The Uzumaki heir
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: While Uzushiogakure is under attack, its leader uses a seal array to send all of the clan's knowledge to a different Universe, which so happens to be the HTTYD Universe! Now having a way to get stronger as well as meeting Toothless at a much younger age, Hiccup strives to make a haven for dragons, and he won't let anyone stand in his way. Human Hiccup/Female dragon Toothless.
1. Becoming an Uzumaki and meeting Toothles

Summary: While Uzushiogakure is under attack, its leader uses a seal array to send all the clan's knowledge to a different Universe, which so happens to be the HTTYD Universe! Now having a way to get stronger as well as meeting Toothless at a much younger age, Hiccup strives to make a haven for dragons, and he won't let anyone stand in his way.

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

Village bashing!

Alpha Toothless!

OC Hiccup!

Toothless/Hiccup relationship!

[Author's note: This is my First Fan Fiction that I have posted, so I hope you like it!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon** **speech** "

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or_ _a significance_ _to a word"_

 **The Uzumaki** **heir**

 **Chapter: 1 – Becoming an Uzumaki and meeting Toothless.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()** **(** **Naruto universe)** **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Clanging of steel agents steel of battle, as well as explosions can be heard all around Uzushiogakure as its people kept their ground against the village's attackers, taking down 15 or more before getting taken down themselves. Inside of the Kage tower in his office is the villages Kage, who is finishing writing a letter out, then rolling it up and sealing it into a large scroll. The scroll of which curtains all of the clans sealing techniques, fighting styles, sword styles, books on the clan's history, as well as clan's secrets and arts. Rolling up the large scroll then sealing it shut, the man then starts applying seals on the scroll, which will make it unbreakable. As well as a safety seal that will, if the seal sees that the one touching it is not worthy, kill the person holding it by sending 11000 volts through the individual's heart. He also places a seal that, if not already being killed, will place a seal on the person that will change their genetics to that of the clans, as well as putting the knowledge of their language into the person's mind so they can read the contents of the scroll. As he finishes placing the seals, he looks outside of the office's window down towards the battles that are going on.

"If we are going to fall, our knowledge will not be stolen by you."

As he said this, he places the scroll inside of a large sealing array on the floor, then starts to channel his Chakra into it, making the seal start to glow as a high pitch noise starts to emit from the seal. The noise getting higher while the seals shine brighter, hiding the scroll from view as the whole room is washed in bright light and the high pitch sound turns into a loud bang as the light vanishes from the room. Everything that is made out of glass in the room shatters from the noise, expelling the glass shards around the room causing the Kage to drop to the floor while covering his head as glass flies around the room. As the Kage stands up, he looks at where the scroll was and sees that the whole ground around where it was, is scorched. Smiling to himself as the seal worked, he turns to the blown out window then jumps out, heading into the ongoing battle.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()(** **How to train your dragon universe** **)()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Walking through a forest is a scrawny 5-year-old boy that isn't very tall for his age. He has auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks, he's wearing a long-sleeve, light green tunic and a dark brown fur vest that matches with his boots. This boy's name is Hiccup, he comes from a Viking village and because of how he was born which was weak, made him be seen as a disappointment by other Vikings, it also did not help him being the village's chief's son. But with his body being weak, that did not mean that his mind wasn't, unlike the Vikings his strength came from being a genius, able to solve puzzles that would take a Viking weeks to solve and come up with ideas that made people think that he was insane.

As he walks through the forest, to get away from the villager's scorn for some time, he regally tumbles on roots but always gets up and carries on. As he is walking, he suddenly stops as a high pitch noise starts to radiate in front of him, which was soon accompanied by a bright flash of light. This, of course, making him cover his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded, soon the light and noise disappears followed by the sound of something hitting the floor.

(Hiccups POV)

Opening my eyes and moving my hands away from them, I look at the floor with confusion and surprise as on the floor in front of me is now a large scroll, which is covered with strange symbols. Crouching down, I reach out and grab the scroll, but when I touch it, the symbols on the scroll start to glow as I feel a burning pain in the back of my hand.

Bringing my hand up to my face, I see a whirlpool tattoo on the back of my hand which starts to glow, as blue lines crawl up my hand. The pain from my hand slowly creeps up my arm with the glowing lines to my head, which starts to feel like something is trying to claw its way into it as a whole new language is burnt into my brain. Darkness converses to the middle of my eyesight, the only thing being felt is that of pain then nothing as I collapse next to the scroll.

As he lays there his body starts changing, his senses heightening, muscles growing and compressing, bones strengthening and hardening, healing rate increasing along with stamina, his immune and digestive system strengthening as well and unlocking the Chakra that was locked and hidden deep within himself, as well as him getting taller.

Waking up as I groan, I sit up and look around where I am and see the scroll next to me, remembering what happened when I touched it, I move away from it. Looking cautiously at the scroll, I notice that my vision is much clearer and better than before as well as my body feeling stronger and healthier.

Looking at my arm, I see that it has some muscle rather than it being skinny like it was before and the whirlpool tattoo still there on the back of my hand. Eyes wide, I look back over to the scroll and move over to it, picking it up which makes the symbols on the scroll start to glow again but this time the scroll opens with a puff of smoke, which causes me to drop it.

On the now opened scroll are small scrolls, large books and a small rolled-up piece of paper with a piece of ribbon tied around it, on the very top of the pile. Grabbing the rolled up piece of paper then untying the ribbon and unrolling the paper, I see strange witting that somehow I can understand.

 _\- Dear who ever that the scroll has chosen, I do not have that much time left as my village is being_ _attacked,_ _so I will get to the point. What you have with you now is all of the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan and the history of it, I have sent the scroll to your_ _dimension_ _and it has chosen you to have the knowledge because you are the most similar and worthiest to carry on our legacy. The_ _scroll_ _has_ _changed_ _your genetics to that of_ _ours_ _so you will be able to do things that no other person can and so that you can become_ _a pure_ _Uzumaki. Remember these two sayings. "Family always comes first, if someone does not do this they are not_ _family,_ _and_ _real_ _power comes from when you have someone close to you, that you are willing to die to protect." –_

Looking down at the letter, I tighten my grip on it as I look at the other scrolls and books, while my eyes hardening as a fire lights inside of them.

"I will carry on your clan, I won't let you down."

(1 year later)

A lot has changed over the year; I have learnt all of the histories of the Uzumaki and that they were masters of the blade and seals. I have been training my body every day, getting my body stronger and learning the way of the blade as well as learning about seals, but I am not that advanced in them, but from what the scrolls say, I am more advanced than people my age. I have also mastered the tree walking exercises, while my stealth and my free-running skills are at a high level.

Throughout the year I have seen that the only family that I have inside of the village is Gobber, but even he is not full family. I have spent most of my time inside of the forest, sometimes camping out for a whole week and my father still does not notice that I am gone as well as the villagers. I have been hunting for my own food, learning how to hunt and to track trails, I am still not that good at it, but I am getting better.

I have also started sketching weapons, armour and writing down seal ideas inside of a book that I carry around with me all the time, but in the language that the Uzumaki clan used so that nobody can understand what is written in it other than me.

Heading to my usual space that I stay at in the forest, which is a cove that has a lake and a small waterfall. I stop as I hear struggling with growls, heading over to the noise I come to see a dragon with smooth black scales in a net trap, hanging from a tree trying to get free. As he saw me he instantly stops struggling and looks me in the eyes as I do the same, we stayed looking at each other for some seconds before I look over the net that is holding him.

Looking up to the top of the net, I track where the rope that is holding the net goes and stop when I see the end of the rope tied to a tree next to me. Looking back at the dragon who was following my gaze, I think over my options.

'I could leave him here, but he will starve to death or the Viking that set this trap could come back and kill him. I could set him free, but he might attack me as soon that I do….. Ah, fuck it.'

"I'm going to let you go, ok? Don't attack me, please."

I say as I move over to the rope, slowly pulling out my dagger that I had on me as I do, which makes him flinch and then to growl at me. Holding the knife up as he stares at me and then to the blade, he watches intently as I put the blade edge against the rope.

"This might hurt."

I say before I cut through the rope and then quickly toss my blade to my side into a bush, while I move away with my hands in view. As the line is cut the dragon falls to the floor and lands on the floor with a thud, causing him to let out a growl-like groan. Moving around in the now loose net, he untangles himself from the net before he stands up slowly as he stares at me.

Looking him over again, but this time having a better view of what he looks like, I pick up all of the dragon's details. He has jet-black scales covering his whole body, he possesses two sets of wings, one main pair, and one smaller pair near the base of his tail. His cat-like eyes are bright green, the same colour as mine and are located very near the front of his face.

Matching his features to the dragons that I know of, I find that there's no dragon like him in the book of dragons, then a look of recognition comes across my face as I realise this might be a Night Fury. Catching movement, I bring my attention back to him as he tilts his head at me then slowly starts to move over to me like a cat. Looking unsure of what to do I move back a step, causing him to stop his advance; as he looks me in the eyes while tilting his head at me in confusion and curiosity.

"Umm, do you want to come to the cove that I normally hang around at?"

I ask, which causes him to tilt his head at me again before he looks around then back at me as he sits on his haunches, staring at me with a facial expression that clearly says _OK._

"Uh, ok. Just follow me, I guess."

I say before I start walking in the direction of the cove, with the Night Fury following me. He apparently looked impressed with me as his eyes brightened, while he watches how I make my way through the forest without making any noise.

Arriving at the cove, I look over the edge then back at the Night Fury who is staring at me with curiosity. Looking back at the edge, I jump off as I hear a cry of fright from the dragon behind me as he jumps after me. Landing on the ground with the dragon landing on my side, he quickly starts circling around me as he looks me over, seeing if I was hurt as humans jumping from such a height would usually break one of their bones. This, of course, making me smile because of his concern for me.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt, I'm different from normal humans. And thanks for the concern, nobody cares about my well-being back at the village."

Looking at me with some sympathy and slight curiosity at me saying that I was _different from normal_ _humans,_ he stops looking for injuries on me as he looks around the cove, sounding out a purr as he sees how nice it is. The cove is surrounded by forest rocks, trees, roots and has a large waterfall, gathering a pool of water that is full of fish.

As he sees the lake, he starts to drool as he watches the fish swim around in the water making me laugh, causing him to look at me and tilt his head. Smiling at him, he stares at my lips for a bit then starts to move his, making a toothless goofy smile which causing me to laugh even more.

"Why don't you have teeth?"

I ask, causing his smile to widen before he starts to retract his teeth out then back in multiple times, making me laugh more.

"Can. Can I call you Toothless?"

I ask as he looks at me and tilts his head in thought before he nods his head at me, which makes me smile at him.

"I'm called Hiccup by the way."

I say, causing him to smile at me before it fades as his stomach growls loudly, making him look at me sheepishly. Smiling at him, I move over to a cave that is on the other side of the cove on the left side of the waterfall, stopping at the entrance of the cave, I look back at Toothless.

"Come on, I have some food if you want some."

I call out to him. Hearing the word _food,_ he hurries over to my side then follows me into the cave. The caves right side wall is filled with shelves that hold storage scrolls for all kinds of stuff. At the back of the cave in the left corner is a door which leads to the forge and on the right is a work table that has sketches of weapons, seal ideas and other projects. On the left side of the cave is a huge bed that could fit more than 4 people onto it.

Moving over to the shelves that have the sealing scrolls on them, I look to the section that is for food. Seeing the scroll that holds boar, I pick it up and move over to Toothless who is looking around the room, spotting me, he looks at the scroll in my hand with confusion. Seeing his confusion, I open the scroll and put my hand in the middle of the scroll and pour some Chakra into it, causing a large puff of smoke to appear after I moved my hand away. This, of course, causing Toothless to jump back then to stare dumbly at the fresh dead boar that appeared out of nowhere, which lands on the floor with a wet thud.

Staring at the boar with wide eyes, he turns his stare to me then to the boar then back to me, giving me a stare that showed utter confusion as well as awe.

"This scroll - Holding up the scroll, so he has a better look - is called a storage scroll. Basically, it's a complicated art, with each symbol having a meaning and cause as well as reaction to other symbols. This seal transports the food to a different place that no one else can go to and keeps the food as what it was like when it was put there, keeping the food fresh and ready to eat. Go on eat, you must be hungry."

Understanding most of it as I dumbed it down so that he can understand, he starts to dig into the boar, his purrs showing how much he is enjoying the taste of it. Smiling at him, I move over to the table that holds all of my sketches and ideas, sitting down on the chair at the table. Pulling out my book and opening it up to a new page, I start writing down new ideas that came to me from the amount of time I spent with Toothless.

(9 years later, age 15)

Over the years mine and Toothless's bond has only strengthened to that of brothers, especially after I became a seal master and made a seal that translates dragonese so that I can understand what he is saying as well as other dragons. He has taught me how to hunt and track as well as helped me with my stealth and my training. I also have helped him by applying a gravity seal onto him to make him stronger and faster. I have taught him how to use chakra as well, which he can use to make the darkness around him darker, concealing him to everyone in the vicinity. He can also use Chakra to empower his plasma shots, making them more deadly than they were before. I also discovered that the spines on his back are retractable, giving him more movability in the air, also because of him unlocking his Chakra and the training that he joined in with, he was able to unlock his Alpha mode.

He has taken me to some Gronckle's where they showed me a metal that they can make that I call Gronckle steel. With this, I made my own metal that I call Chakra Night Fury Steel which is made by mixing Gronckle Steel together with Night Fury scales, which I kept when Toothless shed them and infused it with my chakra. Making black metal that is lighter but stronger than Steel and can channel chakra. With this, I made myself a set of throwing knives with seals on them that Self-repair, strengthen, lighten and sharpen them. The holsters for the throwing knives have a seal on all of them, which makes the holder being able to teleport the knife back to them. A black combat knife that has seals placed on it that, Self-repair, strengthen, lighten and sharpen as well as a blood seal that only lets me hold it. I also made a black compound bow that has seals placed on it that also, Self-repair, strengthen and lighten it with a blood seal and four storage seals that hold, regular Arrows, explosive seal arrows, multiply seal arrows and rope arrows. I made a Black Katana as well that has seals placed on it that again, Self-repair, strengthen, lighten and sharpens it with a blood seal as well as a seal that vibrates the blade at high frequencies making it being able to cut through anything. I have also made two Black hidden blades that are activated by chakra being applied to a seal, they have seals that also Self-repair, strengthen, lighten and sharpen them.

I changed my clothes when I am not inside of the village, which are black cargo pants, a black vest with a cape and hood with a face mask that looks like a snarling Night Fury made out of Chakra Night Fury Steel. Chakra Night Fury Steel armour that protects my chest, back, shoulders, which hold the cape in place, and gauntlets covering my forearm which are also my hidden blades. Black fingerless gloves, the left glove having a storage seal on the palm that holds my compound bow, black combat Boots and a belt around my waist that have pouches holding my smoke bombs with my combat knife on my right side of my waist.

With the eight throwing knife holsters around my chest, two diagonally strapped to my chest so that the blade of the knives are pointing to my left shoulder. With the other six being strapped to both sides of my chest, three on each side with the handle of the knives being easily reachable. My Katana is strapped diagonally on my back so that the handle of the blade was visible over my right shoulder. The Armour and clothes have seals that Self-repair, strengthen as well as make them fire proof and water proof as well as having a seal that changes the heat of the clothes to keep the wearer's body's heat constantly at the right level. There is also lighten seals and invisibility seals on the armour and clothes as well as storage seals on certain places of the armour that are easily reachable. The armour and clothes are designed to not decrease any movement to the wearer but also gives as much protection as needed.

Grazing on the grass the doe stops and looks up around at the trees, which surround the clearing that it is in, then goes back to what it was doing. Oblivious to the hunter that is crouching on a branch of one of the trees hidden by the shadow, the only thing visible being that of an arrowhead aimed at the doe's head.

Suddenly the arrow soars through the air, crossing the distance in only a second, piercing right through the doe's head causing its body to crumple to the ground lifelessly. The hunter jumps out of the shadow and lands on the floor silently in a cat-like crouch, with a black compound bow in his left hand.

Standing up I move over to the doe while pulling out a scroll then knelt down by the doe's corps, placing the scroll and my bow down by its side, pulling out the arrow that is embedded inside of its skull. Using some of my chakra, I wash the blood from the arrow then seal it inside of the seal on my bow, then seal the bow into my left glove. Grabbing the scroll, I open it up then seal the doe's body inside of the scroll then close it and seal it away in one of the storage seals on my clothes.

Looking around the clearing one more time, I turn right and start sprinting through the forest, using free running to evade all of the trees and the fallen trees or branches in the way. Coming to a stop as I reach the cove, I jump down off the edge and start to head over to the cave.

Entering the cave, I move over to the right side of the cave where all the scrolls are and unseal the scroll that has a number of different game in it, placing it with the other scrolls. Moving over to an armour stand, I start taking off all of my armour and weapons in till I only have my vest and cargo pants on, then made my way over to the bed which Toothless is resting on.

" **How was your hunt?"**

Toothless asks, causing me to look at him as I lay by his side.

"Good. I have enough game to last us a week, that's not including any fish we will catch."

I answer as he shifts so that he is laying on his side and looking at me.

" **Do you need to go to the village today?"**

He asks as he starts to purr when I smooth his head.

"Sadly, yes, I do. I got to work at the forge today and _Dad_ probably going to try to raid the Queens nest again."

I say with a sigh, saying the word dad with some distaste, while Toothless snarls at the mention of the so-called _Queen._

" **When are we going to kill that** _ **bitch?**_ **"**

Toothless asks with a growl.

"After my father comes back from his search, that's when the ice should be setting in, so no one will be out there. We got everything we need ready, and we're prepared for any surprises that she might pull. We could have killed her some time ago, but every dragon under her control would have nowhere to go and would probably cause more trouble because of it. But now that you have unlocked your Alpha mode, that shouldn't be a problem. And we have the perfect place where the new nest can be, so everything is sorted out."

I answer before reaching behind Toothless's ear and giving a scratch as I sit up, causing him to purr.

"Well, I better be heading off before Gobber starts searching for me."

I say as I make my way out of the cave.

" **I see you later then."**

He says as I look back at him, seeing that he is giving me one of his toothless smiles, which causes me to smile back at him.

"I'll see you later too, bud."

I call out behind me as I exited the cave.

(Village – Forge)

As I am coming up to the forge, I hear the sound of metal clanging against metal and noise of Gobber's terrible singing. Looking into the forge, I see Gobber working on a sword and completely obvious to me being there as he sings.

"So, what needs to be done today?"

I call out with a smirk as I grab my blacksmith apron from the wall, causing Gobber to jump and spin around in shock.

"CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

He shouts out as he tries to get his heart under control.

"And like I keep on telling you, you should never let your guard down and always be aware of your surrounds."

I say as my smirk widens, while he glares at me before letting out a sigh and shaking his head at me.

"All the scrap metal over there – Pointing with his prosthetic hand to the corner, where a huge pile of broken tools and weapons are. – needs to be smelted down and made into new tools and weapons."

He says before I move over to the pile, grabbing a bunch of weapons and starting to melt them down.

"I can't see how this village goes this fast through weapons, if they spent some time taking appropriate care of their weapons, we would only have a quarter of the stuff that we have in this place."

I say as I melt down the scrap metal.

"Aye, but they are not you, as long as they can still kill something with it, they don't mind what quality their weapons are in. I gotta go, Stoick is holding a meeting in the mead hall."

Gobber says as he places the now sharpened sword on the weapon rack before he takes off his apron and hangs it on a nail.

"See you when I do then, Gobber."

I call out as I carry on doing what I am doing.

"Aye, the same here lad."

(Mead Hall)

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll get rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in."

Stoick calls out, leaning onto a table with a map that has a dagger embedded into where the Queens nest is on the map. The whole hall surrounding the table is in shadows but not complete darkness, the only clearly visible place being the middle of the hall where the table is, which has a crowd of Vikings around it who are looking at the chief on the other end of the table.

"Those ships never come back."

One of the Vikings calls out from the crowd said.

"We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now, who's with me?"

The chief replies with a frown, which looks like it has been perpetually fixed on his face.

"Today's not good for me."

"I've gotta get my axe returned."

Looking around the hall and seeing nobody standing forward, Stoick sighs.

"Alright. Those who stay will have to deal with Mildew."

"I'm with you, Stoick!"

Roars out the crowd of Vikings, after they heard what the chief said.

"That's more like it."

Stoick says as he watches the crowd of Vikings leave the mead hall.

"Right, I'll pack my undies."

Gobber says in a serious tone, disturbing everyone still in the hall who heard him.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

Firmly states Stoick.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall or more likely be out there – Waving his prosthetic hand to the mead hall doors. – where ever he lives now, doing whatever he does."

Gobber replies sarcastically, causing Stoick's frown to deepen before he lets out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"

Stoick asks as he looks at Gobber.

"Put him in training with the others. _And maybe start acting like a father towards him._ "

Gobber says, the last bit under his breath.

"No, I'm serious."

Stoick says with annoyance.

"So am I."

Gobber says back with a glare.

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

Stoick scoffs out.

"Oh, you don't know that. He might actually surprise you."

"I do know that, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, actually, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been… different. The only time we see him is when he's at the stall, and when he's not at the stall, he's out there doing Thor knows what. When I was a boy…."

" _O, here we go_ _again._ "

Gobber says under his breath as he rolls his eyes.

".. My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

Stoick asks while Gobber sighs at the question.

"You got a headache?"

Gobber replies sarcastically, which Stoick ignores.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup, Hiccup is not that boy."

Stoick says with disappointment.

"Aye, and he will never be that boy, Stoick."

Gobber says as he lets out a sad sigh.

(Cove – cave)

" **So you have to go to this,** _ **dragon**_ **training?"**

Toothless says with barely hidden amusement as I'm taking off my top, showing off muscles that aren't like that of a body builder but a gymnastic, although more defined like they were carved in. Throwing the top to the left side of the bed, where it lands inside a crate which has other clothes inside of it, I turn towards Toothless who is snickering at me as I glare at him.

"Yeah, laugh it up! You're not the one who needs to go and learn how to fight dragons when you can already take on a monstrous nightmare with a blindfold on _and_ a hand tied behind your back with ease."

I say with annoyance, this pushing Toothless over the edge as he can't hold his laughter in anymore and burst out laughing at me, causing my glare to deepen as well as for my right eyebrow to start twitching.

" **Dragon –** Laughing. __ **– training"**

"That's it!"

I yell out as I tackle Toothless off of the bed onto the floor, getting a shocked yelp from him. Pinning him to the floor with me on top of his chest and smirking down at him, that is until I noticed how close our faces are together, causing me and him to blush as I jumped off of him and scratch the back of my head looking away from him with the blush still in place. While he also looks away from me, looking at the ground as he scratches the floor with his front right paw, his body glowing blue in certain areas, which is his equivalent to a blush.

" **H-How long are these training lessons?"**

Toothless says with a hint of shyness and if I am not mistaken, disappointment in his voice, the later making me blush more than I was a moment ago.

"Pr-probably just one, to two hours long. They're going to be e-every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday a-and Friday."

I stutter out, as I look back at him as he climbs onto the bed and lays down on his side, opening up his wing while looking back at me.

" **Well** **it's** **getting late, come on, you don't want to be late tomorrow, so you don't miss showing the others that you aren't the boy that they think you are."**

Toothless says with one of his smiles, as he gestures with his head for me to lay down by his side. Which I do with him bringing his wing down over me and placing his paw on my chest as he holds me close to him, while I get myself comfortable in his grip while he shift's around a bit then brings his head down next to mine, nuzzling my face with affection.

" **Good night, Hiccup."**

Toothless says with a purr.

"Good night to you as well, bud."

I say back as we both close our eyes and fall into a pleasant deep sleep.

[Author's Notes: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the first chapter! If you did, don't be afraid to favourite and also review, if you got any thoughts, please share them as they will help me make the story better! Also, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but college work might hold it off from time to time! In till next time!]


	2. Outcasts attack and leaving

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: I have been asked not to make this a yaoi story, so I have been thinking about it and I have decided to go with the person's suggestion. Sorry to those who wanted this to be a yaoi story, but I have seen that there's only a small amount of female dragon Toothless fictions out there, so I did some alterations to make it that Toothless turns into a female as you will see in this chapter. Oh! And another thing, Hiccup is right handed in this story, makes it easier on my end to write the fighting scenes. Anyway, enough of that, go and enjoy the new chapter!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 2 – Outcasts attack and leaving Berk.**

Waking up to the warm cocoon of darkness and the steady powerful heartbeat of toothless as well as his breathing, made me want to fall back asleep. But that thought is swept away as I feel Toothless starting to move as he starts to wake up, letting out a yawn and opening his eyes as he drowsily looks to me, his green eyes glowing in the dark.

" **Good morning, Hiccup.** "

He says to me with another yawn at the end of his speech.

"Good morning, bud."

Shifting in his hold, Toothless lifts his wing letting the sunlight in as I cover my eyes with my hand, then takes his paw away from my chest. Rolling out of his hold and standing up, I stretch my muscles getting a satisfying click from my back, causing me to sigh in relief not catching Toothless who is eyeing my muscles.

Turning towards Toothless who stops looking at my muscles as he realises what he's doing, causing a small blush to appear as he looks away from me, which gets a raised eyebrow from me. Shaking my head, I get off the bed and head outside of the cave to the lake, taking off my clothes when I'm on the edge of it, resting them on a stone then jumping in.

(Toothless's POV)

Trying to get my blush under control as I watch Hiccup leave the cave, I get off the bed and move over to where all the scrolls are. Taking a storage scroll that has fish sealed inside of it into my mouth, then placing it on the floor then unrolling it. Looking at all the symbols on the scroll with fascination.

'I still can't believe what just a couple of symbols can do.'

Adding a bit of chakra to one of my claws as I rest it in the middle of the storage scroll, then pushing the chakra that's in my claw into the scroll. Standing back as a puff of smoke covers the scroll, the scent of Cod drifts away from the storage scroll which I inhale, getting me to drool as the smoke clears showing a pile of Cod. Moving one of the Cod away from the pile for Hiccup, I waste no time as I start to devour all the fish.

Rolling up the now empty scroll then picking it up and putting it with the other empty storage scrolls, which are inside a crate on the right side of the counter. Grabbing a storage scroll, which has towels sealed inside of it from the shelves, I move out of the cave to the lake but stop half way there as a blush starts to creep all over my scale. Inwardly cursing to the glow coming from me, I take a deep breath and try to tear my gaze away from Hiccups naked body but fail horribly at it.

' **Dam him and his perfected body.** '

I think as my mind starts bringing up images of us together doing intimate activities, making my blush intensify rapidly as my body walks forward on its own.

"Toothless?"

Hiccup says with a blush as he moves his hands to his groin as he sees me staring at him, my eyes having a glassed-over look.

Getting knocked out of my thoughts and losing the glassed over look in my eyes, I see Hiccup a couple of feet in front of me, with the water going up to his waist. Trying my hardest not to look down to his groin, I quickly look to his side as I lay the storage scroll on the floor.

" **H-Hi-Hiccup I brought y-you tow-towels –** indicating with my head to the storage scroll on the ground timidly **– and** **th** **-there's a Cod** **in t** **-the cave for** **yo-you** **.** "

I Stutter out to him after my mouth wasn't occupied by the storage scroll, moving to look at him in the face, he smiles at me causing my blush that was calming down to resurface.

"Thanks, bud."

Hiccup says, making me smile but then for my eyes to go wide as he starts getting out of the water, quickly turning around so I couldn't see him. A second voice in my mind starts begging for me to turn around and look at him, which I quickly kick out of my mind.

"Ok, you can look now, Toothless."

Turning around, I see Hiccup walking up to me with the towel wrapped around his waist, the storage scroll in his right hand and the dirty clothes in his other hand.

"I'm going to get changed, _I don't want to be late to the first day of dragon training, do I?_ "

Hiccup says, the last bit sarcastically under his breath as he walks past me, causing me to snicker as I watch him disappear into the cave. Turning back to the lake, I look into the calm water, getting lost in my thoughts of why I've been acting strangely towards Hiccup all of a sudden and if it's just a one-time thing or something else. I've been noticing changes in my body recently, like how my body has gotten leaner and how my privets have been becoming smaller, which scares the shit out of me. My voice has been becoming lighter as well, my scales have been shedding a lot as new ones that have a more polished look to them grow in their place.

Recalling a memory, I remember my mother saying something about this before the _Queen_ _ **killed**_ her, causing me to leave and get stuck in that trap. It was about how their kin are special because if we meet our soul mate, our bodies will change to suit… our… _mates_. Eyes wide, I look back over to the cave where Hiccup is as a hundred different thoughts run through my mind, finally setting on one thought.

' _ **He's my soul mate?!**_ '

(Hiccup's POV)

Moving into the cave, throwing the dirty clothes into the crate on the side of the bed then picking up the Cod off the floor, I walk over to the shelves filled with scrolls and put the Cod down on the counter. Grabbing a storage scroll from the shelves, which has clean clothes sealed inside of it and putting it down on the counter. I start drying myself off as my mind wanders towards how Toothless has been acting today and how much his body has been changing. If I didn't know Toothless, I would have thought he was a female with how his body looks compared to what he used to look like.

' _But he does look more beautiful with how his body looks now, especially when his scales shine in the moonlight._ '

Realising what I am thinking, a heavy blush appears on my face as I finish drying myself off before I throw the towel into the crate on the side of the bed. Unsealing the clothes from the storage scroll, which are black boxers, cargo pants, and a tank top, I start dressing as I think about what I thought.

' _Beautiful… where did that come from? It's not like I have feelings for him. Yes,_ _maybe_ _brotherly love but not in that kind of way. Or do I have that kind of feelings for him? But he wouldn't have feelings for me, I know that he wouldn't want to be my mate. But if he did, that means that I need to give up the dream of having a family, do I want to do that?"_

Coming out of my thoughts as I finish getting dressed, I turn around as I hear Toothless walking into the cave, our eyes meet for a couple of seconds before we both look away from each other with a blush; both of our thoughts going back to what we were thinking about. Getting my blush under control, I point towards the Cod on the counter.

"Could you…"

Getting a nod from him he moves over to the Cod and breathes fire onto it, cooking it in a couple of seconds.

"Thanks."

I say as I pick up the Cod and start eating it.

" **Are you going to wear your armour to dragon training and take your sword?** "

Toothless says as I swallow the food in my mouth, turning my head and looking at him with a thoughtful look, I nod my head.

"Yeah, but without the mask, that would cause them to start questioning why I'm wearing a dragon mask and what type of dragon it is. I can't just say " _Oh that, that's just a Night Fury, nothing special, it's not like we don't know anything about it or what one looks like._ "

I answer, the last bit heavily filled with sarcasm, causing Toothless to laugh as I finished off the Cod and throw the bones into a bin at the entrance of the cave. Moving over to my armour, I start putting it on.

"The better question is, what we're going to do about the dragons trapped in the arena?"

I question half way through putting my armour on as a frown makes its way onto my face.

" **We can break them out as we leave and if they accept me as their alpha, they can come with us to the new nest.** "

Toothless says as he walks up to my side and sits on his rear, looking at me as I finish getting my armour on as I turn around so that I'm facing him as I start to think.

"That's a good thought, they can help with the dragons from the queens Nest, by leading them away from the Nest and getting all the dragons out who might be trapped. This will help us as they aren't getting into the crossfire between us and the queen so we don't have to worry about them getting hurt."

I say as I strap my katana on my back and start making my way to the exit of the cave, Toothless following me at my side.

" **But we might need them to trust us before we break them out, they might automatically attack us out of fear when we release them and using my alpha mode on them will only make them not trust us.** "

Toothless says as we make our way to the exit of the cove.

"We can visit them at night as nobody will be around at that time, with nearly all the Vikings gone for the nest raid, there should be no patrols in that area as they will be more focused on the village itself."

I say as I stop by the side of the exit and lean against the cove's wall as Toothless sits down on his rear looking towards me.

" **So we visit them at night, get them to trust us, see if they will help when we fight the queen and if they will accept me as their alpha. Sounds simple enough.** "

Toothless says as he tilts his head at me, causing me to smile and shake my head.

"Nothing is simple, Toothless. Everything is like the sea, one second it can be calm and peaceful, and the next second it can change into a storm. I got to go, dragon training is going to start in half an hour."

I say as I get off the wall and scratch Toothless behind his ear, turning him into putty in my hand as he purrs, which makes me laugh as I walk through the exit.

"See you later, bud."

I call over my shoulder as I make my way out of the cove, Toothless watching me as I leave.

(Dragon arena)

"Welcome to dragon training!"

Gobber shouts as he opens the gate to the arena as the teens walk in with Gobber in the lead.

"No turning back."

Astrid says as she moves the axe in her hand a bit, checking the weight and balance of it as they make their way to the middle of the arena.

"I hope to get some serious burns."

Tuffnut says with a wide smile and a gleam in his eyes as he shifts the spear in his hand.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like, on my shoulder or lower back."

Ruffnut says as she too has a wide smile and a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scare out of it."

Astrid says seriously, looking at Gobber who has a frown on his face as he looks at the group, not seeing Hiccup in it.

"So what are we waiting for, I want to get to the killing."

Snotlout says with arrogance laced in his voice and holds himself like everyone was below him, causing Gobber to look at him in irritation.

"We are waiting for one more person, but it looks like he's not here."

Gobber replies with a sigh.

"HA! It looks like he chickened out! What a loser!"

Snotlout says with mirth.

" _Or maybe he's been here all this time and you just didn't know he was here._ "

A deadly quiet voice replies from behind Snotlout and the teens, causing him to let out a girly scream as he jumps with everybody doing the same before they look behind them to see nothing there, none of the teens catching Gobber groan as he drags his hand over his face as he realises who it is.

"Up here."

The voice says, causing everyone to look up to the voice to see someone dressed all in black, with black armour on and a cape that has a hood, which is up casting the persons face in darkness and a sword, which they don't know what make it is, strapped to his back. He has is side leaning against one of the railings on the left side, above the entrance of the arena.

"WHY CAN'T YOUR STOP DOING THAT!"

Gobber frustratingly yells out, causing the figure to laugh as he leans forward falling off the edge of the wall, causing everybody to go wide eyes as he does a front flip half way down, landing on the floor in a crouch silently.

(Hiccup's POV)

Snickering at their looks and for making the prick scream like a girl, I stand up out of my crouch as I look over to Gobber before bowing slightly to him.

"Sorry Gobber, couldn't resist myself."

Grumbling to himself under his breath about twats and how one of these days he's going pay him back, Gobber makes his way over to the cage doors. While he is doing this the teens start whispering amongst themselves about who the new guy is, except Astrid who narrows her eyes at me, which I ignore.

"Inside these doors, are just a few of the many species _you_ will learn to fight!"

Gobber says as he walks in front of us with his hand and prosthetic behind his back, while he starts walking towards the first cage doors.

"The Deadly Nadder."

Gobber says as he walks past the doors to the cage, which start to shake with the Nadder cursing up a storm behind it, causing me to snicker under my breath.

"Speed eight, armour sixteen."

Fishlegs says next to me, causing me to roll my eyes and turn out his voice.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"The monstrous Nightmare."

"Terrible Terror."

"Can you stop that!"

Gobber shouts at Fishlegs before he rolls his eyes at him.

"And – Grabbing the handle on the side of the door. – thee Gronckle."

Gobber says with a smirk as he tightens his grip on the handle.

"Wo, Wo, Wo. Wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?"

Snotlout shouts out as he steps a couple of feet forward, causing me to smirk and for Gobber's smirk to widen.

"I believe, in learning, on the job."

Gobber says as he pulls the lever, opening the doors which the Gronckle burst out of, who is laughing her head off as she comes towards us. The teens scatter leaving me there as I stare at the Gronckle coming my way and at the last second, sidestepping her which causing her eyes to widen as she rockets past me and slams into the wall. Walking over to Gobber's side, which causes him to raise an eyebrow at me before he shakes his head and ignores me.

"Today is about survival, if you get blasted, you're dead!"

Seeing the Gronckle eating the rocks on the side of the wall, I tap Gobber's shoulder and point towards it, causing his eyes to widen

"Quick! What's the first thing you're gonna need!"

Gobber quickly shouts, getting panicked looks from some of the teens.

"Plus five speed!"

Fishlegs yells out, causing me and Gobber to sigh.

"A shield!"

Astrid shouts out.

"A shield, go!"

Gobber yells out as he watches the teens scramble towards the shields, seeing that I am not moving, he looks at me.

"Don't need one."

I say to him with a smirk, causing him to roll his eyes and to go back to watching the teens.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

Gobber says as he looks at each of the teens, stopping his gaze on the twins as he groans out in annoyance as they are fighting over a shield.

"Get your hands off my shield!"

Tuffnut yells as he pulls the shield.

"There's like a million shields!"

Ruffnut yells back, keeping a hold of the shield.

"Take that one, it has flowers on it, girls like flowers!"

Tuffnut yells as Ruffnut gets the shield out of his grip and bashes it across his head.

"Ops, now this one has blood on it."

Ruffnut says before Tuffnut grabs back onto the shield again, but it gets blasted out of their hands with them being flung onto the floor after he grabs it.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"

"What!"

They both shout as Gobber shakes his head.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise, make lots of it, to throw off a dragons aim."

To this, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout start to bang their shields, making the Gronckle's eyes start to lose focused, causing her to start shaking her head around. While she does this my right eyebrow starts twitching at the annoying noise because of my enhanced hearing.

"Dragons have a number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?"

Gobber questions as he walks away from me.

"Five?"

Snotlout yells out, shortly followed by Fishlegs shouting out.

"No, six!"

"Correct! Six, that's enough for _one_ , for each of you!"

Gobber shouts out, followed by Fishlegs shield getting blasted out of his hand.

"Fishlegs, out!"

Seeing the Gronckle looking towards me, I smile at her and give her a wink, causing her to falter as she blinks at me in confusion, which makes me laugh and for her to snap out of her confusion as she shoots at me.

"HICCUP!"

Gobber yells as he sees the ball of magma coming towards me, then for his and everybody's jaws to drop as I pull my katana from my back and slice through the magma, the slices of magma going past my sides. Tilting my head to the side and staring into the Gronckle's eyes, releasing some of my KI as my eyes glow, which causes the Gronckle to hover back in fear before she flies back into her cage.

Staring at where she was as I blink a couple of times, I let out a sigh.

"Well, that was disappointing."

I say as I turn towards Gobber who is gaping like a fish towards me.

"See, told you I didn't need a shield, Gobber."

I say with a smirk as I tap him on the shoulder as I walk past him, while all the teens look at me with wide eyes accept Astrid, who is glaring at me.

"Well, I better be off, got things to do."

I call out as I exit the arena, leaving the teens and Gobber alone, with Tuffnut and Ruffnut having huge grins on their faces.

"THAT, WAS, AWESOME!"

The twins shout out, causing Gobber to groan.

(Cove)

"Ha! You should have seen their faces, especially the Gronckle's as I winked at her."

I say with mirth, not catching Toothless who narrows his eyes and let out a quiet growl at the mention of the Gronckle.

"So? What do you want to do, we got free time until tonight?"

I say while I lay on the floor, looking up at the clouds before turning my head towards Toothless who is laying by my side, who gained a faraway look on his face as he looks at me, the voice in his head giving him lots of ideas, causing a blush to appear.

"Toothless?"

I say as I see the blush on him, making me want to know what ideas he just thought up and why it's making him blush. Getting knocked out of his thoughts, he looks at me for a while before he lets out a sigh as he looks up to the sky, getting a concerned look from me.

"Is something wrong, bud?"

I say with care in my voice, seeing him fidget from my worry for him. Turning to look at me, he looks into my eyes for a moment as different emotions cross his face.

" **I…** – Stopping as fear crosses his face.– **it's personal.** "

He finishes, only filling me with more concern as I look at him deeply and move my hands, placing them on the side of his face as I sit up.

"Bud, you know you can tell me anything, right? I won't judge you, no matter what it is."

" **I need some time, maybe another time.** "

He says to me with fear and worry in his voice, making me frown at what could make him feel this way and what's he's fearing to tell me about.

(Dragon arena – time, night)

Whistling, the guard holding a torch in his left-hand walks around the dragon arena, not noticing the two pairs of glowing green eyes watching him from the inside of the added darkness that the cliff that overlooks the dragon arena provides.

(Hiccup's POV)

Seeing the guard walk away from the arena, I turn to Toothless who gives me a nod.

" _Let's_ _go._ "

I say as we make our way around to the entrance of the arena, moving and opening the gate as Toothless enters, then shutting the gate as I follow Toothless to the middle of the arena.

"Who do you think we should pick first?"

I ask as I look at Toothless who is looking at each one of the cage doors with a frown, then turning his head towards me.

" **I say we should try the Gronckle first, as you have already met her.** "

Toothless answers, which I nod at as I look at the doors to the cage that hold the Gronckle.

"Good choice, she might be a bit afraid of me because of the KI I used on her, so she should not just outright attack us."

I answer as I make my way over to the lever on the door and grab hold of it, turning my head towards Toothless, he nods his head at me which I respond to by pulling the handle down. Backing up as the gate unlocks, I wait by Toothless side as the doors slowly open as the head of the Gronckle pokes out from the small gap as she looks around in confusion until her gaze lands on me. Getting a waft of my scent, her eyes show fear as she recognises me by my sent as the mask I'm wearing is blocking my features, only for her eyes to widen as she sees Toothless by my side.

" **Wh-What do y-you want?** "

She asks in panic as she keeps on looking from me to Toothless, which causes my features to soften, but she couldn't see that as she can only see my eyes soften.

"We want to talk."

I said with softness in my voice as I reach up with my right hand and grab the mask on my face, pulling it off. This causing her eyes to widen as I answered her question and for her to walk out of the cage fully, losing her fear of me.

" **How can you understand me; no humans can** **understand** **our language?** "

She says as she looks at me in confusion, causing Toothless to smile.

" **That** **is,** **if he** _ **was**_ **a normal human.** "

Toothless says with amusement as he looks at her in the eyes, making her break eye contact with him as she can see the power that is held behind them.

" **What do you want to talk about?** "

She says as she looks at me with curiosity, making me smirk.

"Just about breaking you and the other dragons out of this place. Oh and about killing the queen."

I answer as I look at her with a smile.

'Three, two, one…'

" **What!** "

(Two weeks later)

I shake my head as Gobber lets out the Deadly Nadder again, but this time not having that annoying maze in the arena.

" _Like, when are they going to get in a situation where you would intentionally go into a maze? Their fucking Vikings, the only reason why they would be in a maze, is when they are fucking stupid enough to follow a dragon into one._ "

Tilting my head to the side as a spine hurtles a centimetre away from my head and bringing up my left hand as I catch another spine. Looking over to the Deadly Nadder who looks sheepishly at me as the spines were meant for Astrid but she was able to dodge them.

" **Sorry.** "

She says as she goes back to what she was doing, while I shake my head and go back to thinking about what has happened these last two weeks.

'We got the trust of the dragons, the only problem being that of the Monstrous Nightmare as I needed to fight him because of his species damn pride…'

(Flashback)

" **Are you sure about this?** **You know what you need to do right, all their species are the same.** "

The Terrible terror says in worry as he lands on my shoulder, looking toward the doors to the cage that holds the Monstrous Nightmare. This gaining a laugh from Toothless who is laying on the edge of the arena, which gains confused looks from all the other dragons.

" **What are you?** "

" **Laughing at?** "

The Hideous Zippleback asks, one head finishing the others sentence. This making Toothless shake his head.

" **You should be more worried about what he's going to do to the Nightmare, not the other way around.** "

Toothless answers with a smirk, getting surprised looks from the dragons as he shifts a bit, getting into a more comfortable position on the floor as he looks towards me.

" **I know that I will enjoy the little show.** "

Toothless says as he smiles at me, making me smile back.

"You should stand back, that's is, if you don't want to get hurt."

I say to the Terror on my shoulder, who nods his head at me and flies over to the rest of the dragons who are by Toothless. Looking up to the Deadly Nadder above the arena, I nod at her which causes her to pull the lever for the doors for the Nightmare's cage.

The doors to the Nightmare's cage blast open as he comes out, his whole body lit in his own flames, inwardly thanking myself of the thought of putting sound seals around the arena. Looking at me in the eyes, the Nightmare smirks at me, showing off all his teeth to me, trying and failing to intimidate me.

"If you are trying to intimidate me, I must say, you are doing a horrible job at it."

I say with humour in my voice, this only making him mad as he blindly dashes towards me, which I shake my head at as I backflip over him, turning around so that I am facing him after I land. Skidding to a stop as he lodges his claws into the floor, making a horrible scraping noise. Annoyed the Nightmare breathes out fire at me, but I grab my cape and wrap it around my front as the flames engulf me. Smiling to himself as the Nightmare thinks that he has won, his smile fades as his face turns to shock as the flames die down around me, showing that I am unharmed as I stand up, letting go of my cape as I do so and looking at him in the eyes.

Moving my left foot across the ground so that it is in front of me then moving my right leg so that it is slightly to my right, I bend my knees slightly then bring up my hands in front of me as I stare down the Nightmare.

" **You won't want to miss this** **bit** **if he's going to do what I think he is.** "

Toothless says to the dragons in the arena with a smirk, making them pay rapt attention to me to see what I'm going to do.

Getting angry as I don't even have a scorch on me, the Nightmare sprints towards me in rage. When he's a couple of feet from me, he snaps his jaws at where my head is as I dodge his jaws. Grabbing one of his horns on his head with my right hand, I pull it down as his body carries on its way before I place my left hand on his chest. Twisting my body around, moving my feet as I push up with the hand on his chest and pull his head under him with my right, causing his body to flip over my shoulder.

Slamming him on the ground with a heavy fud, causing him to have all the air knocked out of him, I place my right knee down on the underside of his head. Holding him down, I pull out my combat knife and place it against his neck as I lean my head down by his eye as he looks at me dazed.

" _Yield._ "

I whisper to him in a deadly tone, adding a bit of KI to my voice, which makes him look at me with fear and respect as I was able to beat him.

" **I-I Yield.** "

He says with fear, causing me to nod at him as I move my combat knife away from his throat, placing it back in its sheath as I stand up.

" **See. Told you, you should have been more worried for the Nightmare.** "

Toothless says to the dragons, with a smile as they look on with wide eyes.

(End of flashback)

'…let's see, Astrid has been annoying, trying to follow me back to the cove and just being a bitch because I'm better than her. There is also Toothless, that's the biggest subject, he's been acting a lot more affectionate towards me this past week and it looks like whatever he was going through that has been changing his body has finished. Actually, that's when he started to act more affectionate toward me, I should ask him later what's going on. He still hasn't told me what he was fearing to tell me those weeks back as well, maybe it's to do with how he's been acting.'

I think as I turn towards the Nadder who is shooting her spines at Astrid again. Sighing, I move my hand inside of my cape and covertly unseal a senbon before throwing it at the Deadly Nadder's exposed neck into the pressure point, making her eyes go wide then for her to slump to the ground unconscious. Walking over to the Deadly Nadder, I pull the senbon out of her neck before looking over to Gobber, ignoring the glare I'm getting from Astrid.

"Can I go?"

I ask, causing him to nod his head at me.

"Aye, lad. You can go."

He answers, nodding I make my way to the entrance of the arena but stop as I see Snotlout and the twins standing there.

"That was cool, cuz! Can you teach me how to do that?"

Snotlout says as he smirks at me, causing me to scowl at him.

" _Firstly_ , I'm not your _cuz_ and I will _never_ be. _Secondly_ , I'm not _going_ to teach you _anything,_ you twat and why _should_ I."

I say with distaste in my voice as well as anger as I walk past him, leaving him standing there flabbergasted with the other teens, while Gobber shakes his head at Snotlout.

(Cove)

Walking into the cave, I look around for Toothless and see him resting on the bed as he stares at the wall.

"Toothless."

I say, getting his attention as I walk up to the bed and sit on the end of it, while I look at him.

" **Hiccup?** "

Toothless answers in confusion.

"I need to talk to you, bud."

I say as I move a bit on the bed, getting comfortable.

" **Ah, ok. What you want to talk about?** "

He says nervously as he thinks he knows what I'm going to say.

"About how you've been acting this past week and your body changes, bud."

I say, causing him to start fidgeting as he stares at me for a while before looking down at the bed, letting out a sigh.

" **What do you want to know?** "

He says in defeat, knowing that he can't escape this conversation as he looks up and into my eyes.

"Why has your body changed so much?"

I say as a blush comes to my face because I really want to know how he's changed into such an attractive figure. This question makes him gain a blush as he looks away from me.

" **W-Well, my species a-are special as when w-we find our soul ma-mate, our** **bodieswillchangetosuitetheirneedsinmycasemygenderwasanissue** **."**

Toothless shyly says as his whole body gains an intense blush, what he said causing me to blankly stare at him as I only got the first bit of what he said.

"What?"

I ask in utter confusion as he looks at me and starts to fidget again.

" **Wh-When my species find** **o-our** **soul mate, our bod-bodies will change, t-to** **suite th** **-their needs. I-In my case, my** **ge** **-gender was an issue.** "

He says again but this time slower, causing me to blink at him for a couple of seconds as I process what he said.

"So you changed into a…"

" **A** **fe** **-female, yes.** "

Toothless finishes for me as she looks to my side, to embarrass to look at me. Thinking it over in my head, realisation shows on my face, the reason why she's been acting more affectionate towards me, the reason for her body changing gender only points to one thing.

"I'm your soul mate."

I say with shock as I look at her, both of us blushing as we look at each other.

" **No, you're not my mate, it's your choice if you are or not. I can't force you to be my mate. But it's not like you would even want to be my mate, I'm a** **dra** **-** "

Toothless was saying but stops as I press my lips against hers, making her eyes go wide then for her to close them as she kisses me back. Breaking the kiss, I look at her in the eyes deeply, placing my right hand on the side of her face as I do so.

"I don't care if you're a dragon, Toothless. If I had to pick anyone to be my mate, I wouldn't hesitate to pick you."

I say as I see a tear escape her left eye, which I wipe away with my thumb as I move forward, wrapping my arms around her neck as she rests her head against my shoulder.

" **You w-will be my, m-mate?** "

Toothless says quietly, hoping this wasn't a dream. Moving so I am looking at her eyes, I lean forward and press my lips against hers again, kissing her deeply as I brush my tongue against her lips, asking for permission. Which she replies by opening her lips as my tongue slips inside of her mouth before I start to fondle her tongue with mine as she moves her end of her tongue into my mouth. Stopping for air as I back up, I lick my lips and look into her half hooded eyes with a smirk.

"Does that answer your question?"

I ask slyly, which she just dumbly nods her head at me in response.

(Next day)

Walking through the forest as I make my way to the village for today's dragon training, I stop as I hear the war horn from the village, making my eyes widen as I full on sprint to the village to look for Gobber. Only being a blur from anyone who is watching from the sidelines.

Arriving at the end of the forest which is a cliff edge, l look towards the docks of the village, seeing three empty Outcasts ships at the docks. Looking through the village, I see the Vikings of Berk fighting back against the Outcasts but not doing that good as the Outcasts have more numbers. Looking over to the forge, I see Gobber fighting with some of the villagers against a large group of Outcasts.

Narrowing my eyes at the outcasts, I run down the edge of the cliff, halfway down jumping off the cliff wall. Adding chakra to my feet to take most of the force of the impacted as I land, the floor under me cracks as dust is kicked up around me, concealing me from view as I stand up and pull my hood on.

Looking around at the Outcast and villagers who stopped fighting because of my entrance, the nearest Outcast charges at me with his right hand, which is holding his sword raised as yells out. Bringing his sword down on me in an overhead strike, I reach out with my left hand and grab his wrist, stopping the strike. Adding pressure to his wrist as a crunch is sounded as the bones in his wrist break, which makes the Outcast drop his sword as he yells out in pain, only to be shut up as my fist connects to his jaw. His jaw shattering under the force of the punch as he soars past one of his comrades, landing against the side of a building before he slumps to the floor lifelessly.

Turning my head to the last three Outcasts who are on the opposite sides of me and the one in front, I smirk as I draw my katana from its scabbard.

"Who's next?"

I call out, causing the Outcasts to forget about the villagers they were fighting and to charge at me. Bringing my sword up to my right, I block an overhead strike from the outcast on my right before shooting out my right foot, which connects with his left knee as a loud snap his sounded as his knee bends the opposite way. Before he can scream, I twist my body to the right as a sword passes me, impaling the Outcast in his chest as I bring my katana around in my twist so that it cuts through the Outcast that is from the left through his neck, decapitating him. Still in my twist, I bring my katana down so that the blade is pointing at the floor, blocking the strike to my chest from the Outcast that's from the front. Kicking him with my left foot, causing him to stumble back before I close the distance between us, piercing my blade through his chest, while he coughs up blood. Sliding my blade out of his chest, I look around me at the villagers who are looking at me with wide eyes as I only did this in 5 seconds.

Turning in the direction of the Forge, I start making my way there as I kill all the Outcasts in my way. Arriving at the Forge, I see Gobber strike down an outcast with his hammer prosthetic, not noticing the Outcast coming up behind him.

"GOBBER!"

I yell out as I throw one of my throwing knives at the Outcast behind him, which embeds itself into his head, his carcass crumbling to the ground as I duck and twist under a slash from an outcast behind me and driving my blade through him. Then pushing him of my blade as I twist my body, pulling out three throwing knives and using the twists momentum to launch them to three Outcasts in front of me, each of the knives hitting them in their necks, getting gurgles from them as they collapse to the ground lifelessly.

Looking towards me with gratitude, Gobber goes back to bashing the heads in of the Outcasts around him. Seeing movement to my right, I turn to see five outcasts, one in the back having a crossbow, another one with a war hammer and the last three having swords who are at the front. Looking at them as they stand there staring me down, I make the first move as I sprint towards the three Outcast with the swords, dodging a crossbow bolt half way there.

Bringing my katana diagonally up from my right to left, adding chakra to the vibration seal on the katana as I do, which makes the blade give off a buzzing sound as the Outcast brings his sword down to block the katana. Only for my blade to easily cut through it and him, causing his upper body to slide of his lower body before the two pieces land on the floor with wet fuds, which gains horror filled looks from everyone who was watching.

Grabbing two of my throwing knives from my chest, I throw them at the last two sword-wielders as I run towards the guy with the war hammer. Swinging the war hammer down at me, I sidestep out of the way before slicing through his two arms at the elbows while he's holding onto the war hammer, causing him to scream as he stands back with blood pouring from the stumps on his arms. Moving towards him, I slice through his neck and then bring my blade to my front, causing the crossbow bolt that was launched at me to bounce off it.

Sprinting forward towards the Outcast with the crossbow, which causes his eyes to widen as he tries to reload his crossbow faster. Only to stop as he feels the impact of my blade as it pierces through his chest and then leaves as I remove it and slice his head off.

Looking around the area, I see there are no more Outcasts as I look over to Gobber, who is looking at my handy work as he walks up to the guy that is in two pieces.

"Dam lad, what's that sword made of?"

Gobber asks with fascination as he looks at my katana with awe, gazing over the beauty but deadlines of it.

"That's a secret."

I answer with mirth, getting Gobber's to look at me with a pout as I place my Katana back into its scabbard. Catching movement, I and Gobber turn to see a villager coming up to us.

"I think that's all of them."

The villager says as he looks around at all the dead Outcasts, which Gobber nods at as he looks towards me with confusion on his face.

"Where did you learn to fight like that, lad? It was like you were a dragon by how fast you moved and the strength you showed."

Gobber says, causes me to look at him as all the villagers by us pay attention.

"You live from the age of five to fifteen in the forest, with wild dragons and animals always around you. You learn how to fight, get stronger, faster. Because if you don't you'll be dead in a couple of days."

I say, not lying but also not telling the whole truth as I make my way past him before stopping as I look back at him.

"I'm guessing there's no dragon training today?"

I ask which he replies by nodding his head as he makes his way to the mead hall with the other Vikings, to talk about the damages and casualties of the attack. Summoning my throwing knives back to their holsters, I start making my way to the cove.

(Toothless's POV)

Smelling blood, I look to the entrance of the cove to see Hiccup walk through it, his clothing covered in blood, which gets a concerned look from me as I quickly make my way over to his side.

" **What happened?"**

I ask in worry as I look him over for any wounds, which causes him to laugh and to shake his head at me.

"Outcasts attacked the village, killed a lot of them while stopping one that was about to kill Gobber. Don't worry about the blood, by the way, none of it is mine, just the other guys."

He says to me as he makes his way to the lake, making me sigh in relief as I walk up to his side as he takes off his armour, weapons, and equipment before putting them on the bank of the lake. Looking at him as he takes off his vest and then his cargo pants so that he is only in his boxers, which shows off his muscled body, causing me to stare as well as to lick my lips, which he notices as he gains a grin.

"Does someone see something they like?"

He says towards me, getting a blush from me as I stop my staring and to look him in the eyes that are filled with kindness and love towards me. Nodding my head shyly at him, his grin widens.

"What about you come in and join me then?"

He says as he steps into the water, swimming out before turning around to face me, indicating with his hand to come in with him. Smiling at him, I walk forward and into the water before swimming up to him and when I'm close to him he places his arms around my neck as he looks into my eyes.

"You know, I don't want to know what my life might have been like if I didn't come across you while I was making my way back here on that day."

He says to me as he leans his head against mine, making me smile at him.

" **Me too** **.** "

(Cove – Two weeks later – Hiccup's POV)

Sealing the last thing inside the huge storage scroll that's on the floor, I roll it up and seal it into a seal tattoo on my right arm. Turning towards Toothless, who is standing by the exit of the cave as she gazes around the cove. Walking over to the exit, I slap her ass as I walk past her, which gets a yelp from her as I laugh as she pouts at me, which only makes her look adorable.

"We better get going, don't want to leave the guys waiting, do we?"

I say as Toothless comes up to my side and leans forward slightly, so I can get on her back. Climbing on and scratching her behind her ears, making her purr, she takes off into the air towards the dragon arena.

Arriving at the dragon arena, she lands silently by the entrance of the arena, getting off her back before I make my way to the arena's gate. Opening it, I walk in with Toothless by my side as we make our way over to the cages doors and start to open all of them, the dragons from inside making their way out as each door is opened.

" **So, it's time to leave?** "

The Deadly Nadder says with hope.

" **Better be, I'm getting sick of being cramped up in that cage all day.** "

The Nightmare says in annoyance as he clicks some of his bones with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's time to leave."

I say as I look over all of them, then towards Toothless.

"Let's go, before one of those patrols come here."

I say to her as we move out of the arena before I climb onto her back and she takes off when I'm on her, the other dragons following us as we take off. Looking back at Berk as it gets smaller on the horizon, I smile as I turn my head back to the front.

'Not going to miss that place one bit, only Gobber is the one I can say I will miss.'

I think as Toothless makes her way to our Nest, the dragons from the arena trailing behind us.

[Author's notes: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the fighting in this chapter! I sure had fun writing it! Don't be afraid to tell me any bit of this chapter that you don't like, it could help me not make that same mistake in the future! See you on the next chapter!]


	3. The Death of the queen and the new Nest

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: There are lemons in this chapter! So if you are offended by that sort of thing, skip it! You won't be able to miss it! Also, this is my first time writing a lemon so don't judge!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 3 - The death of the queen and the new Nest.**

Growling, Stoick turns around to face Gobber who has a frown on his face as looks around the now empty dragon cages.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS AND FOR THEM TO BE BROUGHT TO ME. SO I CAN SEE WHO THE TRAITOR IS, BEFORE I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Stoick snarls out as he storms out of the arena, all the Vikings standing out of his way so his fury won't be unleashed on them. Looking around at the Vikings still in the arena, Gobber's eyes harden at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? WE HAVE A TRAITOR IN OUR MIDST!"

Gobber yells out, getting the Vikings to scatter out of the arena. Sighing, Gobber makes his way to the forge while thoughts of who the most likely person to be the one who released the dragons is.

Arriving at the forge, Gobber makes his way to the back room where Hiccup normally is when he's in the village. Looking around the room he sees its empty, except for the desk that has something covered by a large cloth with a rolled up piece of paper on top of it. Looking on in confusion as he walks over to the desk, he picks up the paper and unrolls it. Looking it over, he sees that it's a letter from Hiccup to him, causing him to get worried.

\- _Well,_ _it looks like I won't be seeing you in a long time, Gobber. You knew this day would come, didn't you? Berk has never been my nest, Gobber. You knew that for a long time, and that's why you never tried to persuade me to stay in the village. I must thank you for that, it showed me that you cared more for my happiness than the amount of time I would spend in the village, as well as if I would stay or leave._

 _Just to let you know, if you didn't know already, I always saw you as my father since I was 5, I still do now and nothing will change that._

 _Huh, the villagers must be running around like headless chickens by the time you are reading this, my mate thought if we're leaving, why not take the dragons with us as well? I think they will like where we are going, it's better than those cages they lived in or that_ _queen's_ _nest._

 _Anyway, I'm_ _getting off_ _track. Under the cloth is something that I made for you out of that metal you_ _were_ _fascinated_ _with, I think you will like it. I hope it serves you nicely in a battle as I know that it will be hell for your enemy's._ –

Tears in his eyes, Gobber folds up the letter and puts it in one of his pockets before grabbing the cloth and pulling it off of the desk, unveiling a two sided black battle axe head prosthetic. The battle axe is a simple one but it has seals inscribed onto the blades that sharpen, self-repair, strengthen and lighten it, which Gobber doesn't know.

Unstrapping his prosthetic hand before attaching the new one, he gives it a few test swings then looks down at his new prosthetic with a fond smile. His smile slowly fades as he thinks about who the traitor is, only to come back as he laughs at the irony of it all.

(Hiccups POV)

" **How long until we are there? We've been flying for four hours** **straight** **.** "

The Terrible Terror whines out as he lands on Toothless back, getting a glare from the corner of her eye as she looks over her shoulder at him, which he sticks his tongue out at her in response. Seeing this, I flick him lightly on the head, getting an approved look from Toothless as she goes back to looking at the front.

"We should be there in a minute; you should be able to see the island on the horizon about now."

I say loud enough for the other dragons to hear and truth to my words a mass of land can be seen getting bigger as we are getting closer to it. The magnitude and beautifulness of it getting awe looks from the dragons as they gaze upon it.

The island has a huge meadow located in the middle of it, turning into rocky plains as it gets closer to the mountain range which stretches around it, starting from the west going clockwise to the north-east. The mountains have grass that travels a quarter of the way up them, turning into light brown rock as the mountain steepens, stopping the last quarter of the way up that passes the clouds, that section being covered by snow. A forest connects to the mountains west side traveling around the meadow going anti-clockwise, stopping as it reaches the east of the island. Located between the North-East, going clockwise to the East is a collection of hot springs. Surrounding the island itself are other smaller islands as well as rocks that jut from the sea.

" **How come no other humans have tried to claim this place as theirs?** "

The Deadly Nadder says as she is mesmerised by the island, causing me and Toothless to smile as we gaze over the island.

" **One year after I met him, we found this place and decided this was going to be our nest, the only problem we had was other humans calling it theirs. But Hiccup said that Vikings don't travel this far out as they are too scared to sail off the world or something like that."**

Toothless says the last sentence with humour as we close in on the islands meadow. Landing gracefully on the grass, I dismount from Toothless back and look around the meadow with a smile then turn towards the dragons who are looking around.

"Ok, go and have a look around, but meet us back here tomorrow in the morning."

I say, causing them to fly off as I turn towards Toothless who's looking at me with a smile.

"Let's go and set up our Nesting area."

I say as I walk to her side, smiling at me she lowers her side as I climb back on. Taking off, she flies towards the mountains by the hot springs towards a big cave entrance on the side of one of the mountain. Flying through it, she lands a couple of feet inside of the cave as I jump off her back and look around the cave.

The cave is fairly big, reaching eight meters high, fifteen meters wide and twenty meters long. Half way along the caves right side wall is an opening that is the entrance of a square-like room as the walls curve around in the edges. In the far back of the cave is another opening but further on the left side, which is the entrance of a somewhat rectangle room. The back of the cave also has a fairly medium sized hot spring that fills up the extra space that is given by the left side wall that curves inwardly about seven meters and taking up ten meters of the wall. Applying chakra to the sealing tattoo on my arm, I grab the huge scroll that is unsealed from it and look over at Toothless who is checking out the square type of room.

" **We can put our nesting area in here.** "

She says at me as I nod my head at her then turn my head to the back of the cave and point at the entrance of the rectangle room.

"And the forge and study can go in there, also if the place needs more space, all we need to do is dig into the walls and create new rooms."

I say while she turns to face me as I approach her and give her a kiss then pull away as I smile at her.

"Remember what I said before we started to seal everything up back on Berk?"

I say, gaining a blush from her as she nods her head at me while her wings and tail twitch a bit as she gains arousal thinking about it.

" **That when we are** **in** **the new nest and find a nesting area with** **everything** **unsealed as well as placed where we want them to be, we can get to being true mates.** "

She says with excitement, causing my smile to widen.

"Then what are we waiting for, the faster we set this place up the faster we can get to being true mates."

(Hour later)

Looking around the room that used to be bare of anything, it is now full of furniture as on the floor is a carpet made out of bear pelts that covers a good portion of the floor. The bed from the old cave is pushed against the back wall of the room with a cabinet on either side of it. Taking up space on the right side wall is a wardrobe, on the left side wall is a bookshelf that is filled with all the books and scrolls about the history of the Uzumaki clan and their world.

Turning my head to my side as Toothless comes up to me, I smile at her as I kiss the side of her face then move over to the bed and turn around to face her.

 **(** **Warning! This is the lemon section of the chapter I warned you about. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip to the end!)**

Looking at me with lust in her eyes, she quickly makes it over to me and pushes her snout into my chest, shoving me onto the bed on my back. Climbing up onto the bed and over me, until her face is inches away from mine, I grab the back of her head before pulling her head down so that her scaly lips press against mine. Opening her mouth, she brings out her tongue and runs it over my lips causing me to open them, luring her tongue into my mouth which I use to attack back. Driving my tongue into her mouth, getting a moan from her as I move my hand down from her head across her shoulder to her sides, feeling the smoothness of her scales and her powerful muscles underneath them.

Breaking for air as I grab the top I'm wearing, taking it off and throwing it off theside of the bed then undoing my cargo pants only to be stopped as I am about to pull them down by Toothless left paw. Looking up at her with confusion, she smiles sexually at me as she moves forward, kissing me deeply while moving my hands out of the way.

Breaking the kiss, she trails her lips as she kisses here and there down my neck then over my chest to my groin. While she is doing this, she pulls my pants with her paw down to my ankles so my boxers are the only thing covering my groin. Mouth hovering inches above my groin, she looks at my boxers that have a bulge in them, then up at me in the eyes as she smirks as she moves her mouth down, grabbing the hem of my boxers.

Slowly as she is looking at me in the eyes, she pulls my boxers down to my knees, my dick springing free to stand up as she places her tongue on my left inner thigh. Advancing her tongue up slowly to my groin, she moves her tongue over my balls up to my dick, stopping at the head of it.

Moving her mouth forward so that her lips are pressed against the tip of my dick, she twirls her tongue around my dick's tip as I moan out. Smirking at me, she engulfs the head of my dick with her lips as she moves forward, getting a pleased moan from me as she starts sucking on it powerfully. Grabbing a handful of the blanket on the bed, she brings out her tongue and starts to move it around the untouched parts of my dick, while she keeps on sucking the tip of it.

Moving her head down she takes all of my dick into her mouth so that her lips are pressed against my groin, causing me to cry out and place my right hand on her head. She starts sucking and licking all of my dick before she starts to bob her head, dragging her lips up and down against my dick as I start panting as it starts twitching.

Smiling around my dick as she feels it start to twitch, she pushes her head all the way down so that her lips are pressed against my groin as she gives me one more powerful suck. This pushing me over the edge as I yell out in pleasure, while shooting cum into the back of her mouth, which she lets pool in her mouth before she opens her throat as my cum pours down her throat.

Finishing my orgasm, she gives one more powerful suck as she drags her lips up and off my dick, getting a wet pop as it leaves her mouth. Looking at me, she licks her lips then completely pulls off my pants and boxers with her paw before she moves back up my body so she is directly looking into my stunned eyes.

" **You taste great, next time I need a drink, I'll come to you for one.** "

She says with desire, then leans forward setting her lips against mine which snaps me out of my stunned look as we go back to deep kissing. Grabbing her sides before I flip her onto her back so that I am on top of her with my right hand supporting my weight on the bed next to her head. Traveling my other hand over the scales on her side while breaking the kiss, I move my head so that it's next to hers.

" _I think I need to repay you, for that, little_ _show._ "

I whisper tenderly to her, getting a shiver from her as I move down between her back legs so that I am straddling her tail. Looking down, I trace my hands down over her stomach to between her legs, the scales get smaller as they get closer to the central point between her back legs. Looking at her lips which are bloated out, showing the pink flesh inside of her lips and her clitoris which are both wet with arousal, below her lips where her tail joins her body are other small scales that surround a round pink entrance that is her tail hole.

Moving my hand to her swollen lips, I grab hold of them and trace my thumbs over the outside of them, which gets a wanting moan from her as I push them together. Leaning forward, I place my tongue on the bottom of her outer lips before I drag it slowly to the top of her lips. Pulling away, I move my thumbs inside her and pull her lips apart so I can see the inside of her pink vent, then move my mouth forward as I position my tongue at the bottom of her lips. Trailing my tongue over her lips then into her vent as far as it can go, causing Toothless to cry out as her vent muscles cramp around my tongue. Using this to my advantage, I start sucking the juice from her vent as well as moving my tongue around inside of her while moving my hand to the top of her lips.

Tracing my thumb over her clitoris, this getting her wings to shoot out and stretch as she throws back her head as she moans loudly in pleasure. Moving my head away from her lips, I lick the juices on my lips before moving my mouth over to her clitoris and press my lips against it as I start sucking and nibbling on it.

Grabbing a hold of her hip with my left hand before moving my right hand's fingers inside of her, I start to finger her vent as I bite down lightly on her clitoris, giving it a powerful suck as she screams out, while her vent tightening around my fingers. Quickly moving my mouth off of her clitoris, I drive my tongue back into her vent before I start to thrust my tongue in and out of her vent as I suck, while my fingers are still fingering her, which causes her legs, tail, and wings to go ridged.

Throwing back her head, she lets out a pleasurable scream as her vent walls clutch around my tongue and fingers while her cum pours out of her, flowing into my mouth which I swallow every drop of. Lapping up all of her juices that are splashed around her lips before whipping my face with my hand, I look up into her dazed eyes.

"Want to get to the main bit, or do you need some time?"

I say warmly to her as I get off her tail, losing her glazed look as it is replaced by lust, she turns over onto all fours and stretches. Looking over her shoulder at me, she leans forward so that her head is resting on the bed and raises her rear towards me. Lifting her tail to the side, giving me a complete view of her rear while she starts to sway her ass from side to side as she looks at me sexually.

Moving forward, I lift her tail over my left shoulder as I place my dick's head against her folds, causing a shiver to go through me and her. Moving my hips up, I start grinding my dick against her folds as we both moan in pleasure before she starts moving her hips in the opposite way. Having enough of the teasing, Toothless moves forward so that the head of my dick is the only thing touching her lips before she moves back a bit so that the head is taken into her folds, which clenches around it as it enters.

Moaning in pleasure, she clenches her lips around the head of my dick before she slams her ass into my groin, causing my dick to spread her vent walls as it slams into her. This getting a shout of pleasure from me as I feel her walls pulse as my dick slides against them, while she stretches out her wings and lets out a pleasure filled scream as she grinds her ass into my groin.

Leaning over her as I grab her left hip with my left hand, while I grab the base of her tail tightly with my right hand. She then starts moving back and forth, my dick vanishing into her vent as her ass smacks into my groin before reappearing as she pulls away until the head of my dick is the only thing in her. Feeling my dick slide against her vent walls as they tighten every so often, which gets moans of pleasure from me as I start moving my hips with her to add to the pleasure, getting a hard squeeze from her in response.

Looking down, I see her lips dragging off and on to the base of my dick as the only thing that can be heard in the cave is wet smacks, heavy breathing, and moans of pleasure. Grabbing her hip and tail tightly as I push forward, putting all of my weight onto her as her face is pushed against the bed as I start to pound into her. Moving my right hand's thumb to her tail hole, I start to rub my thumb against her puffed-out tail hole before I push my thumb into her ass, moving it around inside as I carry on fucking her.

Screaming out in pleasure as I start to dominate her, making her more aroused as my hips keep slamming into her ass as her body rocks back and forth, getting loud wet smacks as I thrust my dick as far as it can go into her vent before pulling it out to its head then slamming it back in.

Getting her vent walls pounded as she lets me take her, she suddenly gets a gleam in her eyes as she slams her ass back into me hard as I am about to thrust into her. Catching me by surprise as I land on my back with her straddling my groin, my dick still in her as she looks over her shoulder at me with a smirk.

" **It's time for the mount to become the rider.** "

She says to me as I smirk back at her as she starts to ride me, while being careful of her weight as I lay back groaning, holding her tail in my arms as she raises her hips and slams them back down onto me. This getting more wet smacks as she keeps her lips tightened around my dick, making me feel more of the arches of her vent walls as they ripple over my dick.

Feeling my orgasm coming and feeling her walls grow tighter, I let go of her tail as I move forward, placing my hands around her waist as I lean my chest against her back. She gives one more powerful down thrust, stretching her wings out as she grinds her ass into my groin as we both scream out in pleasure and cum, her vent muscles sucking all of my cum into her as well as sucking me dry.

Panting we flop down on our sides as my dick slips out of her vent as I rub her side.

 **(End of lemon! Stop here if you skipped!)**

" **That was –** Pant. **– the most incredible –** Pant. **–** **thing,** **I have –** Pant. **– ever felt."**

Toothless says tiredly as I move up the bed so my head is resting next to hers, while putting my arm over her side so my hand is on her chest.

"Yeah – Pant – and I wouldn't – Pant – do it, if it's – Pant – not with you."

I say as I kiss the back of her head as we fall into unconsciousness.

(Next day)

Blushing as the dragons are looking from me then to Toothless, while they sniff the air and raise their eyebrows at us as they can smell the musk of our mating. This causing Toothless to shift her weight from one paw to the other, scared of what they are going to say, which I see as I automatically growl at them, while releasing my KI.

" _WHAT?_ "

I snarl out, the pressure of my KI causing them to gasp for air as they fall to the ground as they look at me in fear.

" **N-Not** **-** **Nothi** **-Nothing!** "

They quickly shout out in terror, causing me to calm down and to cut off my KI, which gets a sigh of relief from them as I turn my head to Toothless as I smile at her, which she returns.

"Now! Do you know why you are here? I'm not meaning on this island, I mean why I asked you to come back to this exact location."

I say as I look at each of them, only getting clueless looks from them as they shake their heads.

"Would you…"

I say to Toothless, getting a nod from her as she makes sure that the dragons are paying attention to her.

" **We have three weeks before the ice fully sets in which will make it so Vikings won't be able to sail. And in those weeks we are going to train you so that you will be stronger than others from your** **species. We are doing this** **because when those from the Queen's Nest come here** _ **you**_ **will be the leader of your own species. You will make sure that everyone from your species is cared for as well as trained like we will be training you, you will also bring us the bigger problems from your species to us and we will deal with it or them. Hiccup said to me this is how clans work so each species will be their own clan and the most powerful in their clan will be the leader of that clan,** _ **but**_ **if they are not clear headed they can't be the leader.** "

Toothless says as I unseal a storage scroll from a storage seal on my armor before unsealing the contents of the scroll, which are sealing ink, paper, target dummy's, already made seals waiting to be used and a bokken. The bokken being reinforced with seals as well as a seal that will make it feel like you have been cut if it touches you by sending chakra into the nerves where it strikes.

Picking up the bokken and spinning it around in my hand a couple of times, I turn to the dragons with an evil smirk and a gleam in the eyes, causing them to take a step back.

"Let's get to that, _training._ Shall we _?_ "

I say to them a little _too_ sweetly, causing them to take a big gulp as Toothless snickers at their misfortune.

(Three weeks later)

Staring at the Nadder that is twenty meters away from me as she stares back, while the other dragons watch from the sidelines with Toothless at the front of them. I shift the bokken in my right hand a bit as I see the Nadder's muscles twitch then she launches forward, half way away from me digging her claws into the ground as she spins her body around and whips her tail towards me. Her tail creating a crack sound as it breaks the sound barrier as three of her tail spines are launched from her tail as they hurl towards me.

Bringing the bokken up, I twist my body so that my right side is facing her as two spines that would have hit my shoulders pass me, while my bokken intercepts a spine to my head, not batting it away but changing its course so it passes inches away from my face. Using her spines as a diversion, she breathes out fire at me while I dodge her spines, covering the area I'm at in flames.

As the fire dies down it shows that the place I was at is empty, causing her to look around for me and to find that I'm nowhere to be seen making her relax, only for a shadow to cover her. Looking up, her eyes widen as she moves her head back as a bokken barely scrapes her nose and hit the floor, forming a small crater from the force of the impact.

Quickly, I take my two hands off the handle of the bokken and spin around on the spot, performing a back kick. Sending a pulse of chakra from my foot at the end of my kick extending my reach, hitting the underside of her head which launches her a couple of feet of the floor, landing on her back four meters away from me. Approaching her downed body, I place the tip of my bokken against her neck.

"Dead."

I say to her as I move the bokken away as she gets up, shaking her body then turning to face me.

"You've gotten quicker and the way you launch your spines is better than you used to do. If I was a normal human I wouldn't be able to dodge them. The way you are using your spines as a distraction is also good as well as your accuracy, you just need to be more aware of your surroundings, but other than that, nothing's wrong."

I say with satisfaction, getting a smile from her as she moves over to the other dragons as Toothless comes up to me.

" **They are much better at fighting than what they used to be like.** "

Toothless says with approval as she sits down by my side and leans her head onto my shoulder while I bring my left hand up and rub the side of her face.

"Yeah, they have come along nicely in these past weeks."

I say as I kiss the side of her head before resting my head against hers.

" **Have you finished that** **seal** **you were working on?** "

She says to me in curiosity, causing me to get a faraway look as I remember the first time she saw that seal.

(Flashback – One week)

" **What's that you working on?** "

Toothless says as she leans her head over my shoulder as she looks down at the desk that has paper with seal drawings, books open at certain pages and notes all over the place. Looking up at her, I look back down to the desk as I scratch her under her chin, which gets a purr from her.

"The Uzumaki clan made this seal that created whirlpools around their home, a perfect defense against ships but not against ninjas. I'm making my own version that will make maelstroms surround the island as well as forming lightning storms, the seal makes the storms by turning the chakra that's in the air into lightning, which then gets discharged out of the storm. I also got a seal that lets someone through the storms and maelstroms without getting harmed but there still a chance, even though it's small, that someone can still get through it without the seal. But the defense is more for causing someone to not go any further or for an armada to be crushed if it tries to get through. I'm still working out some bugs in the seal, but it should be finished in a couple of days, the latest being a week"

I say to her as she looks over the seal before she sees another seal put to the side of the desk with books on human anatomy around it and a scroll with the Henge no jutsu technique next to it, which gets a raised eyebrow from her.

" **And that seal?** "

She asks, causing me to look where she is looking at and for me to gain a smile at what she is looking at.

"That's just a side project I'm doing, and no, I'm not going to tell you what it is. That's a secret."

I say to her, getting a pout from her which makes me laugh.

(End of flashback)

"Yeah, it's finished. I just need to place the seals on all of the islands surrounding this one, then place a central control seal on this island, so we don't need to go to every island to turn them on or off."

I say with a smile as she takes her head away from my shoulder.

" **Then what are we doing standing here? Let's set those seals up then go to sleep, we want some energy for the battle with the queen tomorrow, don't we?** "

Toothless says as she leans her side to me, causing me to smile at her as I move by her side and climb onto her back. Tensing her legs while opening her wings, she kicks off the ground into the air then heads to our cave to get the seals.

(Next day)

"Ok, do you know where all of you are involved in this plan?"

I call out behind me as we are flying in a V formation, nearing the end of the mist that surrounds the queens Nest. Me, Toothless and the Terrible Terror that's on my shoulder at the front, the Nightmare with the Hideous Zippleback in the middle, while the Gronckle and Deadly Nadder are at the back.

" **I go into the Nest, spread the news to all the dragons that the queen is going to be challenged by an alpha and to get out, quietly.** "

The Terrible Terror on my shoulder says.

" **We will herd them off the island and keep them there until you have dealt with the queen.** "

The Deadly Nadder says as the other dragons nod in agreement, getting an approved nod from me and Toothless. Coming out of the mist, we fly around the volcano looking for entrances and weak points on it, looking at the Terrible Terror on my shoulder as I nod at him, causing him to jump off my shoulder then to fly into one of the small entrances of the volcano. Waiting a while as we look carefully at the volcano, we see movement at multiple entrances as dragons start flying out, looking over my shoulder at the dragons in the formation.

"Go! You don't want to be here when the fighting begins!"

I shout out to them, getting them to go and gather up all the dragons as I turn back to looking at the island, waiting until all the dragons are off the island.

"Ok, Toothless. It's time to show why you don't want to mess with a Night Fury and their mate."

I say as I unseal my compound bow from the storage seal on my left glove, while Toothless goes into her alpha mode and dive bombs towards the volcano. Powering up a chakra infused plasma blast with nearly all of her chakra as she dives, which gets the Night Fury's signature high pitch whistle as she unleashes a powerful chakra infused plasma blast at the side of the volcano.

As the shot hits the side of the volcano, a massive explosion happens as the shot detonates, producing a defining bang that can be heard all the way over at Berk, causing its residents to cry out in alarm as they run out of their home to look in the direction of the nest where the sound came from. Looking at the mushroom cloud that comes from the volcano that used to be there as now there's just a huge pile of rubble in its place, which causes me to look down at Toothless with a deadpan look.

"Have you heard the saying, _overkill_ _?_ Because I think that you just made a new saying, and it goes like this. _Just Toothless it_."

I say sarcastically to her, causing her to giggle at me only to stop as the rubble starts to shift as the queen comes out of it with a _what the fuck_ look on her face as she looks at the rubble around her. Leaning down so that my head is at the side of Toothless.

"I think you broke her."

I say amusingly to Toothless, causing her to burst out laughing, which catching the queen's attention as she looks over at us and seeing that we are the only thing in the vicinity, quickly puts together that we are the ones that caused the volcano to turn into a pile of rubble.

" **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!** "

The queen screams out then breathes out fire at us, which we dodge to the right of as I pull back the string on my bow as two explosives arrows are unsealed from one of the seals on the bow. Letting go of the string, launching the arrows at the queen's face as they soar through the air, detonating as they impact the two closed eyes on the left side of her face.

This causing the queen to scream out in anger and try to snap at us as Toothless dive bombs again, shooting her with a not infused chakra blast to the front left legs knee, which causes the queen to tumble to the left side as she can't support her full weight properly on that leg now. Flying around the queen, we see the unused wings on her back, which causing me to gain a smirk as an idea comes to me.

"Toothless, make it so she can't use her legs and then shoot her in the wings."

Nodding at me, Toothless takes another dive bomb but at the queen's right side as she is getting up from her fall, then closes her wings halfway as I flatten myself on her back as she spins. Shooting two plasma blasts as she is in the spin at the right front and back leg knees, then leveling herself out while she pulls back up into the sky.

Crumbling to the floor as she can't support her weight, the queen snarls out in anger only to stop as she screams out as a blast hits her in the back between her wings. Looking down at the unmoving queen, I raise an eyebrow, which is not seen by anyone as the mask I'm wearing is blocking my face from view.

" **Uh, is that it?** "

Toothless says as she looks at the queen unimpressed, only for the look to vanish as the queen's wings start twitching before they stretch out as the queen roars out in anger, while she gains flight and turns to us with fury on her face.

" **I'M GOING TO BURN YOU, THEN CRUSH YOU, THEN EAT YOU, THEN SPIT YOU OUT! THEN? THEN? DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!** "

The queen screeches out pissed as she starts chasing us as we fly away from her but at her speed, easily dodging her tries of chomping us out of the air as well as the fire she keeps spewing out at us. Gaining altitude, I look over my shoulder at the queen who is following us before looking back to my front as I lean down to Toothless.

"Be right back!"

I say to her, causing her to gain a confused look before her eyes widen as I leap backward off her back, getting an alarmed look from her as I zip through the air towards the queen. The queen gets a toothy grin as she goes to bite me only to have an arrow lodged in her left nostril which explodes, causing her to howl out in pain as I land on her head.

Applying chakra to my feet then sealing my bow back into its storage seal as I run up her back, jumping onto the first spine that extends from her back then jumping down her back from one to the next spine. I unseal kunai's that have explosion seals engraved onto them from my armor, throwing them into where the queen's wings are attached to her body as I move to her tail before jumping off her side.

Looking under me at the queen, I see Toothless sharply turn around using the spines on her back to dodge the queen who soars past her, then speeding down to me. Coming under me, I grasp a hold of her back while applying chakra as she zooms under me and secure myself on her with chakra.

" **DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN BEFORE TELLING ME, YOU DICK!** "

Toothless yells out with anger and worry, causing me to gain a soft look on my face as well as beating myself on the inside for making her panic.

"Sorry love, won't happen again."

I say softly to her, which calms her down only to be interrupted by the queen.

" **GET BACK HERE, YOU PESTS!** "

The queen yells out as she flies down towards us, which gets a twitch of an eyebrow from me as I turn my head towards her.

"DO YOU MIND? WE'RE TALKING HERE!"

I shout out as I turn back to looking at my front, only causing the queen's fury to build as I plainly ignored her. Screaming out, the queen builds up gas in her mouth as she follows us down, only for Toothless to turn around and fire a plasma blast into her mouth, which alights the build-up of gas in the back of her mouth.

Howling out in pain then widening her eyes as we break out of the clouds towards the rubble of the volcano, she opens her wings to stop from crashing into the floor. Slowing down her descent, which causes a smirk to appear on her face, only for me to detonate the explosion seals on the kunai's that are lodged into her back. The explosive force of the seals ripping her wings off, getting a shriek of pure pain from her as Toothless levels out, soaring a meter from the ground as the queen collides into the volcano's rubble. The impact of the queen causing the ground to tremor under us as dust is kicked up off the ground, concealing the queen from view.

Circling around the cloud of dust as we watch the dust disperse, which reveals the dead queen who is half buried in rubble, the rubble around her stained red from her blood while her severed wings lay some distance away from her corpse on top of the rubble. Rubbing Toothless side, I take off my mask with my right hand and lean down as I place a kiss on the back of her head.

" **It looks like the battle is** **over.** "

Toothless says as she glides down to the grown and lands gracefully, while she comes out of her alpha mode.

"That, it is."

I say as I descend from her back before looking over to the huge pile of rubble, while Toothless comes up to my side and wraps her body around me, resting her head on my shoulder as she does. Looking at her, I smile as I kiss the side of her head before looking to the direction where the dragons took the other dragons to.

"I think you should let the others know that the queen has been dealt with."

I say as I look back at Toothless who looks at me.

" **Only if you give me another kiss first.** "

She says as she moves her body around me so her face is in front of mine as she presses her body against mine, cuddling into my body as she smiles at me. Smiling, I lean forward and press my lips against hers before opening them as I bring out my tongue, dragging it across her scaly lips slowly, which gets a shiver and moan from her as I pull away.

"Does that satisfy you? Or do I need to start kissing you in _other_ places?"

I say with a sly smile, causing her to breathe heavily to calm her arousal down as her mind thinks about the places that I'm talking about kissing.

" **N-No that's** **no-not** **needed.** "

She says as she takes a big breath then unleashes a loud roar, which gets one in return a minute later as we look where it comes from and see a large cluster of dragons coming towards us. They land around the front of us as they look on with wide eyes at the rubble that used to be the volcano and the dead queen that is half buried in it, thus causing the dragons to look over at us. Looking around at the mass of dragons in front of us, one of the dragons at the front lowers its head at us followed by all of the other dragons in the crowd.

" **ALPHA!** "

One of the dragons shouts out, who is soon joined by other dragons shouting out the same thing. Looking over at Toothless, I smile at her as I rest my hand on her shoulder.

"It seems they accept you as their alpha."

I say to her as she looks around at the dragons bowing towards us, her face showing pride at having them accept her as their alpha.

[Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter! If you didn't, tell me why so I won't do it again! I hope you liked the lemon to those of you who read it, I think I did a good job at it for the first time writing one! Anyway, have a nice day and see you the next time I do!]


	4. Skrills and Changewings joining the Nest

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 4 –** **Skrills** **and Changewings joining the Nest.**

Looking out of the entrance of the cave with my side leaning against the caves wall, I gaze across the island. Looking around, I see all the dragons from the queen's nest happily settling in and flying around the island, finding places to build their own small nests. Gaining a smile at how comfortable they seem with being on the island and how they seem to be opening themselves up to others, telling them about how it was like being the queen's slaves.

" **Beautiful isn't it?** "

Toothless says as she comes up to my side as she looks around the island in view, then turns her head to face me as I look at her in the eyes then over her body, while gaining a smile as I do so.

"Not as beautiful as you."

I say while I lean towards her and plant a kiss on her lips then pull away, looking at the small blush she has developed as I do because of what I said to her, which causes my smile to widen. Pouting at the teasing, Toothless looks back out of the cave entrance and gazes across it with a faraway look.

" **I remember my mother saying that one day a place like this was going to exist. But she said that we were missing something important, for it to happen."**

She says as she looks back at me with passion in her eyes, then leans forward so that her lips are inches away from mine as we both look into each other's eyes.

" **I never realised until now, that the something she was talking about, was you.** "

She whispers, her lips hovering over my lips as she is about to bring me into a deep kiss.

" **ALPHA'S!** "

A Deadly Nadder shouts as he lands by the entrance to our cave, only to stop and look on in fear as we both turn our heads slowly around to him, both of us levelling him a glare for interrupting us, which causes him to freeze in place.

" _What? /_ _ **What?**_ "

We both say deadly serious towards him, causing him to unconsciously take a step back as he takes an audible gulp.

" **W-We** **have** **so-som-some** **dra** **-dragons** **th** **-that are** **in-injured** **from Vik-Viking weapons,** **th** **-that haven't** **hea** **-healed b-by themselves. W-What d-do we do wi-with them?** "

The Deadly Nadder stutters out nervously while he looks down at the ground away from our eyes, causing us to calm down and for our glares to be replaced by softness as we look at the cowering Nadder.

"Take us to them."

I say in a gentle tone to him, which brings him out of his trembling state as he looks back up at us, seeing the softness in our eyes which causes him to fully relax. Nodding to us he turns around, while I climb onto Toothless back, before taking off with us following after him. Flying down the mountains we come to a stop at a cave that is at ground level, in the middle of the mountains length facing out to the rocky plains, the cave entrance being a good 15 meters high and 32 meters wide.

Landing on the outside of the cave we follow the Nadder inside the huge cavity of the mountain looking around as we do, seeing all the dragons that are laying around lazily but when they see me and Toothless they stand up then bow their heads to us in respect. Coming to a stop at the back of the cave where the air is filled with a foul odour, we look around to see a large group of dragons on the floor. The dragons having red swollen cuts running along their bodies with blood and pus coming out of them, getting an alarmed look from me as I turn to the Deadly Nadder who brought us here.

"How long have they been like this?"

I say seriously to him, which causes him to have a thoughtful look before he looks back at us.

" **They have been like this from yesterday morning, to now.** "

The Deadly Nadder says as I look over the wounds on the dragons, then up at the dragons that have come over to look at what we are going to do, then over to Toothless, which catches her attention.

"Ok, could you get me the storage scroll that has all the medical materials sealed inside of it?"

Nodding to me she quickly bolts out of the cave to our nest, while I look around at all of the wounded dragons in the cave.

" _This is going to be a long_ _day._ "

I say under my breath with a sigh.

(One week later)

Currently inside of a cave that is roundish with the back half of the cave being raised a couple of feet, where I and Toothless are with the clan heads on the lower half of the room. The cave is located on the summit of the tallest mountain on the island, which is at the centre of the mountain range. The cave has seals on the walls that produce oxygen from chakra and keeps it in the cave. Looking to my right side where Toothless is sitting with her side pressed against mine, I smile at her then look at the front of us where the clan heads of each species are standing, looking at us with respect.

" **So how is all of your species faring on this new nest?** "

Toothless says with curiosity, while she looks at the dragons in front of us.

" **All of my species have set in nicely on an island on the north side of this one and I have instructed them to start training in what you taught me."**

The Deadly Nadder says with the other dragons nodding towards us before they go on to tell us the same things, which gets a satisfied nod from the both of us.

"Has there been any problems?"

I say, getting negatives from them which causes Toothless and me to gain a smile only for the Terrible Terror to take a step forward, catching everyone's attention.

" **Are we going to find more dragons out there and offer them a place here?** "

The Terrible Terror questions, causing me and Toothless to gain a thoughtful look and for the other dragons to pay rapt attention.

" **Yeah, we should send out some dragons and see if there are dragons in the area that want to join our** **Nest.** "

Toothless says as she turns to me to see if I have anything to voice.

" **We should ask the Changewing if they want to join. Because if they do, we can make a spy network with them being the spy's as they would be perfect for it. This will let us know what's going on outside of the nest, and I personally think they would like doing something like this.** "

I input as I start going over all the positives of the Changewing's joining the nest, while all the dragons start whispering amongst themselves about what I said as Toothless smiles at me.

" **That's a good idea, but some dragon species won't be allowed to join the nest, the** _ **Whispering Deaths**_ **are an example because of how they act towards different species, attacking anything that's not their** **kin.** "

Toothless says, uttering the name of the species with disgust as well as the dragons in the room hardening their eyes at the mention of that species. Placing a hand on the back of Toothless's neck before I give her a warm smile as she turns to face me, causing her hate filled eyes to soften as she looks into mine.

" _ **Thanks.**_ "

She whispers as she turns back to the front and looks over the dragons.

" **Is there anything that you want to suggest? Or is everything already been taken cared of?** "

Toothless says as she looks around at the dragons, seeing that no one has anything to voice as they shake their heads.

"Ok, if there is nothing else to discuss, you all can go."

I say to them, getting nods from them as they bow to us then turn around to leave the cave as they ought to get back to what they were doing. As they are about to leave a brown scaled Terrible Terror fly's into the cave, getting a raised eyebrow from the Terrible Terror clan head.

" **What are you doing here?** "

The Terrible Terror clan head questions, causing the brown scaled Terrible Terror to look over to him and bow in apology.

" **I got important news for the Alpha's, my lord.** "

The Terrible Terror answers still in her bow, causing me and Toothless to look at her more intently.

" **What's this important news?** "

Toothless inquiries, which gets the Terrible Terror to look over to us not looking into our eyes because of the held back power inside of them, which threatens to drown her if she looks into them.

" **There has been sightings of a number of Skrill's flying in the storms** **to** **the south. We don't know how many there are, but they have been letting us see them.** "

The Terrible Terror answers with respect, while I'm looking on with a frown as different scenarios go through my mind.

"They haven't done anything hostile to any of the dragons in the area?"

I question the Terrible Terror with a serious gaze, causing the terror to shift her body under my stare.

" **No, they haven't done anything hostile to any of the dragons on the Nest.** "

The Terrible Terror says, causing Toothless to tilt her head in thought.

"You can go now, that is if you have nothing more to say?"

I say to the Terror who shakes her head then quickly leaves the cave with the other dragons, while I turn towards Toothless as she gets up.

"Let's go and see what these Skrills are doing on _our_ Nest."

I utter as we walk outside the cave side by side.

(South lightning storms – Toothless's POV)

Hovering in front of the lightning storm with my mate on my back, we both gaze into the storm, catching multiple forms every time lightning strikes which outlines their bodies with light as they move around in the storm. Narrowing my eyes at the dragons moving around inside of the storm, I draw back my head as I inhale until my lungs are full then let out a deafening roar into the storm.

All the movement in the storm stills as I go into my alpha mode, while my mate on my back stiffens ready for any sudden attack. Catching movement on our left we turn our heads slightly in the direction of the movement, so we still have full view of the other dragons in the storm.

A blood red scaled Skrill comes out of the storm and stops hovering in front of us while looking me over then raises its right scaly brow when it's gazing at my mate.

" **So the rumours about the Night Fury and the human is true, how enlightening. We thought it was just fabricated gossip made by a crazy dragon.** "

The Skrill says with a deep voice showing that it's a male as he looks over the two of us, causing Hiccup to growl with inpatients.

"Yes, the rumours are true. Now, what are _you_ and _your_ pack doing in _our_ Nest?"

Hiccup says, adding some of his KI to his voice which makes it come out as a deep snarl filled with power, while I add more power to my alpha aura. This causing the Skrill's eyes to widen in fear with his body slightly freezing in place at the power we are giving off.

" **You got five seconds to answer the question before I turn you into ash, then do the same to your pack.** _ **Don't**_ **test me.** "

I snarl out loud enough for the other dragons to hear, glaring at the Red Skrill in front of us as I do. Quivering as he hovers in the air, he looks into my eyes seeing the seriousness in them, which cause him to get nervous.

" **We wanted to know if the rumours about the Night Fury and its human killing the queen, then making a dragon paradise, was true.** "

The Skrill says quickly, while the other Skrills in the storm come out, showing that there is fifteen of them as well as showing that they have a red scaled hatchling with them. The hatchling hiding behind one of the Skrills, peeking out from behind the Skrill as it looks at us with big round eyes.

"And what are you and your pack going to do now that you know that the rumours are true?"

Hiccup questions as I gaze over all the Skrills in front of us. Shifting in the air a bit, the Skill looks over to his pack who nod their heads at him, turning to look in our direction he gazes at us with seriousness in his eyes.

" **We want** **to,** **if you allow us, to join your Nest. Our desire to join has only been heightened because of the lightning storms that surround your Nest.** "

The Skrill says humbly to us as he and his pack lower their heads in submission and respect towards us. Looking at all the Skrills, a smile makes its way onto my face as Hiccup rubs my side.

"We would love for you and your pack to join our Nest, but we need to tell you some rules before you join."

Hiccup says towards the Skrills, which gets a nod from them as they pay attention to what he's going to say.

"No fighting other dragons in the nest. Your pack leader is responsible for all of his pack and must deal with the problems that are caused by the pack. If there are problems that the pack leader can't take care of, he will bring it to us and we will deal with it. If there is information that brings harm to the Nest and its occupants, it will be brought to us immediately. And finally, your pack must train so that all of you are at your best abilities and when you reach our standards, you must stay at that standard."

Hiccup states seriously as he looks around at the Skrills who nod their heads in confirmation to the rules set, which gets a pleased smile from behind his mask.

" **Then welcome to our Nest.** "

I say with my smile still in place, while the skrills beam with happiness at being allowed to join the Nest.

(Three days later – Hiccup's POV)

Over the three days that the Skrills have joined the nest a number of other dragons have joined too and there are still more coming every day. The Skrills have taken up an island and have been staying in the lightning storms surrounding the nest most of the day. They have also been going through the training that I and Toothless set for them and even though it has been three days into their training the progress is visible. The sea that surrounds the nest is now filled with a lot of sea dragons who help with funnelling shoal of fish into an area where the dragons will box them in. Then a group of Scauldrons will heat the water where the shoal is, killing them all and after that, the dragons will collect the dead fish.

Coming out of my thoughts, I look down to Toothless who is resting her head on my lap, while I run my hand over her head. Smiling as I lean down and kiss the back of her head, causing her to raise her head and give me a kiss on my right cheek.

"What? No kiss on the lips?"

I say with fake hurt in my voice, causing her to smile at me in amusement.

" **You'll have to earn** **it** **if you want me to kiss you there.** "

She says to me with enjoyment as I look at her only for a smirk to make its way onto my lips, making her a bit nervous as she looks at me. Quickly moving, I grab her and roll her onto her back so I am on top of her chest with me gazing down into her eyes, then to lean down so my mouth is on the right side of her head.

" _I have to earn it, do I? Well, I know how I can do that._ "

I whisper to her sexually as I bring out my tongue and run it along her right biggest ear, causing Toothless to gasp out because of how sensitive her ears are. Moving the tip of the ear into my mouth, I nibble down on it which gets a long drawn out moan from her. Moving my head away from her ear as I let it go, I move my head so I am gazing into Toothless half lidded eyes.

"Have I earned that kiss now?"

I say to her, only for her to capture my lips with hers in response to my question. Moving my right hand up to her head, I cup the side of it with my hand as I press forward, deepening the kiss which causes her to moan out in pleasure. Opening my lips, I trace my tongue along her lips then push it into her mouth as she opens them, her tongue caressing with my tongue as we both moan. Pulling away from the kiss with a trail of our saliva connecting to our mouths, I lick my lips breaking the string of saliva as I move forward embracing her in my arms while she wraps her front paws around my back.

" **I must be the luckiest dragon to have you come** **across** **me when I was in that trap.** "

Toothless says as she nuzzles her head into mine with a smile.

"Or maybe, I'm the lucky one to have stumbled upon that trap and find that it held a beautiful Night Fury inside of it."

I say as I bring up my right hand and brush it along the side of her face, while I look into her eyes with love. Eyes widening, she looks at me in shock as I smile down to her.

" **You thought I was beautiful when I was still a male?** "

She says to me nervously, causing me to lean towards her and plant a quick kiss on her lips.

"I have always admired your looks, not in the loving way back then but in a more, I know that female Night Furys would be throwing themselves at you, kind of way. I think I wouldn't care if you remained as a male, but I must say I am glad you changed as you look much hotter as a female than you did a male."

I say lovely to her as some tears come out of her eyes at my words, which I wipe away as she leans forward and draws me into another deep kiss again.

(Four days later)

" **So what if they attack us before we can even say anything to them?** "

Toothless says as we come up to a good sized island and stop a distance away from it, hovering in the air while we look down and over the island. The whole island is covered by a forest which cloaks the islands floor in darkness, only specks of sunlight being able to get through the foliage of the trees.

"Well hopefully that doesn't happen, I'm not ok with acid being shot at me, but if they do I think you should go into your alpha mode while I'll release all of my Ki, that should make them stop or just make them pass out."

I say while I rub her side as she glides down and lands on the beach of the island. Jumping off her back I look into the darkness of the forest, seeing a couple of pale yellow eyes looking at us then disappearing into the darkness. Frowning I look to my side at Toothless to see her looking into the forest as well with a frown.

" **They know that we are here. Should we wait until they come to us, or should we go find them?** "

Toothless says as she looks at me as I think about what she said, looking back into the forest I incline my head towards it.

"We should go to them as they will feel safer if we are where they are more comfortable."

I answer, which gets a nod from Toothless as we make our way into the forest, while we are making our way towards the middle of the forest, we can hear multiple dragons following us a distance away as well as the often pale yellow eyes appearing then vanishing around us.

" _ **Well, it looks like they aren't going to outright attack us.**_ "

Toothless whispers to me as we near the middle of the forest, coming out into a clearing which has boulders and rocks scattered around inside of it. Coming to a stop in the middle of the clearing, we look around it for any movement. Catching shimmers around the outside of the clearing, we see Changewings un-camouflaging themselves around us, there being a total of thirty of them. Catching movement at our front, we look to see an emerald green scaled Changewing coming out of the forest, while she gazes over our bodies.

" **Why are you on our island?** "

The Emerald scaled Changewing says seriously to us in a light voice, showing that the Changewing is a female. Looking over to Toothless and staring into her eyes for a few seconds, she nods her head at me and takes a step forward.

" **We have a proposal for you and your pack.** "

Toothless says respectfully but also having power in her voice showing that she is more powerful than the Changewing and deserves respect. Looking both of us over again with curiosity as she can now feel the power we are holding back, she looks over all the Changewings in the clearing then back at us.

" **What is this proposal you are offering us?** "

The Changewing says with interest as more Changewings come into the clearing to listen to what the proposal is.

"We offer for you and your pack to join our Nest, where humans can't easily get to, making it possibly the safest place for dragons."

I say, catching all the Changewings attention because I could understand them and what I said.

" **You can understand us?** "

The Changewing leader says with surprise, causing me to smile.

"Yeah, I can. So do you accept our offer?"

I say, causing the Changewings eyes to widen because I could actually understand them and for the leader of them to go into deep thought about our offer.

" **Can I and a couple of my pack go and see your Nest, before we decide if we will join or not?** "

The Changewing leader questions as she looks at the both of us.

" **I don't see any problems with that, the only thing I can think of is that it will be** **five hours** **of flying, that's if we have some stops to** **rest.** "

Toothless says which the Changewing nods at as she looks around and calls out five Changewing who step out from the group of Changewings, turning to look at us the leader nods her head at us.

" **Ok, let's see this Nest of yours.** "

The Changewing leader says while I climb onto Toothless back, then for her to shoot up into the air and fly towards our Nest with the group of Changewings following us, their leader at the front of them.

(Five hours later)

Coming up to the lightning storms that surround the Nest, we stop and hover in place while I look over my shoulder at the Changewings behind us who are looking at the gigantic storm with confusion.

" **We need to go through there to get to your Nest?** "

The Changewing leader says as she looks at the storm in curiosity and slight nerviness, the other Changewings doing the same.

" **The Storms surround the whole nest and if you look at the sea, you can see that there is also maelstroms which accompany them. The storms and maelstroms aren't made by natural means as well, my mate** – Indicating with her head at me, getting wide eyes and gasps of surprise from all the Changewings at who her mate is. – **made them surround the island to keep humans out and to destroy any ships trying to get through."**

Toothless says, catching their surprise of me being her mate and because of what I can do, while I look over at the Changewings, who are now gazing at me.

" **Your mate is the human?** "

One of the Changewing says in surprise towards Toothless.

"Soul mates, actually. And we have already mated, so it's official as well."

I say, the last bit causing Toothless to blush in embarrassment as the Changewings look at her with wide eyes for confirmation, which causes her to nod her head at them to get them to stop staring at her.

" _ **Why did you have to tell them that?!**_ "

Toothless whispers to me sharply, causing me to chuckle under my breath.

" _Because you look so cute when you are_ _embarrassed_ _._ "

I whisper back to her amusedly as I lean down and kiss the back of her head, causing her to whine at me while I let out another chuckle. Looking at the Changewings we see them smiling at our display, making Toothless more embarrass while I smile back.

"Come on. Just stay close to us and you shouldn't be affected by the storms."

I say to the Changewings as Toothless flies into the storm with the Changewings close behind us, the storm splitting open and flowing around us in a fifty-foot radius as we do. As we are making our way through the storm a hatchling red scaled Skrill comes out of the storm, surprising the Changewings as the hatchling zooms over to me and Toothless in happiness.

" **Alphas!** "

The male hatchling squeals with delight as he starts circling me and Toothless, while talking rapidly about what he has done today. Finishing what he has done today in a couple of seconds, he then goes onto asking us millions of questions of what we've been doing, causing me and Toothless to laugh as she comes to a stop and hovers in place.

" **Wo,** **Wo** **,** **Wo** **. Slow down, we** **can barely understand** **what you are saying with how fast you are talking.** "

Toothless says in amusement, causing the hatchling to stop in midsentence with his mouth wide open, which he closes then takes over exaggerated breaths to calm himself down, causing us to get more amused at the cuteness of him.

" **Bolt! Where are you!** _ **I swear, I look away from you for a second and you somehow always disappear.**_ "

A female Skrill says, the last bit under her breath as she comes into the clearing of the storm and stops as she sees us with the hatchling by our side, who is looking at her with an innocent look on his face.

" **Alphas!** **You are** **back already?** – Noticing the Changewings, she turns her head towards them and smiles friendly at them, then turns back to us with a curious look. – **Did they accept your offer to join the Nest?** "

The Skrill says, while the Changewings look at the Skrill and the hatchling in surprise as Skrills have never joined a Nest before, which must mean that the nest is perfect for them to join.

"No, they haven't, they wanted to see the nest first before they joined."

I answer for her, causing her to turn towards the Changewings and beam a smile at them.

" **Oh! You are going to love it here if you do join, there's plenty of food for everyone! You don't have to worry about Vikings trying to kill you all the time! And the training you have to do, if you are above a certain age, makes you much fitter and powerful than you** **were** **before! I have seen a trained Gronckle fly for one** **straight** **hour and was not even tired after! A Gronckle? Can't you believe it?-** "

The Skrill rants on happily, causing the hatchling to groan out in boredom.

" _ **When will she stop?**_ "

The hatchling wails out, causing me, Toothless and some of the Changewings to snicker under our breaths.

" **Love, don't you have** **stuff** **to do?** "

Toothless says to her, causing the Skrill to stop in the middle of her rant, which gets a cry of relief from the hatchling, as she gasps in alarm with shock on her face.

" **I do! Bolt! Come on, I need to get you home before your parents start to get worried about you!** "

The Skrill says as she flies up to Bolt and starts pushing him with her nose towards the direction of his home.

" **By Alphas!** "

The hatchling calls out behind him as he flies off with the other Skrill towards his home as me and Toothless smile in the direction where they went. Turning towards the Changewings, we smile at them as they blink at the direction where the hatchling went in.

"Sorry about him, he's always full of energy."

I say to the Changewings, which causes the leader of them to shake her head at us.

" **It's no problem, I'm actually happy that we had the chance to meet him.** "

The Changewing says with a smile as the other Changewings nod their heads in agreement to what their leader said, while we start to carry on heading to the heart of the Nest.

Coming out of the storm the Changewings gasp as they look around at the Nest, seeing hundreds to thousands of different dragons flying about. Or the ones that are moving around on the many different islands that surround the biggest one, which has the most dragons on it. Looking over to the Changewings with a smile, while Toothless snickers at their reaction.

" **Does this help you decide if you want to join the Nest?** "

Toothless says amusedly to them, causing the Changewings to nod their heads at us dumbly.

(A week later)

Over the Week I and Toothless have helped the Changewings settle in as well as helping them set up everything they need for the spy network we told them about, which they eagerly agreed to run. I have also made a seal that blocks the connection that an alpha can make to a dragon's brain to control them, which is now placed on every dragon in the Nest. The dragons who were partly controlled by the queen, flooded me to have it placed on them so they wouldn't be controlled again. The seal is also essential and must be placed on the Changewings so they won't be taken by another alpha when they are outside the Nest, spying and gathering information. Hopefully, the seal won't be needed but you can never be too careful about these things and now that the spy network is running we can know what is happening outside the Nest and any dangers that might be directed at us.

[Author's note: Hoped you liked this chapter! The next one is going to have action in it and a lost someone is going to appear! Do you think I should use the names given to the dragons from the arena in the film, or change them? If you think I should change them, throw me some names and they might be used, if I like them! Anyway, see you next time!]


	5. Berserkers pick the wrong Skrill

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Sorry for the wait! Been busy lately with college work and the like. Anyway, this chapter has Lemons! So if you don't like that kind of stuff, there will be a notice where you will know where to skip! You won't be able to miss it!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 5 – Berserkers pick the wrong Skrill and mating season.**

"GET TO COVER!"

A dragon Trapper shouts out as blasts from three Gronckle hit the base of a watchtower, causing it to collapse towards a group of trappers, who are unlucky to get out of the way in time as they are crushed by it. The air around the dragon trapper's fort, which is built against the side of a cliff, is filled with different species of dragons that are all attacking the fort, while a group of dragons frees a number of caged dragons that are held inside of it.

Among the dragons that are attacking the base from the air is a four-winged dragon, which has a person standing on its back, who is wearing a blue and red armour that covers the person's whole body with a red ripped cape coming down from their shoulders. The person has a mask that is mainly painted blue with some red, which has tusks on the bottom of the mask and six horns coming out the top of it. The person is holding a round shield in their left hand that is painted blue, red, and yellow while a staff is held in their other hand, which has a claw-like end on both sides that are made out of bone. The one side of the staff's claw is bigger than the other side as it has four holes in it with a bit of bone in each one of them, which can rattle around inside without falling out.

The person and dragon stare at the trapper's fort as it is destroyed by the dragons around them until the whole place is in ruins and the dragons are free. The person seeing that everything is done shakes their staff a couple of times, which makes the loose bones that are inside of the staff rattle. Catching all the dragons attention at the noise, the person shakes their staff again in a different way and then starts heading away from the destroyed fort, with the dragons flowing them.

As the dragons are a good distance away from the now destroyed fort a shimmer is seen on top of the cliff. As the shimmer dies down a Changewing is shown on the cliff, looking at the direction that the dragons and mysteries dragon rider went, then takes off in the direction to the new nest.

(Hiccups and Toothless Nest, Hiccup's POV)

Sighing in satisfaction as I lower myself into the hot spring that is in our cave, I lean my back against the wall. As I'm doing this Toothless comes into the water as well and comes up to my right side, then leans her body against mine as she rests her head against my chest. Looking down at her as she looks up at me, I give her a warm smile while I move my right arm over her neck, pulling her closer to me as I shift my body so that we are both comfortable and are as close as we can get to each other.

Smiling up at me, she moves forward then places her scaly lips against mine as we go into a deep kiss, our tongues swirling around each other's mouths from one to the other in a dance. Pulling away from the kiss, she smiles at me then goes to my neck and brings out her tongue, tracing it over my skin as she goes to my left shoulder. Bringing her tongue back into her mouth she unsheathes her teeth and gives my shoulder a nibble, but not strong enough to pierce my skin with her sharp teeth.

"If you carry on, I might not be able to hold myself back from taking you right now."

I say in-between moans of pleasure as Toothless carries on nibbling and licking me, which she stops as she hears what I said and looks at me a smirk.

" **Mating season is coming up soon, so you can take me as many times as you want and in any way you want to as well.** _ **So**_ **, you will have to wait.** "

Toothless says to me sexually and teasingly, while she gives my shoulder a quick nibble as her eyes are still on me, this getting a groan from me at the implications of mating season.

"And before that, I will need to beat up nearly every horny young dragon in the nest who will challenge me for my claim on you, thinking that they are better for you than I am."

I say with annoyance, causing Toothless to snicker at me only for it to turn into a growl, catching my attention.

" **And I will need to fight off all the females that will want you to mate with** **them** **because you are the strongest being in the nest and that will make them all try to get you as theirs.** "

Toothless says, while letting out a growl as her eyes turn to slits, only for them to turn back to normal as I kiss her before pulling away from the kiss as I look into her eyes.

"Don't worry about them, there's only _one_ dragon that I will love and that will always be you."

I say affectionately to her, causing a loving smile to appear on her face as she leans her head against my chest, while she closes her eyes. Smiling down at her, I start stroking her head with my right hand, getting a purr from her.

Staying there for a couple of minutes in each other's embrace, enjoying the company of each other and the warmth of the water around us. Looking over to the direction of the entrance to our cave as we feel a pulse of Chakra coming from the seals around the cave, alerting us that a dragon is at the entrance of the cave, which gets a sigh from Toothless as she gets out of the water with me following her.

Picking up a towel that is on a table that is up against the wall, on the left side of the entrance to the study/forge. Wrapping the towel around my waist then securing it in place, I walk to the entrance of the cave with Toothless by my side. Coming to the entrance of the cave we see a Changewing waiting for us, who when seeing us straightens their body and lowers their head at us in a bow.

" **Alphas.** "

The Changewing says in a light tone showing that it's a female, coming out of the bow she looks to Toothless then to me and stops as she realises that the only thing that I am wearing is the towel around my waist, giving a full view of my powerful muscles to her. Seeing the Changewing eyeing my body, Toothless lets out a growl towards her which snaps the Changewing out from her staring.

" **Why are you here? Do you have anything important to tell us, or are you here just to eye up** _ **my**_ **mate?** "

Toothless growls out, causing the Changewing to lower her head in shame.

" **I** **apologise** **alpha; it won't happen again. And yes, I have something important to tell the both of you that may affect the** **nest** **if it's not looked into any further.** "

The Changewing says, which causes us to look at her seriously.

"If it's that important the heads of each species needs to know as well, go and gather them up and meet us at the new clan meeting location."

I say, which gets a nod from the Changewing as she takes off to gather the clan heads of each species, while I pat Toothless on the head.

"I'll go and get changed."

I say while I head over to our bedroom as Toothless nods her head at me in response to what I said.

(New clan head meeting area)

The new clan head meeting area is located on one of the islands that surround the main island, the island itself being shaped like an upside-down U, the left side of it having a small mountain and the rest of it being grassy plains. Currently at the edge of the right side of the island on the shore, is an assembly of all of the clan heads of each species. Most of the dragons are on land, while the others are in the sea, looking towards the alphas of the nest and the Changewing that told them to be here, who is finishing her report of what she saw.

(Hiccup's POV)

"-and then they left with the rider, who was heading north."

The Changewing finishes off her report as she looks around nervously at all the dragons around her, while I and Toothless have thoughtful looks as we absorb all the information given to us and think of which cause of action should be taken. Looking over to the Changewing and seeing her nervousness at being in the spotlight, I gain a small smile as I look at her.

"Thanks, you can go now. We'll take it from here."

I inform her, which gets a grateful smile and nod from her as she takes off as I turn towards the Changewing clan head, getting her attention as well as everyone else's.

"I want a group of your spy network to look into these dragon trappers. I want to know how they operate, fight, movements and if they are working for someone, but take it slow as we don't want to rush into something that we don't know anything about. Also, keep tabs on this dragon rider, they can't take that many dragons if they don't have anywhere for them to stay, _so_ they must have a nest of their own. Keep your distance if that's the case and see how this dragon rider treats the dragons so that we know if the dragons are willingly staying at the nest or not."

I say, which gets a nod from the Changewing in confirmation, while Toothless looks towards the Skrill clan head as I finish what I was saying.

" **Keep an eye out for anyone close to the nest, this includes any dragons that are close as they might be from that rider's** **nest** **if there is one. –** The Skrill nods his head at this as Toothless turns to address the whole group of dragons. – **Any dragon who goes outside of the nest must inform one of the** **Skrills** **first so that if they don't come back we will know something has happened.** **Also,** **if it is possible, my mate will make a seal that will keep us informed where everyone is. So, if someone does go missing, we will know where they are.** "

Toothless says as she looks over to me to see if I had anything to say about the seal that she mentioned, which I nod at with a thoughtful look.

"I will be able to make them, but the whole creating the seals for everyone in the nest and making the seal matrix, which will connect to all the seals, will take some time to do. But I should be finished just before mating season comes up."

I say, which gets me a nod from Toothless as she looks around at the dragons.

" **Now about** **mating** **season.** "

Toothless says, getting everyone's attention, while I look at her with a raised brow.

" **Any challenges on someone's claim of a mate will be fought in the middle of the nest so that nothing important is damaged. These battles must be** **judged** **by someone so you have a witness if you win the battle or not. These battles will also** _ **not**_ **be to the death.** "

Toothless says seriously with a glare towards all of the dragons, who quickly nod in understanding as I gain a smile.

" **Uh, Alphas?** "

Looking over to the Scauldron clan head who called us, he looks at us with a curious expression as everyone pays attention to what he is about to say.

" **This chakra that both of you can use, is it possible for you to teach it to the hatchlings in the nest?** "

The Scauldron questions, getting surprised looks from the other dragons as they haven't thought of asking that.

"Yes, using chakra can be taught, but only to hatchlings as they don't have it blocked like all you do."

I say with a thoughtful look, thinking over how different each species are going to use it, like how Toothless can control the darkness around her.

" **We can use this island as the training area, it has the room for it. We can also carve into the mountain so we have a meeting area, which is big enough to fit all of the clan heads into and still have enough space for any new species that might join the nest.** "

Toothless says, which gets nods of agreement from all of the clan heads as I look around at all the dragons.

"Is there any more concerns or proposals that anyone wants to say?"

I question, which gets no answers as everyone looks around at each other, to see if someone has anything to say. Seeing that nobody has nothing to say, I nod my head in satisfaction.

"Ok, the meetings over then."

I say, which in response all the clan heads bow to us, then take off to do what they normally do. Looking over to Toothless, I smile at her which she returns as she rests her head against my right shoulder, while she lets out a purr in comfort. Letting out a light chuckle, I lean my head against hers while I scratch the side of her neck, which increases the volume of her purring.

"It looks like I'm going to be busy from now on, with creating all of those seals."

I say with a sigh, which causes Toothless purring to stop as she takes her head off my shoulder, then gives me a light kiss on my check.

" **And I will be by your side to keep you company and to help you** **out** **if you need any.** "

Toothless says while she nuzzles the side of my face as I gain a smile and wrap my hands around her neck. With Toothless moving her head so that it's over my shoulder and resting against my upper back, which is her version of a hug.

(Two weeks later, one day until mating season.)

Standing up as I let out a sigh of relief, I look over the now finished seal matrix, which covers most of the caves floor. Nodding in satisfaction as I can see no errors in the seal matrix, I seal all of the seal equipment into a storage scroll and put it away into one of the pockets on my cargo pants.

Moving over to the centre of the seal matrix, I Kneel down and lay my hand onto the seal. Sending a portion of my chakra into the seal matrix which causes it to start to glow for a while then for all of it to fade away as hundreds of spots of lights show up, with most of them moving about.

Grabbing another storage scroll from my cargo pants, I open it up and unseal a large map which I lay down on the floor. The map showing the nest and the lands that surround it as the lights shine through the map, showing the location of everyone in as well as outside of the nest on it.

" **Now that will defiantly come in handy in the** **future.** "

Toothless says as she comes up to my side, while she looks over the map with a look of wonder. Turning my head to my right, I smile at Toothless as I bring my hand up and caress her neck, getting a purr from her in response.

"How have you been, Tooth?"

I say warmly to her, using her nickname that I gave her, which she preferred more than her full name.

" **Good, we finished creating the cave that will be where all the clan meetings will be as well as cleared out some other caves, for when we start teaching the hatchlings in the nest on how to unlock and use their chakra.** _ **But**_ **it would have been better if you** **were** **there with me.** "

Toothless says, wrapping her tail around my legs and snuggling her side against mine, a smile on her face as she nuzzles her head into my chest, while she lets out more purrs of content. Smiling, I lean down and place a kiss on her head then pull away as I stay there in comfort, with her huddled up against me.

(One week into mating season)

Standing there as my right eyebrow twitches as killing intent leaks from me as I stare down at the Monstrous nightmare that's on the floor knocked out with bruises and cuts all along its body. Letting out a snarl, which makes the dragons that were watching the one-sided battle flinch, I make my way towards Toothless who is shaking her head at the stupidity of some of the dragons in the nest.

'This is the tenth time today! _Tenth!_ That someone has challenged my claim on Toothless. Thank the Gods that the battling for claims on mates is only for the first week of mating season, or I might start breaking the bones of all these males if it was longer to teach any other males a lesson that she's _mine!'_

I think darkly with killing intent still leaking out of me, only for it to go away and for a smile to come to my lips, while I let out a moan of pleasure as Toothless nuzzles her head into my neck and nibbles down lightly on my neck. Pulling away from my neck she moves up to my lips and places them against mine as we kiss for a while, then pulls away from me. Moving around so that her side is facing me she leans down tilting her body sideways slightly so that I can easy get onto her back.

" **Come on, let's go to our cave so we can have something to eat as well as to get away from all these males and,** _ **females.**_ "

Toothless says warmly to me as I climb onto her back, the last bit of her speech being snarled out because of the amount of female dragons that have also been trying to have me as their mate. Tapping her side as I use some chakra to stick to her back as well as to cushion it, she takes off and flies towards our cave.

Landing outside of our cave, I dismount from Toothless and walk into the cave with her by my side. Moving to the back left corner of the main room of the cave, where the wall is filled with cupboards and worktops, being the kitchen of the cave. Opening a cupboard, which is filled with storage scrolls that are labelled to tell what are inside of them, I look over to Toothless catching her attention.

"So, Cod like normal, or do you want something else for a change?"

I ask her, which causes her to tilt her head in thought then for her to gain a smile as she looks at me.

" **Do we have any** **boar** **?** "

She questions, causing me to raise a brow only for me to gain a smile as well, remembering when we first met each other.

"So a boar, like many years ago when we first met and you were hungry?"

I say which she nods at as I grab a scroll that has a label that says boar on it before I get everything I need to make a nice meal for us.

(Time skip)

Finishing washing up the plates that I and Toothless used to eat off of, I make my way to our bedroom where Toothless went after finishing our meal, saying that she needed to do something.

 **(Warning! This is the lemon section of the chapter I warned you about. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip to the end!)**

Walking into the bedroom I stop as my face heats up as I look towards the bed which Toothless is on. Laying on her right side so that her stomach is facing me, her back left leg raised and tail straight, which leaves her swollen lips that are coated in fluids as well as leaking them, in full view. Her head resting on her front paws, while she looks at me with lust half lidded eyes as I look over her body then down to her lips, which she is openly presenting to me.

Getting a hard on as I start to breathe heavily, while smelling her thick aroma in the air, she looks me over then gains a sly smile as she sees the bulge in my pants.

" **Hmm,** **I have an** _ **internal**_ **itch I can't get to, do you mind if you scratch it for me?** "

She says huskily and teasingly to me, which did it as I quickly take my top then pants off, with my boxers soon following them. Standing in front of her completely naked, she looks me over while she slowly drags her tongue across her lips. Purring she moves her head between her back legs towards her folds then moves her tongue across them, while she watches me with a smirk.

Moving towards her as she takes her mouth away from her folds and looks at me, her fluids covering her lips, she moves her head towards mine. Bringing me into a deep kiss, tasting her sweet fluids as her tongue moves around inside of my mouth, while she lets out a purr.

Breaking the kiss, I move my right hand towards her folds and slip a finger inside of her, getting a moan from her as I start moving my finger in and out of her folds, adding more as time goes on. While I'm doing this I bring Toothless into another heated kiss with her moaning into my mouth because of my fingers.

Pulling away from the kiss, I move towards one of her ears and start nibbling on it, while stopping sometimes to lick it. This raising Toothless moans of pleasure as she moves her mouth to my shoulder, then starts to lightly nibble on it as well as my neck, getting a moan of pleasure from me.

Stopping her nibbling, she pants as I feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers, which causes me to smirk as I pull them out of her, getting a whine of protest from her for doing so as I stop nibbling on her. Moving my mouth to her lips, I bring her into another kiss then pull away from it as I look at her.

" _I think, I have something better to use than my fingers to get rid of that itch of yours._ "

I whisper to her, getting a shiver from her as I move so that I'm behind her back legs, while she lays back down on her side. Moving forward I grab my dick with my left hand lining it up with her folds, while I wrap my right hand around her back left leg and move it so that it's resting on my right shoulder as I push my hips forward until I hilt her before moving my left hand so that it's resting on her lower back as I move as close to her as possible.

Looking over to her she nods her head at me with her tongue partly hanging out of her mouth, seeing her approval I start to slowly move my hips away from her. Feeling her walls hugging my dick as it moves out of her then back in, getting a moan of pleasure from the both of us as I start to move my hips faster.

Strengthening my grip on her, I start to fuck her harder making smacking sounds as my groin keeps on making contact with her, while my balls also smack onto her. This heightening her moans into cries of pleasure as she feels my dick spreading her vent walls open as they ripple over it when it enters her as far as it can go then leaves.

Feeling her vent walls tightening in a ripple like fashion, which starts from her folds towards the inside of her vent, I moan loudly as because of this it creates a suction-like feel. Sucking all of my pre-cum into her and causing my climax to come, while I feel her walls tightening around me as her walls are still sucking on me. Moaning out loudly in pleasure, I pull out to the tip of my dick then slam back in as hard as I can, getting a cry from us as we both orgasm, her walls sucking me dry to the last drop as my cum fills up her vent.

Panting loudly as I pull out of her while our pleasure calms down, I drop to the bed and lay down by her side on my back as I get my breathing and heart under control. Getting my breathing and heart under control, I look over to Toothless as she stands up on all fours and shakes her body. Looking at me, she moves over to me and climbs onto of me, so that she is looking down into my eyes.

Leaning forward, she rests her lips against mine as we go into a deep kiss, our tongues moving over each others. Pulling away, she gives me a lick on the lips then moves her body, turning it around, while also being careful not to stand on me, so that I'm now looking up at her folds and tail hole, while her head is down by my penis.

Leaning her head down, she drags her tongue over my dick and starts to lick up all the fluids that coat it. This getting my partly hard dick to go stiff again as she takes it into her mouth and starts to suck on it. Not wanting her to get left out I grab a hold of her backside and pull her rear down, which she complies to as I start to lick her folds then move forward so that my lips are pressed against them as I start to eat her out.

Sucking up the fluids that are dripping from her and licking her vent walls, this getting a moan of pleasure from her, which causes her mouth to vibrate around my penis. Moaning out in pleasure at the feel of her mouth vibrating around me, some pre-cum oozes out of my dick, which she hungry sucks up as she starts purring, seeing how I liked the feel of her mouth vibrating around me.

Taking my mouth away from her folds, I lick up the fluids that cover my lips then look to her tail hole as a smirk comes onto my face. Moving my hand, I trace my fingers over her tail hole, which gets a questioning sound from Toothless only for her to cry out in surprise as she feels two fingers enter it then for a tongue to drag across it. Humming at the feel of it, she goes back to sucking on my dick as she moves her two front paws so that my dick is slightly squeezed between them. Tightening her lips around my dick, she starts bobbing her head, dragging her lips up and down over my dick as she sucks on it as well as moves her tongue around it.

Moving my other hand, I stick another two fingers into her and spread her tail hole as I move my mouth forward and plunge my tongue inside of her. This getting a sharp intake of breath from her as she does bath herself in her free time, but the feeling is totally different when it's someone else's tongue. Liking the feel of the tongue inside of her tail hole, she pushes her ass lightly back into my lips, while she lets out a drawn-out moan as she squeezes her ass around my tongue.

Feeling my climax coming as she feels my dick twitch in her mouth, she pulls off of my dick as her lips drag up and off of it, getting a wet pop as it leaves her mouth. Letting out a moan of disappointment, she starts to lick up all the fluids that are coating my groin as I pull away from her tail hole.

Finishing cleaning up the fluids that were on my groin, she turns around so that she is looking down into my eyes again and is also straddling my hips. Leaning down, she licks my lips which I open as we go into another heated kiss as she moves her hips so that my dick is lined up with where her tail hole should be. Breaking away from the kiss, she stands up on her back paws and looks down between her back legs, to see that my dick is in line with her tail hole.

" **Is this what you was thinking about doing, while you were eating me out?** "

She says to me as she looks at me as she lowers herself down a bit so that the tip of my dick is touching her tail hole, which gets a shiver to go through me as she smiles slyly down at me.

"I _was_ thinking of doing that, definitely with you having that hot ass of yours."

I say, which causes her smile to widen as she _slowly_ starts to push down onto my dick, her saliva that coats my dick and the rimming I gave her making it easier to get inside of her. Gripping a hold of the sheets at the feel of her around me, she stops when I'm half way into her as I feel how her muscles are squeezing my dick, which causes me to moan at the tightness it is causing.

Smiling teasingly down at me, she lets out a small moan as she moves her hips up so that the only thing inside of her is the tip of my penis, then looks down at me with a smirk, which gets a gulp from me. Letting her anal muscles relax, she gives me one more look before slamming herself down onto my penis, both of us letting out a cry of pleasure as she hilts herself onto me as her ass cheeks push tightly against my groin.

Moving her two front paws so that they are next to my head, she leans down and brings me into another kiss as she grinds her ass into me. Breaking the kiss, she looks down at me then starts to ride me, filling the room ones again with the sound of flesh meeting smooth scales as well as moans of pleasure.

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I start to move my hips with her, while I moan as I feel her tightening her anal muscles so that each time I'm entering her my dick has to stretch her open. Panting, she breaks out of my hold and goes back to standing on her back paws as she starts to slow down. Moving her hips so that I enter her deep, going all the way down to the base of my dick and back up to the tip of it. This causing me to moan out at the feel of her anal walls dragging and rippling over me as I spread her open as I enter her and her muscles tightening as they try to keep me in as I leave her.

Feeling myself not going to be able to hold on for much longer, I sit up and wrap my arms around her back, my left hand pressed against her lower back by the base of her tail, while my right hand is on the middle of her back. Changing to fit the new position, she rests her front paws on my shoulders as she uses the new support to ride me harder, while letting out more moans of pleasure.

As she comes down onto me again she cries out in bliss as I hit something inside of her that sends pleasure coursing throughout her body. Angling herself so that I'm always hitting that spot inside of her, my dick starts to twitch because of the added pleasure that she is giving me as she keeps on squeezing me with her anal muscles.

Both of use crying out in bliss, she slams herself down on me as she starts to grind her ass into my groin as we both cum, filling her up with my seed as her cum pours out of her lips onto my groin. Her anal muscles keep on squeezing me as her ass sucks my cum deeper inside of her as she bites down onto my shoulder, sinking her teeth partly into my flesh so that it will leave a scar.

Retracting her teeth so that there are only gums, she starts licking over the bite mark as it heals, leaving a scar of a big bite mark in its place. Falling onto my back, Toothless takes herself off of my dick as she moans out as she feels it slide out of her tail hole with my cum following it.

Moving her body so that her head is resting on my chest, she smiles warmly at me with her eyes filled with love.

 **(End of lemon! Stop here if you skipped!)**

"That – Pant. – was fun."

I say to her, in-between breaths as I get my breathing under control, while I smile back to her.

" **Ha.** **Well,** **expect more of it, as we still have two more** _ **weeks**_ **of** **mating** **season left. And I'm going to be horny all the way through it.** "

She says to me as I chuckle at what she said, while I lean down and plant a kiss on her nose.

"Ha. And who says that's a bad thing?"

I say to her with a smile as she smiles back at me as she brings me into another kiss, pulling away she licks the scar I now have on my shoulder.

" **Oh, nobody says it's a bad thing, it's just that not many dragons have enough stamina, which you do, to keep their mates happy.** _ **So**_ **, do you know what** _ **that**_ **means?** "

She says to me, giving my lips a lick as I shake my head at her, which causes a smirk to appear on her lips.

" **It means that we are not done** **here** **until** _ **all**_ **of that stamina of yours is used.** "

She huskily says to me as my eyes widen, while she makes her way down to my groin with a smile on her scaly lips as she licks them seductively.

(Two weeks later, Berk)

Sighing, Gobber downs the last bit of mead in his prosthetic mug, then places it down on the table and fills it back up with more mead as he looks around the mead hall, looking at all the villagers who are drinking, eating or both. Looking over to the end of the hall, he frowns as he sees Stoick sitting down with his ever constant glare, after the news of Hiccup being the one who was responsible for freeing the dragons before leaving with them got out, his hatred for dragon intensified as well as turning him into someone you didn't want to be around. With his extremely thin fuse, which only took someone just mentioning Hiccup, who he disowned in front of everyone, or saying something about dragons would cause him to go into a blind rage. This being shown when someone mentioned about the signs of his son not being one of them as that Viking is now in a coma that Stoick put him in.

Sighing again, he goes to down another mug of mead but stops as someone sits down by his side, which causes him to look over to them. The person turning out to be Fishlegs, who is looking around nervously, mainly casting glances over to Stoick.

"What do you want Fishlegs?"

Gobber says with annoyance at how he is interrupting in his drinking, while Fishlegs looks at him and leans in so they are closer.

" _It's about, you-know-who._ – quickly casting a look at Stoick as he gulps, then back to Gobber. – _And that deafening noise that happened sometime after, you-_ _know-who,_ _left._ "

Fishlegs whispers as he glances around again to check that nobody is listening in on them. Hearing what he said and knowing who he's on about, Gobber gains a serious expression as he nods to Fishlegs.

" _Meet me at the forge._ "

Gobber whispers back as he downs the mead in his mug and walks towards the exit of the mead hall, leaving Fishlegs there alone as he looks around the hall and waits for a couple of minutes before leaving as well.

(Forge)

Walking into the forge, Fishlegs looks around seeing nobody there, which causes him to raise a brow in confusion.

"Gobber?"

Fishlegs calls out as he looks around at the weapons on the walls and the scrap metal that's in the corner.

"Back here lad."

Gobber calls out, causing Fishlegs to jump in fright as he turns to where the sound came from to see an entrance to the back room, which has a cloth instead of a door. Making his way over to the cloth, he moves it out of the way as he enters the back room, only to stop and for his eyes to widen when he's fully in the room as a black bladed battle axe is placed against his neck.

Gulping he looks down at the black blade, then up to see that the battle axe is attached to an arm, which belongs to Gobber as he comes face to face with him, who is glaring at him.

"Why are you coming to me to talk about Hiccup for? Talk, _now_."

Gobber demands as he presses the blade of the battle axe _lightly_ against his neck, causing a small cut to appear, causing Fishlegs to whimper and to go deathly pale.

"Ok, ok! Just please don't cut my head off!"

Fishlegs cries out as tears pour out of his eyes, causing Gobber to sigh as he brings his battle axe down while muttering about overgrown babies. Moving over to a chair in the corner of the room he sits down, while he pulls out a small cloth and then starts to caress the blades of his battle axe with it, a smile on his face as he does.

Seeing this, Fishlegs raises a brow as he looks at the battle axe, then at how Gobber is holding it.

"Does that battle axe mean a lot to you?"

Fishlegs questions, causing Gobber to stop as he looks up to Fishlegs then down at his prosthetic.

"Hiccup made it for me before he left. Leaving it here for me with a letter telling me that he is the one who broke the dragons out and that he has left with his mate."

Gobber says with a smile before letting out a chuckle at the end, causing Fishlegs to go wide eyes as he looks towards Gobber, only for his face to scrunch up in confusion at the last bit.

"Mate?"

Fishlegs says with confusion, causing Gobber to let out a laugh, catching Fishlegs attention.

"Aye, lad. Since I can remember he talked with different words for certain things. Like some rare times, he would slip out saying nest instead of home, which I ignored as it wasn't any of my business. Right now the word mate is the word he uses instead of the words girlfriend, boyfriend, wife, and husband. Heh, the signs were always there, but nobody picked up on them did they?"

Gobber says amusedly as he pockets the cloth he was using to clean the blades of the battle axe and looks over to Fishlegs, who has a surprised look on his face.

"Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Gobber says, snapping Fishlegs out of his stupor as his eyes widen, while he pulls out a diary from his pocket, opening it and flipping through some pages before stopping and looking over to Gobber.

"I think that Hiccups the reason why all the dragons in the area have disappeared as well as being responsible for that sound that came from the nest. Did you find it strange how the dragons reacted to him a couple of days into dragon training? You could see it, they were _scared_ of him as well, if I wasn't mistaken, treated him with respect. They would stay away from him and if they missed someone, thus nearly hitting him in turn, they would bow! _Bow,_ to him and carry on what they were doing. And the way he moved as well as how he took down those dragons, looked like he wasn't even trying!"

Fishlegs rants on as Gobber has a thoughtful look on his face as everything he was saying was true.

"And how he took out most of the Outcasts by himself, without getting a _single_ scratch on him, just to get to me."

Gobber inputs, causing Fishlegs to shiver as he had seen one of the fights, which was more like a massacre as Hiccup took on 10 outcasts by himself, moving around them all in a deathly dance as his blade severed their limbs or cutting them in two. Snapping out of the memory, Fishlegs looks down at his dairy which has a lot of notes jotted around with everything he knew about Hiccup.

"So how does this make him responsible for the dragon's disappearance and that noise?"

Gobber questions with a raised brow, causing Fishlegs to look at him sharply.

"Think about it, the dragons in the arena fear _but_ respected him, he breaks them out when he leaves but he didn't take any ships or boats from Berk. So, he must have one of his own or the dragons respected him so much that they let him ride on them. They take him away with his, er… mate and goes somewhere then just three weeks later, a deafening explosion came from where we think the nest is. After a week or so all the wild dragons in the area start to vanish with every person who last saw a dragon saying that they were all heading in the same direction, North West. What if like the dragons in the arena he made the dragons at the nest fear him by destroying it somehow, but also by doing so somehow gained their respect and took them with him like he did with the dragons in the arena. And later on, the dragons in the area also followed him to where ever he is."

Fishlegs finishes as he takes big breaths, while Gobber just stares blankly at him then looks down at his prosthetic as he mutters under his breath to himself.

" _So that's what he was meaning when he said that._ "

"What?"

Fishlegs says as he hears the muttering, causing Gobber to look up at him with a small smile on his face.

"When he was twelve he was talking to himself when he was working at the forge, he said. _When I'm done here, I'll make a nest where they can be safe and don't need to worry about maybe being killed every day of their life by that fat bitch._ It's been on my mind ever since he said it and it has always bugged me that I couldn't figure out what he was talking about."

Gobber says the last bit with annoyance as Fishlegs has a look of wonder on his face.

"So that's it! He made a new nest for the dragons where they don't need to worry about us. But what was with him calling someone a fat bitch, it doesn't have anything to do with him making his own nest?"

Fishlegs questions as he starts to pace back and forth as he thinks, while Gobber watches him amusedly.

"Let's add everything together, why do the dragons raid us?"

Fishlegs asks Gobber, who looks at him like he's gone crazy.

"To steal our food and livestock."

Gobber answers, which Fishlegs nods at.

"But why? There's plenty of food in the sea or wild animals out there. Why do they go through the trouble of stealing our food when they can get some themselves?"

Fishlegs says, which makes Gobber's eyes widen.

"Because they aren't getting food for themselves."

Gobber says, catching Fishlegs attention as Gobber leans forward on the chair.

"They're stealing it for something else, which needs so much food that the dragons must raid us to get more or they won't have enough."

Gobber finishes with a frown, while Fishlegs looks at him with wide eyes.

"But something that needs that much food would be huge."

Fishlegs says as Gobber nods his head.

"Aye, that where the _fat bitch_ comes in, he was talking about whatever those dragons were feeding and if he wanted to take those dragons from it, he would need to kill it before he does. That must have been what that noise that came from the nest was, them battling to the death, which would also make him the new leader of all those dragons too if he won the battle. And with all the dragons leaving the area, must mean that he won and all those dragons see him as their leader now."

Gobber says with amazement as Fishlegs just stands there not knowing what to say.

(Somewhere in the forests on Berk)

In a clearing a lot of screams of fury can be heard as an axe is thrown through the air and embeds itself into a tree's bark, which has a number of cuts on it, then is soon ripped back out by a hand. Huffing, the person who is now identified as Astrid moves back over to the place she has been throwing the axe from.

"I can't believe I started to feel something towards him! That traitorous, cunt! And he betrayed us for dragons! Dragons! The next time I see him-"

She outbursts angry, finishing her last sentence by throwing the axe again, which embeds itself again into the tree.

(Three weeks later, outside the storm that surrounds Hiccups and Toothless Nest)

Giggling, Bolt flies on the edge of the storm as he was able to get away from the Skrill that was looking after him for today. Stopping, he inhales as his face morphs into a blissed look as the smell of Cod fills his nostrils, while his stomach roars with hunger.

Following the scent of Cod, he flies outside of the storm and towards where the scent is radiating from and lands onboard of the deck of a ship. Looking over to where the smell is coming from, his eyes go wide as his gaze lands on a huge mound of Cod, causing his mouth to water as his stomach rumbles again. Dashing towards the mound of Cod, he cries out in alarm as when he's half way to the food a net is thrown over him, trapping him as a crazed chuckle is heard.

"Get us out of here, we got something better than what we came here for."

The voice of the person, who was the one who let out the crazed chuckles, orders as an insane smile appears on his face. Crouching down, he looks at Bolt with crazed eyes as he lets out more insane chuckles, causing the hatchling to whimper under his gaze.

Not far from the ship a Changewing, who was coming back to the nest, uncloaks itself as he swears under his breath before quickly heading to the nest as fast as he can go to get help.

(Hiccups and Toothless cave, Hiccups POV)

Smiling, I trace my left hand over Toothless swollen stomach as she is laying on her side on our bed, smiling lovingly at me.

" **Soon, they will be ready to come out and we will just have to wait until they hatch.** "

Toothless says as she nuzzles her head into mine as she purrs.

"How many do you think are in there?"

I question as I move down to her stomach and place a loving kiss on it, while she smiles down at me at the question.

" **I don't know, maybe four or five? But I don't care how many there is as I'm going to love them all.** "

She says as she looks at her stomach warmly as I move back up to her to bring her into a loving kiss before pulling away with a smile on my lips as I look into her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, _my_ mate."

I say, getting a smile from her at what I said and also a shiver of pleasure coursing through her at how dominantly I said the word _my_ to her. Leaning in, I bring her into another heated kiss as I gently rub her stomach. Stopping our kiss as we feel a pulse from the seals, I sigh as I get off of the bed with Toothless about to follow me, which I stop her from doing with a warm smile.

"No, you stay there and rest, I got this."

I say to her warmly as I plant a kiss on her lips, then make my way out of the room with Toothless watching me as she rests her head down onto the bed. Giving one more smile to her, I move out of the bedroom and make my way towards the caves entrance to see a Changewing waiting for me, looking very nervous about something. Seeing this, my eyes harden as I know that I'm not going to enjoy the reason why he's here.

(Outside of storms that surround the nest)

Multiple loud snarling could be heard as the entire Skrill clan fly in a V formation, with me currently riding on the back of the Skrill's clan head with all my gear on at the front. Every one of the Skrills having murderous looks on their faces as we fly towards where the tracker seal says Bolt is. Lightning clouds following us because of an active seal I have on me, which all the Skrills are feeding off of the lighting the storm is producing, coating them in electricity. The sight of us with the storm clouds following us causing dread to swell up in any birds that saw us or any other dragon as they stay far away from us.

Spotting ships ahead, I glare at them as my eyes glow through the slits in my mask from the chakra that's coursing all throughout my body. Looking at the ships that are all together in one place, I fully stand up on the clan head Skrill's back as I glare down at the armada as we get close enough for normal human eyesight to see.

Hearing the cries of panic from the Berserkers on the ship as they see us coming, I ignore the cries as I look over to the largest ship. Gazing over the deck of the ship, I stop as I see a cage that is holding Bolt, who is huddled in the cages corner whimpering, this only heightening my rage and the Skrill as I point it out.

" _Take them_ _down._ "

I order with a deadly edge to my voice as killing intent oozes out of me, the command not needing to be said twice as all the Skrills, accept the clan head, dive down with screeches. As they are close to the armada they fire off bolts of lightning at their chosen ships, ripping large holes through them with stray electric from the bolts arches of towards anyone who has metal on them, which nobody didn't, turning them into fried corpses.

This first attack taking out a good peroration of the armada, while burning debris rain down onto the undamaged ships, causing them to light on fire as the crew of the ships panic as they try to put out the fires.

" _Take me_ _down._ "

I order again with a deadly voice, which the Skrill clan head complies too as he flies towards the ship that has Bolt on it. When he flies over it I jump off his back, doing a back flip and landing on the ships deck in a crouch, causing all the movement on the ship to still as everyone looks at me as I slowly stand up. As I stand up I send out a pulse of chakra that comes back telling me that there are forty-one Berserkers on the ship. This being a chakra sonar technique that I created some time after Toothless told me that she could use sound to see around her.

Catching movement around me, twenty of the Berserkers on the ship dash towards me, while letting out battle cries as the other Berserkers stand back with smirks on their faces. Moving my hands to my sides, I grab hold of the three throwing knives on each side of my chest, drawing them out of their holsters then hurling them out to my sides, embedding them into six of the Berserkers throats, three Berserkers on each side of me.

Quickly I shoot my hands up, while activating my hidden blades as I do so and move my hands so that the blades are crossed over each other as a sword comes down onto where the blades meet. Twisting my body, while I move my hands to my side causing the sword to come off my blade, the sudden loss of resistance causing the berserker to stumble forward as I get behind him and back kick him, launching him into two Berserkers who get knocked down with him on top of them.

Dodging a slash from a sword, I move forward and embed my right hidden blade into the attacker's heart, then retract it as I twist my body to my left, while lashing out with the hidden blade on my left hand. Slicing through the neck of another Berserker, causing a fountain of blood to pour from his throat, I come to a stop as I lean back with an axe flying past where my head was from my left side.

Shooting out my right hand, I grab a hold of the axes handle as it passes me then dodge another slash from a sword, while getting into the attacker's guard and cut their head off with a powerful swing of the axe. Turning my body, I throw the axe back at the person who threw it at me, hitting them in the chest, the force of the throw knocking him off his feet onto the floor.

Backflipping over a Berserker who charged at me from behind, I summon my knives back into their holster and throw them out, while I'm still upside down in my flip. The knives zipping through the air and embedding themselves into six of the Berserker's heads as I land back down on my feet before they collapse lifelessly to the ground.

Pulling the two throwing knives from my chest, one in each hand, I bring them to my side blocking a slash from a sword and lash out with a kick to the attacker's knee. Getting a loud snap from it as it bends the opposite way, causing the attacker to lose his strength behind his sword as I bat it out of his grip as I move forward. Stabbing my right throwing knife into his head, before he can let out a scream of pain, pulling it out of his head and twisting my body, I launch the knife at a berserker that was behind me, hitting him in the heart.

Looking over to the last two berserkers who are standing side by side as they stare at me, they rush forward towards me, the one on the right being faster than the other one. Tossing the throwing knife at the one on the right, who's at the front of the charge, in the heart as I dash forward, causing him to collapse to his knees.

Jumping up and kicking off of the side of the face of the kneeling Berserker, launching myself towards the other Berserker who is to surprise to react in time. Drawing my hidden blades while I'm in the air, I land on his chest, knocking him to the ground as I stab my two hidden blades into his neck. Gurgling on his own blood, I pull the blades from his neck and retract them as I stand up, while I look around at the remaining Twenty-one Berserkers as the one who keeps on letting out chuckles, stares at me with his insane eyes.

Summoning my throwing knives back, I reach up and grab my katana, drawing it from its shelf to my side as I look around me while I activate the seal on the sword.

" _It's time to get_ _serious._ "

I say in my deathly voice, causing all the Berserkers to freeze up as my KI washes over them, while I tighten the grip on the handle of my katana and shot off. Being only a blur to everyone else as three seconds later I reappear where I was standing while everyone, except the crazy one, lets out a quick cry of pain as they all fall to the ground as some of their body parts fall away from them as they lay in their blood.

Looking over to the crazy Berserker, I disappear again to reappear in front of him as I grab a hold of his neck and lift him off the ground, causing him to choke under my grip.

" _Look around you, your whole armada has been destroyed in minutes._ "

I whisper to him, with killing intent coursing through my voice as he looks into my glowing eyes, doing what I said he looks around to see all the other ships of his armada on fire, sinking or been blown to bits. The Skrills hovering around the only ship that hasn't been destroyed as they all glare down at him as he looks back at me.

" _I'm not going to kill you; I'm keeping you_ _alive_ _so that you can spread the word that nobody will be spared next time. What you have seen here is only a small amount of power that my nest holds and I will bring it down on anybody who threatens my nest and my family. Make sure you remember that._ "

I whisper to him then throw him over the side of the ship into the sea before making my way towards the cage that Bolt is locked into as he looks at me in surprise. Kneeling down, I grab a hold of the cage gate and rip it off, throwing it to my side as I look at Bolt.

"Are you alright Buddy?"

I say lightly to him, which causes him to tackle me in the chest as he clings onto me while he cries his eyes out.

"Shh, shh. You're ok now."

I say smoothly to him, while he falls asleep in my hold as I hear someone land by my side, turning my head I see the Skrill clan head, whose Bolt's father next to me as he looks at Bolts sleeping form with a warm look. Nodding at him, he lowers his side to me as I climb up onto his back, being careful not to wake Bolt up from his sleep.

Tapping his side, Bolt's father takes off with all the Skrills following behind us as we head to the nest. Nobody seeing the mysterious ride standing on their four-winged dragon up in the clouds, who had seen the whole battle, looking at them as they leave the area with a look of wonder as well as fear.

[Author's note: Hope you liked the chapter! Do you have any name suggestions for Hiccups and Toothless hatchlings? If you do, send them to me as I'm terrible with names! And any ideas for the story is welcomed! Also, I'm thinking about writing a Skyrim/HTTYD crossover and from what I've seen on this site, sorry if I'm wrong, my idea for the story hasn't been done before. So what do you think about me doing that? Any ideas for the Skyrim/HTTYD are welcomed as well! Anyway, have a nice day! And I'll see you on the next chapter!]


	6. The dragon rider comes for a visit

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello! Here's the next chapter! I just want to tell you people that now that I'm writing another story alongside this one, it should take me longer to bring out new chapters. Just thought I should tell you so you know why it is taking long. I will be bringing out a chapter for the other story next, then coming back to this one, and so on and so on.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 6 – The dragon rider comes for a visit.**

"AAHHHHH!"

An enrage shout calls out from the captain's cabin of the main ship in the middle of a huge armada, which is followed by the sound of breaking glass as a screaming dragon trapper is thrown out of the window of the cabin into the sub-zero water below.

(Inside captain's cabin)

Standing at the broken window is a person who has long dreadlock going past his shoulders and having a body that is packed with bodybuilder muscles. He has a cloak that is made out of dragon skin draped over his left shoulder, which conceals his left arm from view and in his right hand is a fishing spear. Clutching the spear in his hand harder, the person turns towards the remaining dragon trappers in the room with a face filled with rage as he sends them a glare. This causing all of the dragon trappers to take an audible gulp in fright at seeing that his attention has been turned and focused onto them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ALL OF MY DRAGON TRAPPERS ARE BEING KILLED?!"

Drago roars out, causing the dragon trappers to start to shake nervously as they look to each other to see who will answer the demand.

"All we know is that the forts are always completely destroyed with no survivors being alive, it's likely the work of that dragon rider."

A dragon trapper says as he steps forward, the dragon trapper having tattoos on his chin with a fur vest and a sword strapped to his side as well as a dagger on his lower back. Growling at the mention of the dragon rider, Drago pushes past the dragon trappers and towards the doors of the cabin, slamming them open as he storms to the middle of the ships deck. Everyone who saw him and the rage that he is in, quickly getting out of his way so that his rage won't be released onto them.

"SET SALE TO THE DRAGON RIDERS NEST, WERE MOVING FORWARD WITH OUR PLANS!"

Drago roars out, causing everyone to scatter around to get to their posts so that they can do their jobs. Nobody seeing the cloaked Changewing on top of an iceberg, who has a mischievous smile on its face as it lets out a playful chuckle, while it takes off to inform its alphas of this particular change of events.

(Hiccup and Toothless Nest, Hiccups POV)

Wrapping her front legs around my waist so that her paws are resting on my lap as I sit down on the bed, she moves her head to my left shoulder and gives my left cheek a kiss then rests her head on my left shoulder. Leaning my head against hers, we both smile warmly down at the five eggs, which are by Toothless stomach as she has her body partly wrapped around them. Three of the eggs look like obsidian gemstones, the last two eggs looking like a snowflake gemstone and the other having the same appearance of a white pearl.

"Is it rare for Night Fury eggs to have that type of appearance to them?"

I ask curiosity as I gaze over the snowflake gemstone and white pearl looking eggs, while Toothless looks over them as well with her smile widening.

" **Yes, it's rare for a Night Fury to have eggs that look like that. The colouring for a Night Fury egg normally tells the parents what the hatchlings scales are going to look like, but I haven't heard of any Night Fury eggs having a snowflake look to them from my mother before.** "

Toothless says to me as I bring my right hand over to the snowflake gemstone looking egg and trace my hand over it fondly, feeling the heat it is giving off as well as the smoothness of it.

"Well, we know that they are all going to look beautiful or handsome as they _are_ going to have _your_ looks, aren't they?"

I say with warmth in my voice and the last bit playfully, causing Toothless to blush at what I said as she moves her head off of my shoulder, then looks at me with a loving smile. Smiling lovingly back at her, I lean forward and capture her lips with mine, causing a purr to radiate from her mouth as we go into a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss, Toothless gives my lips a lick then places her head back on my shoulder with a smile on her lips, while she tightens her hold of me.

Shifting my body so that I'm in a more comfortable position, I go to relax in her hold only to let out an annoyed sigh as I feel a pulse of chakra from the seals. Looking to Toothless, who has a sad look on her face at having the peaceful moment ruined, I give her a small smile and a quick kiss on the side of her face as she releases me from her hold. Standing up, I smile at her as she conceals the eggs with her wing and rests her head down onto her paws as she gives me a smile.

Walking out of our bedroom and over to the entrance of our cave with a scowl on my face, while I am walking to the entrance to our cave I think about giving the dragon who has interrupted my time with Toothless a piece of my mind. Coming to the entrance of the cave, my scowl fades away as I see the Changewing who is the one that is spying on the dragon trapper's leader standing at the entrance of my cave.

Seeing me, the Changewing bows his head to me, but never loses the mischievous smile that is on his lips as he does so.

" **Alpha.** "

The Changewing says respectfully to me as I look at him in confusion and curiosity. This particular Changewing has black scales unlike the normal red, which is the rarest colour scales a Changewings can have. The Changewing is also one of the best at stealth in his clan as well as being the most agreeable and excited in his clan when I told them about the spy network idea.

"Stalker."

I say back, a fitting name for him with how he spies, being able to be right in front of you and you wouldn't even know he was there. A lot of the Changewings in the clan wanted him to be the clan head, but he would always decline the offer saying that it would be too much responsibility placed on him and that it would leave him no time for his, _observations._

"I expect this isn't just a social visit?"

I question, which causes his smile to somehow widen further as a mischievous gleam comes to his eyes.

(Three days later)

Flying towards the lightning storms, the mysteries dragon rider gazes over the vast expansion of storm clouds with awe as the dragon she is on comes to a stop and hovers some distance away from the storm. Looking over the storm, the four-winged dragon narrows its eyes while also letting out a growl as a flash of light comes from the storm, showing outlines of Skrills that are watching them.

Seeing this, the dragon rider lets out a gasp as she gazes over the storm that is in view, seeing that there is a number of outlines of Skrills scattered around in the storm, who are all facing them. Gulping in fright, while her body stiffens as does the four-winged dragon, they catch movement in the middle of the storm as a Skrill flies out of it and hovers in front of them.

Gazing over the both of them with narrowed eyes for a moment then turns its head to the storm and lets out a roar, which is answered by another roar as the Skrill looks back at them. The roar getting the four-winged dragon to look nervous as it knows what the Skrill shouted out, while the dragon rider shifts their body as they get the gist of what the roar might have been for.

(Toothless and Hiccups Nest, Hiccup's POV)

"So the dragon rider has come here to our Nest."

I say to the Skrill in front of me, who nods her head as I look over to Toothless who is standing by my side.

" **Just like we predicted.** "

Toothless says to me with mirth, which I nod my head at and then turn my gaze back to the Skrill.

"Get someone to tell all the clan heads to go to the clan meeting area, then go back to where the dragon rider is and escort them to the meeting area with some of your clansmen."

I order, causing the Skrill to bow to us then to hurriedly move out of our cave and then to take off to do as we ordered her to do. Looking over to Toothless, I give her a smile which she returns.

"You stay here and look after our eggs, I think we both would feel better if we know it's one of us looking after them instead of someone else."

I say warmly to her, which she nods at as she gives me a kiss then turns around and walks to our bedroom, purposely swaying her rear as she does. Gazing at her swaying ass as she is walking off to our bedroom with a blush, I tear my gaze off of her ass and take calming breaths as I try to bring my arousal down. Getting myself under control as I take one more calming breath, I look over to the entrance of the cave and then down at what I am currently wearing with a frown.

'Need something better than this.'

I think as I look over to my armour, which is on an armour stand with my weapons on display next to it, causing me to gain a smirk as I gaze over my weapons and armour.

'Perfect'

(With the dragon rider, Skrill's POV)

Still staring at them with my narrowed eyes, which is starting to intimidate the rider and the Stormcutter just like I wanted. I Turn my head to the storm as the Skrill that I sent to inform the alphas comes out of it before flying up to my side and hovers in place.

" **The alphas said that we will escort them to the clan head meeting area.** "

The Skrill informs me, which I nod at as I turn my gaze back to the dragon rider and Stormcutter, my gaze mostly being on the Stormcutter.

" **We will be escorting you to the alphas-** "

" **Alphas? There's more than one?** "

I say, only to get interrupted by the dragon, which causes me to growl out at him in annoyance, this making him flinch.

" **Yes,** **we have two alphas who are mates. Now, like I was saying before you** _ **interrupted**_ **me, you will follow us and if we even see you thinking about trying to fly off, I will** _ **personally**_ **send a bolt of lightning through your heart. Do we have an understanding?** "

I say with a growl, causing the Stormcutter to nod his head at me quickly in fright, while the dragon rider watches our conversation with nervousness. Turning around, I fly towards the storm with the Stormcutter following me and the Skrill that I sent to the alphas in the lead.

Nearing the storm, it splits open and flows around us as we enter it, causing the dragon rider as well as the Stormcutter's eyes to widen in shock. Snickering at the look on the Stormcutter's face as I can't see the humans, I look around me as more Skrills come out of the storm and get in position around the Stormcutter.

(Time skip)

Coming out of the storm, I hear gasps behind me from the Stormcutter and dragon rider as they gaze over the nest with awe. Chuckling, I fly forward and take the lead towards the island that has the clan head meeting area on it as everyone follows me. Flying towards a cave at the bottom side of the mountain which has the sea flowing into it, I glide down and into the cave and land on the right side.

The cave being more like a tunnel, the right side having land where you can walk and the left side being taken up by the sea water that flows into the cave. At the end of the cave the water curves to the right into another section of the cave where the clan meeting room is located.

Turning around, I nod my head at the other Skrills who bow to me then take off, leaving me, the Stormcutter and its rider alone. Walking down the tunnel to the entrance of the meeting hall, I come to a halt some distance away from the entrance of the clan head meeting room as I turn to the Stormcutter and its rider.

" **I know your human can't understand what I'm saying, so this goes mostly to you Stormcutter.** "

I say as I turn my gaze to the Stormcutter, getting his attention as well as the dragon riders.

" **I'm not going further than this, so from here on you're on your own.** **Through there** – Indicating with my head towards the entrance of the meeting hall – **is the clan head meeting room, every leader of each species on this nest will be in there and,** **of course,** **the alphas will be in there as well. But only one of the alphas, which is most likely the male one, will be in there as female alpha gave birth to a clutch of eggs not too long ago. I would also keep any disrespectful words to yourself as well; every dragon in this nest will not take you disrespecting their alpha lightly as all the dragons in this nest have a great respect for him and what he has done for us.** "

I say, while my eyes narrow as I look at the Stormcutter, who nods his head at me in understanding.

(Dragon rider's POV)

Looking around as we land inside of a cave, I get off of Cloudjumper and look to the Skrill that leads us to the cave as he nods his head at the other skrills who came with us. This causing them to bow to him before they take off and leave the cave, so there is only me, Cloudjumper as well as the Skrill in the cave.

Following the Skrill, he walks down the tunnel towards an entrance to another section of the cave before I stop at Cloudjumper's side when the Skrill halts and turns to us, casting its gaze onto Cloudjumper. Looking at Cloudjumper and the Skrill, I hear the Skrill let out multiple different growls, chips and other noises towards Cloudjumper. Seeing how Cloudjumper is reacting with his body language, I see that he is nervous about whatever the Skrill is saying to him as he casts his gaze to me with a worried look.

Seeing that the Skrill is finished talking, he gazes at us one more time before walking past us and leaves the cave as well, looking back to Cloudjumper as he starts to move his body in certain ways, which I decipher into parts of what the Skrill has told him.

"So we're on our own from here on and the alpha is inside that part of the cave?"

I ask Cloudjumper, who nods his head in answer to my question, causing me to frown.

"Did he say anything about the dragon rider?"

I question, only to get a shake of the head from him, which causes me to sigh as I nod at him and start making my way into the other section of the cave, with him by my side. Coming to a stop in the middle of the room, I and Cloudjumper gulp as we look around the room nervously.

The room is a large circular room, having a spot of land in the middle of it, which is where I and Cloudjumper are standing. The land that we are on being surrounded by water which is occupied by some water class dragons, but none of them being the same species. Beyond that water is raised land that is two meters above the water level, which is where different species of dragon are standing looking down at us. The middle back wall of the room being where the dragon rider is standing, who is giving off a large aura of power as are all the other dragons but his being the most potent of them all.

(Hiccup's POV)

Gazing at the dragon and its rider while they are looking around nervously at all the clan heads, I tilt my head slightly to the side as I look at them.

"You came to this nest and I allowed you to enter. What I want to know, as well as everyone else that is here, is _why_ have you come to _my_ nest for?"

I say, catching the Stormcutter as well as its rider's attention at me saying that this is my nest, which means that I am the alpha.

" _ **You're the alpha?**_ "

The Stormcutter whispers out in confusion, which gets some glares from the clan heads in the room, while I look at him with narrow eyes.

"Yes, I am the alpha of this nest, do you have _any_ problems with that?"

I answer sharply to the Stormcutter with KI lacing my voice, causing what I said to come out with a growl. This causing the dragon and its rider to gasp in surprise at the sudden weight of my KI on them as well as at me being able to understand what the Stormcutter said.

" **You can understand me?** "

The Stormcutter asks with surprise, while the dragon rider looks back and forth between us not being able to understand fully what her Stormcutter is saying.

" **Yes, the alpha can understand all of us. So I would watch what you say** _ **Stormcutter.**_ "

The Monstrous Nightmare clan head snarls out, getting the dragon rider to look between the Stormcutter and the Nightmare in alarm. Raising my right hand at the Monstrous Nightmare clan head while also sending him a look, which causes him to stop his snarling towards the Stormcutter and then to bow to me in apology. This getting a look from the Stormcutter and dragon rider at how easily I got him to stand down with just a look.

"Now I assume that the reason you are here is because of, while we are speaking here, Drago Bludvist is slowly making his way towards your nest and you want my help?"

I say, while gaining a smirk at the reaction from the dragon rider and the Stormcutter as their eyes widen at me knowing about Drago.

"What? How do you know that Drago is on the way to our nest?"

The dragon rider questions, causing my smirk to widen as I turn my head to an empty spot to my left, which the dragon rider and Stormcutter look towards as the air in the empty spot shimmers. Now in the empty spot is the Changewing clan head who is looking down at the dragon rider and Stormcutter with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Well, it's fairly easy to know when you have a whole clan of Changewings in your nest that run a spy network and bring any important updates about what's happening outside. Have you ever wondered why the number of dragon trappers has dropped so rapidly? The Changewings are the perfect spies, getting into all the dragon trappers forts without being detected for me before coming back and informing me everything they have found out. Like how many dragon trappers there are in the forts and how trained they are as well as if they have any dragons caged up. Using this information, I go to these forts and completely eradicate them, while also making sure that there are no survivors and that any dragons that are trapped are freed. I also got one of the Changewings to follow the dragon trappers back to where they take all those dragons, which lead me to find out about Drago and his army. It was fairly easy to implant one of the best spies of the Changewing clan into where Drago is holding out, who then started to accumulate all the information that he could get about Drago's army as well as what he is planning. Let me tell you, he found out a lot of things that you are unaware of, dragon rider."

I say, looking on with mirth at how the dragon rider's and Stormcutter's eyes are widening the further I am going into my speech.

"What are these details that we don't know of?"

The dragon rider asks in alarm, causing me to look at her and tilt my head at her in amusement.

"Do you know that Drago has his own Bewilderbeast?"

I ask, which gets gasps from the dragon rider and Stormcutter as they look at me in fear.

"I don't know how he got one, but the information I got from my spy tells me that it's much younger than the Bewilderbeast at your nest. Which means in a fight against your Bewilderbeast it will probably win, then it will take control of all the dragons at your nest."

I say, causing the Stormcutter and Dragon riders worry to increase.

" **Could you help us?** "

The Stormcutter says hopefully to me, causing me to cast my gaze over to him.

"No, I will not."

I say seriously, causing the Stormcutter and the dragon rider to look at me in alarm.

"Not until I have a talk with your alpha as I know that _you_ came here _without_ notifying him first."

I say, casting an unapproved look at them, which all the clan heads do as well because they didn't inform their alpha as to where they were going and why they were going before they came here. This getting a sheepish look from the Stormcutter and some shifting of the body from the dragon rider in embarrassment at what I said being true.

"I'll head to your nest with my mate and speak to your alpha. You can have a look around my nest while you wait for me, _but_ a Changewing will be following you and making sure you don't do anything… _rash_ as you are looking around. You won't be able to see where they are, but they will be watching you."

Nodding towards the Changewing clan head, she bows to me then looks towards the dragon rider and Stormcutter with a smile as she cloaks herself. Looking at all the other clan heads, they bow their heads to me then leave the room, except the Monstrous Nightmare clan head, which causes me to look at him in confusion.

" **I assume that you would like someone to stay at your cave to look over your clutch while you are away and I would be honoured if you would let me do this, my alpha. If anything would come to harm them I will protect them and if needs be, die to do so.** "

The monstrous Nightmare says with great respect to me, which makes me gain a warm smile at what he said as I walk over to him.

"No, the honour is mine. Having your respect and loyalty as well as hearing what you just said makes me _know_ that while I and my mate are gone, they will be in good care with you."

I say to him as he gains a smile and bows to me before he leaves with me at his side, the whole conversation being watched by the Stormcutter and dragon rider as they look on impressed at how much the dragons respect me. The Stormcutter was also looking at me in confusion at how the Monstrous Nightmare said clutch to me as well as thinking what my mate would be like.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to have a look around my nest?"

I call out behind me with humour as I walk through the entrance to the room, this getting the dragon rider and Stormcutter to look at each other, then to the entrance as they also make their way to the exit of the room.

(Toothless and Hiccups cave)

Getting off of the Nightmares back, I walk into the cave to my bedroom to see Toothless asleep on our bed curled around our eggs protectively with her wing over them as well, causing a warm smile to come to my lips. Moving towards the bed, I gently get onto the bed next to her then run my hand over the side of Toothless's face, which gets a purr from her as she automatically moves her head into my touch.

Moving my left hand to my mask, I grab hold of it and take it off, placing it on the bed by my side. Smiling down at her, I lean forward and plant a kiss on the top of her head, which gets another purr from her. Groaning out as she starts to shift her body around as she starts to wake up, she sleepily opens her eyes and then lets out a tired yawn.

Looking around the room as she blinks the sleep out of her eyes, she stops her gaze on me and gains a warm smile at recognizing who I am. Moving her head forward, she nuzzles the side of my face with hers as she lets out a pleased purr at me being here with her. Moving her head away from me so that she is looking at me she smiles then leans in, placing her lips against mine as she draws me into a kiss. Moaning out, I break the kiss and move my head away so that I'm looking into her eyes with a smile on my lips, then start to rub the side of her neck with my right hand.

"Did you have a nice nap, Tooth?"

I ask warmly to her, while she takes her wing off of the eggs.

" **Hmm, yeah. But it would have been better if you** **were** **here.** "

Toothless answers with a pout before she moves her mouth to my right shoulder and then starts to lick as well as nibbling on it, which gets a pleasured moan from me.

"We need to go and meet the alpha from the dragon rider's nest."

I say, which causes Toothless to stop her licking and nibbling of my shoulder and move her head so that she is looking at me.

" **But who will look after our eggs while we are gone?** "

Toothless says to me in worry as she turns her head to our eggs and gazes over them fondly.

" **I will, my alpha.** "

The Monstrous Nightmare respectfully says as he stands by the entrance of our bedroom, catching Toothless by surprise as she didn't know that he was there. Looking over to him, Toothless raises a brow in confusion, but then gains a smile when I tell her what he said to me in the clan head meeting room.

Uncurling herself from around our eggs as she is getting up onto all fours, she stretches her body then gets off the bed with me as I grab my mask and put it back on.

"I don't know how long we will be gone, but it shouldn't be any more than three days."

I say to the Monstrous Nightmare, which gets a nod of understanding from him as he moves over to our eggs and then positions his body so that you had to get through him to get to them. Then rests his head on the bed in the direction of the entrance to our bedroom so that he has a full view of the entrance to our bedroom.

Smiling at how he got everything perfectly under control, we make our way to the entrance of our cave and stop on the outside of it so I can climb onto Toothless back before we take off.

(Time skip)

Waiting at the edge of the storm that surrounds our nest, we look in the distance as we see the dragon rider and the Stormcutter coming towards us with a Changewing leading them. Halting in front of us, the Changewing looks to me as I nod to him which he returns before he flies off as I turn my head towards the Stormcutter and dragon rider, who are both looking at Toothless.

The dragon rider looking at her with surprise at seeing a Night Fury, while the Stormcutter eyes up Toothless's body, which I see as I snarl out at him. This causing the Stormcutter and dragon rider to look at me in worry, while Toothless glares at the Stormcutter at seeing how he looked at her.

"If you want to keep those eyes of yours _Stormcutter,_ I would _not_ ogle at _my_ mate's body."

I snarl out with KI oozing out of me, this getting the Stormcutter to shiver and to get a frightened look, but for the dragon rider's eyes to widen in surprise at hearing that the Night Fury is my mate.

" **M-mate?** "

The Stormcutter stammers out in alarm as he looks from me to Toothless.

"Yes, she is my mate so that means that she is an alpha of this nest as well."

I snarl out as I glare at him through the slits in my mask, causing him to look away from my narrowed eyes that are glowing with power.

"Mates? But how is it possible for her to have a clutch? You're different species, it shouldn't be possible for her to have one."

The dragon rider questions in surprise and confusion, causing me to look at her as Toothless gains a smile.

"It shouldn't be possible, but Night Fury's are different from other species because when they find their soul mate, their bodies change to suit the mate's needs. Toothless here used to be a male, but her body changed to that of a female as well as other things inside of her which made it possible for her to get pregnant with me. We currently have a clutch of five eggs together."

I answer, getting an amazed look from the dragon rider behind her mask at what a Night Fury can do, but a quick look of jealously from the Stormcutter, which I and Toothless see as we send a glare at him.

"Enough of the talk, let's get to your nest as quick as possible. The more time we are wasting, the closer Drago is to your nest."

I say, which gets a nod from the dragon rider as Toothless turns to the lightning storm and flies into it with the Stormcutter following behind us.

[Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter! I bet that you thought that Hiccup would find out who the dragon rider was in this chapter didn't you? Hahaha. Also, go check out that other story I'm writing, it has a male dragon Hiccup and female dragon Toothless relationship! Anyway! See you next time I do!]


	7. You're not my mother

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 7 – You're not my mother** **.**

The trip to the Bewilderbeast nest was awkward, to say the least, there was no talking as we just flew in silence. But Toothless and I didn't have a problem with this as we enjoyed the silent flight with each other, while the dragon rider just kept on looking over at us like she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. This only made Toothless irritated as the dragon rider has been doing this until the time we left our nest, Toothless irritation started to show when she let out a growl.

" **What?!** "

Toothless roars out as she looked over to the dragon rider who stiffened at the roar aimed at her, while I let out a quiet snicker as I shake my head then looked over to my right at the dragon rider.

"You are starting to irritate my mate with your constant stares. If you have something to say or ask, spit it out."

I say while I tilt my head to the side in curiosity when I look at her, a trait that I picked up from Toothless from the time we have been together on Berk.

"What are you? We saw the battle you had with those berserkers, you moved too fast to be a human and you didn't even seem to care when you cut those berserkers into pieces."

The dragon rider asks, the last bit with fear and a shudder as I just look at her with amusement, while Toothless lets out a snort at the question.

"Well firstly, I'm a human, but I'm different from a normal human. I'm the last of the Uzumaki clan, I wasn't one of them before, but they gave me their knowledge and teachings as they saw that I was like them. But I needed to _become_ one of them to carry on their clan, so they changed my genetics to theirs, which made me an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki was a clan bred for battle, they were the best swordsmen around, but that didn't make them famous, it was their seals. I won't tell you what a seal is, but I can tell you that I have a seal on me that lets me understand dragons. Secondly, why should I care about the berserkers? They attacked my nest by taking a Skrill, the Uzumaki had a strong belief which made them the most successful clan, they believed that family came before _anything_ else and that if someone didn't do this they were _not_ family. _Every_ one of those dragons in my nest I see as _family_ and if anyone attacks my family they should see why they shouldn't wake up a sleeping dragon."

I answer, seeing the dragon rider's eyes show sadness when I said about what the Uzumaki believed in, which quickly went away as she saw the Bewilderbeast nest appearing on the horizon.

The nest looking like a mountain made out of ice, which has ice spikes jutting out all over it, this getting a raised eyebrow from me as I can see that the ice wasn't done by nature but was created. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, with Toothless doing the same as she gazes at the nest. The whole place was just screaming out to anybody who passed it that it was a dragon nest.

' _Why_ does everyone who makes a nest or village have to make it so _noticeable?_ It's like they are just _asking_ for someone to attack it, at least with how our nest is set up, no one will suspect that there's a nest right in the middle of the storm.'

I think, Toothless thinking along the same lines as well, while we near the nest.

Following the dragon rider, we fly towards a cave on the bottom of the mountain and into it, landing behind the dragon rider in the middle of the cave as she gets off of the Stormcutter. Getting off of Toothless back, I look around the dark cave as I channel chakra to my eyes so that I can see better, this being noticed by the dragon rider as my eyes start to glow. Seeing all the dragons around the dark cave, I let out a chuckle as I see them start to stare at me with wide eyes when they feel the power that is flowing out of me.

" _ **Is that a human?**_ "

" _ **What power.**_ "

" _ **Does he have a mate?**_ "

" _ **Is that a Night Fury by his side?**_ "

Were the many whispers that were getting passed around by the dragons as we make our way through the cave to the Bewilderbeast. The dragon rider watching me as I easily make my way through the cave, using my impressive parkour skills to navigate to the Bewilderbeast with Toothless by my side.

Coming out of the cave, Toothless and I look around the nest with a warm look as we see dragons flying around happily as well as ones that are just resting.

"This way."

The dragon rider calls out as she walks over to the side of us, towards the edge of the cliff with the Stormcutter following her.

" _ **You have a tiny bit of her scent, love.**_ "

Toothless whispers to me with confusion in her voice as she looks with narrowed eyes at the dragon riders back, causing me to raise an eyebrow at what she said as I look at the dragon rider with doubt.

" _The only reason that I would have her scent is if she is related to me, and I find that hard to believe._ "

I whisper back, which gets a nod from Toothless as she takes another inhale of the dragon rider's scent.

" _ **What about your mother? You said that she was taken when you were a hatchling by a dragon, and the dragon that took her was a species that Berk hasn't encountered before as it had four wings.**_ "

Toothless whispers back, causing my eyes to glow a bit as I look at her then over to the dragon rider with a scowl.

" _And if she is, I don't want to have anything to do with her as she has shown that she isn't family._ "

I snarl out quietly, causing Toothless to get a sad look as she looks at me and then nuzzles her head against my side affectionately, knowing that if the dragon rider _is_ my mother it would be like someone has stabbed me in my heart. Smiling at her, I wrap my arm around her neck as we carry on following the dragon rider and Stormcutter.

Stopping at the edge of the cliff, Toothless and I look down to the water below where the Bewilderbeast is currently resting. Sensing our presence, the Bewilderbeast opens its eyes and gets up as he looks over to where he can sense two powerful signatures, coming eye to eye with us.

Looking at the Bewilderbeast as he gazes over Toothless then over me, his gaze stays on me as he looks into my glowing eyes, letting his powerful presence wash over me, this only getting a smirk from me and a snicker from Toothless as I let out all of my powerful presence. The reaction from everyone was funny, to say the least, as the Bewilderbeast's eyes expand twice their size as he moves his head back as if he just got hit, while all the activity in the nest stops as all the dragons look over in my direction. The dragon rider on my side gets shoved down to her knees as she tries to breathe under the pressure that I am realising, while Toothless tries to hold in her laughter as she looks around at the reactions from everyone.

" _I'm not here to see who's got the biggest dick, gramps. Your human here came to mine and my mates_ – Interacting with my head to Toothless, getting the Bewilderbeast's eyes to widen further and for the dragons to gasp, while some whine at me already being taken. – _nest without your permission, and ask for our help with Drago. I said I will only consider it if I talked to her alpha, which is you, first._ "

I say with chakra enhancing the volume of my voice so that everyone could hear me as well as adding KI to it as well, making it come out as a snarl. This only made the dragon rider to gasp in shock at me calling the Bewilderbeast gramps, while all the dragons in the nest gain wide eyes and gobsmack looks at the lack of respect I am showing to their king.

Blinking at me for a while in astonishment, the Bewilderbeast starts to let out quiet chuckles, which turns into a full-on laugh as all the dragons and the dragon rider look at him in shock.

" **Oh, I like you! I haven't had a laugh like that for… I can't remember!** **Hahaha** **!** "

The Bewilderbeast roars out with laughter as I smile at him, while Toothless laughs along with the Bewilderbeast. Calming down from his laughing fit, the Bewilderbeast looks over to the Stormcutter with his eyes narrowing.

" **Why wasn't I told that you were going to a different nest for help?** "

The Bewilderbeast demands, while the Stormcutter flinches under his stare and how deathly his voice sounded.

" **I-I thought i-it was** **be-best** **not to inter-interrupt yo-your slumber, m-my king.** "

The Stormcutter stutters out as he bows his head, this causing the Bewilderbeast to sigh as he shakes his head.

" **Leave us, I need to talk to my new friends.** "

The Bewilderbeast commands the Stormcutter and dragon rider who got the understanding of what the Bewilderbeast was implying as they leave the area. Looking over to us as he gains a warm smile, he gazes over our bodies again but this time looking for anything he might have missed.

" **Can I see your face, my friend?** "

The Bewilderbeast says, while he looks directly at my mask so I would know what he wants as humans can't understand dragons, so you needed to talk through body language to get everything across to them. This causing me to gain a mischievous smile, while I think of what the reaction might be when he finds out I can understand him.

"Yes, you may."

I say, which gets a surprised look from him as I grab my mask and take it off and place it into a storage seal on my armour. This also getting his attention as my mask just vanished with a puff of smoke.

" **Wait!** **You can** **understand me? And what was that with the mask?** "

The Bewilderbeast says with amazement and a thirst to learn as he looks at where my mask vanished, this getting a smile from me at the eagerness he has to learn something new.

"Well, yes I can understand you, and I placed my mask into a storage seal that is on my armour, a seal is also translating everything you are saying to my language so I can understand you."

I answer, then going into a basic summary of what seals are and what they can do, while the Bewilderbeast pays rapt attention as he absorbs everything I'm telling him like a sponge.

" **So what did you want to discuss with me?** "

The Bewilderbeast asks when he's finished sorting the new knowledge I just gave him.

"We want to discuss what help you want from us. But before that, we need to fill you in with some information that you probably don't know about Drago."

I answer, which gets a nod from the Bewilderbeast as Toothless and I start to tell him everything we know about Dragon, but most importantly the part where he has a Bewilderbeast of his own which is much younger than him.

" **So he has captured one of my kin and it is willingly helping him?** "

The Bewilderbeast says with sadness after we have finished telling him everything we know, which gets looks of sympathy from us.

" **Yes, and it's probably younger than you by a half if what we have heard is true.** "

Toothless says, causing the Bewilderbeast to look down in sorrow at how one of his kin has turned out, then to get a thoughtful look as he gazes back at us.

" **What is your nest like, is it safe?** "

The Bewilderbeast asks, causing me and Toothless to raise a brow at him.

" **Yes it is, it's much bigger than this nest and it has constant lightning storms as well as maelstroms that** **surround** **it. As you might have already figured out, these are not naturally made as my mate made them with his seals.** "

Toothless answers, causing the Bewilderbeast to have a faraway look then to let out a tired sigh.

" **I'm old, very old as you might know and my time is almost up. If what you said about my kin's age is true, I know that I will not win the fight, but if I do die I want to know that my children will be safe and will not be under my kin's control. What I'm getting at is, will you take my children under your care, let them join your nest and see to it that they live** **happily** **?** "

The Bewilderbeast asks humbly as he bows slightly to us, causing mine and Toothless eyes to widen in surprise.

"You want to pass your alpha status over the dragons in this nest to us?"

I ask with surprise in my voice, which the Bewilderbeast nods his head at in answer to my question.

" **My status means nothing to me, and I would gladly give it up if it means that my children will live happy lives without me.** "

The Bewilderbeast answers seriously, causing me to gain a warm smile as I look at him in the eyes.

"You would have been a respected Uzumaki if you were one."

I say, causing the Bewilderbeast to smile at me, knowing that what I just said must have been only said to a few.

" **So, would you take my alpha status and make sure that my children are safe?** "

The Bewilderbeast pleads, causing me and Toothless to look at each other and then to gain smiles as we look back at him.

" **Yes, we will take them under our care and make sure that they are happy.** "

Toothless says warmly, causing the Bewilderbeast to let out a breath in relief and then to look at us in gratitude.

" **You know, your father would have been proud of you.** "

The Bewilderbeast suddenly says as he looks at Toothless, this causing Toothless eyes to widen in shock as well as mine.

" **You knew my father?** "

Toothless says with hope in her voice as her mother never talked about her father, this question getting the Bewilderbeast to smile at hearing the hope as well as to gain a bit of sadness in his eyes.

" **Yes I knew him, he had a kind soul but if one bad thing is said about his family he would turn into a devil. He came here one time with your mother when she was pregnant with you, but when he heard about Drago and what he was doing in the area, he left with your mother. I never heard from them again, but I heard from one of my dragons that they found a dragon trapper's fort destroyed in the direction they left. The dragon told me that there was scales from a Night Fury around the place with a lot of blood and all the dragon trappers** **were** **dead, but they didn't find any Night Fury's in the area.** "

The Bewilderbeast says with sorrow, while Toothless has tears in her eyes as she knows who those scales may belong to, this causing me to hug her as she places her head against my chest as she cries.

" _Shh, it's alright Toothless, he was protecting you and your mother. He loved you both so much that he would die to protect you._ "

I whisper warmly to her as I hold her against my chest, while I smooth her head and place a kiss on it, causing her cries to quiet down into soft sobs.

Pulling her head away from my chest, she looks into my eyes as I bring up my right hand and wipe away the tears on her face.

" _ **Tha-Thanks.**_ "

Toothless whispers out as she leans forward and nuzzles the side of my face, this all being watched by the Bewilderbeast who has a smile on his face.

" **Are you both true mates?** "

The Bewilderbeast asks as he smiles at us, this question causing us to gain smiles as we look at him.

" **Yes, we are true mates and I have laid five eggs.** "

Toothless says with a warm smile as she thinks about the eggs, this getting a surprised look from the Bewilderbeast.

" **You have laid five eggs? Your species may be the most mythical species there is with how complexed your kin are.** "

The Bewilderbeast says with amazement, getting a chuckle from me at what he just said being true only for me to gain a frown as I look to where the dragon rider went and then at the Bewilderbeast.

"I got a question if you don't mind."

I ask, getting the Bewilderbeast to look directly at me and for Toothless to raise a brow in confusion.

" **What's your question?** "

The Bewilderbeast asks in curiosity, while dread starts to swell up in him for some reason.

"The human you have in your nest, can you tell me when she joined the nest and everything you can tell me about her?"

I ask, causing the Bewilderbeast to raise a brow at me in confusion, while Toothless gets a sad look as she gazes at me.

" **Uh, well she joined about fifteen years ago I think, the Stormcutter with her, which she calls Cloudjumper, took her away from her village and brought her here. When she arrived she wanted to go home, but when she saw how the dragons acted in my nest she didn't want to go back for some reason. She helps out around the nest with the wounded and helps free any dragons that are trapped by dragon trappers. She also calls herself Valka.** "

The Bewilderbeast answers in confusion but also growing fear as KI starts to ooze out of me the further he goes into his talk, which finally makes him shiver in fright as he tells me the name of the dragon rider. The name of the dragon rider making my KI get blasted out of me as my eyes brighten, while they get filled with anger. Seeing this, Toothless quickly wraps her body around me as she gives me a tight hug and looks into my eyes.

" **HICCUP! Calm down! It's alright, just look into my eyes Hiccup! You need to calm down!** "

Toothless roars out in alarm, desperately trying to take my mind off of my mother as she looks around in panic then back to me as an idea comes to her. Quickly moving her head forward, she smashes her lips against mine and brings me into a deep kiss, causing my body to go stiff before I relax as my KI slowly decreases and vanishes as I kiss her back.

Pulling away from the kiss, Toothless gazes at me in concern as I look at her shame.

"I-I'm sorry, I just felt this _rage_ build up inside of me, and it felt like I was going to explode if I didn't let it out."

I say in regret, causing Toothless to gain a warm look as she leans in and places a light kiss on my lips.

" **You don't have anything to be sorry about, I would have done the same thing if I knew my mother has been alive all this time and didn't even bother to come look for me.** "

Toothless says with understanding as she places her head on my shoulder, while I wrap my arms around her neck.

" **Uh, can you tell me what's going on? One minute you were fine, then the next minute it felt like you** **were** **going to slaughter someone.** "

The Bewilderbeast asks hesitantly as he looks at me, causing us to remember that we are not alone as we gain a blush from kissing right in front of him.

" **That human in your nest is my mate's** _ **mother**_ **, which he thought was dead as she hasn't even come to visit or to make sure he was ok all this time. And because of my mate being an Uzumaki, this is a** **great** **betrayal to him as all Uzumaki believe that family comes first before anything else.** "

Toothless answers in anger towards my mother and sadness towards me, this getting an understanding nod from the Bewilderbeast as he looks at me in sympathy.

" **I did not know of this. But if I did, I would have commanded Cloudjumper to take her back.** "

The Bewilderbeast says to me in regret, causing me to smile at him.

"It isn't your fault, but I'm glad that you didn't know as I might have taken a different path in life and wouldn't have met Toothless here."

I say, causing Toothless to smile and to nuzzle my side with a purr.

" **Well if we are finished,** **let me gather my children and tell them the news.** "

The Bewilderbeast says, getting a nod from Toothless and me as he takes a big inhale of air then lets out a bellowing roar, which causes a tremor at the loudness of it. Wincing at the loudness of the roar, I look around the nest with Toothless as all the dragons in the nest fly over to the king and hover in the air or stand on the ground around the king. Catching sight of my _mother,_ I let out a snarl but stop as Toothless nuzzles my side then looks at me with a look that told me to behave.

Looking around at all of his children and seeing that everyone is paying attention, the Bewilderbeast nods his head.

" **Now,** **as you may know,** **there are two guests in my nest, these guests are both alphas of the nest that you might have been hearing about.** **They have come here to help with Drago, but because of some information that has been brought to light, which is that Drago has one of my kin under his control. I have made the decision to pass my alpha status to them, they are now your alphas and will take you all to their nest, which is larger as well as safer than this one. But I will not be coming with you, I'm going to stay here and face my kin in battle as well as to take as many of Drago's army down with me. I'm old and I rather go down in a battle than die of old age. So don't greave over my death and live on with your lives, but remember that I have always seen you all as my children.** "

The Bewilderbeast says with sadness as all the dragons around him bow their heads to him, while Toothless and I smile at how much he cares about the dragons under his care.

Looking around at all the dragons as they turn to us, they bow down to us as we smile at all of them.

" **Alphas!** "

All the dragons shout out, this causing Valka to look at us with wide eyes as she can see that the Bewilderbeast just gave us his alpha status.

" **We leave** **to** **our nest tomorrow morning!** "

Toothless roars out, getting nods from all the dragons as they hurry off to do what they have to do, while Valka and Cloudjumper make their way other to us. Letting out a growl as I see them coming towards us, while Toothless narrows her eyes at Valka, they both flinch at our stares.

"Wh-What's the pr-problem?"

Valka stutters out, while she gazes over my face now that it's visible and sees that it seems familiar.

"Well _Valka,_ I asked the Bewilderbeast what he knows about you and I found out that it just so happens that you are my _mother_."

I snarl out, spitting out the word mother like it's poison to my tongue, this getting Valka to gasp as she takes a step back with wide eyes.

"Hi-Hiccup?"

Valka stutters out in shock and fear as she can see why I look so familiar to her now, while Cloudjumper's eyes widen in shock at me being her son.

"Yes, I'm your… _son_. Now, tell me why you didn't even _bother_ to come back to see if I was ok."

I snarl out, finding it hard to call myself her son as some of my KI oozes out of me, this startling Valka at how much hate I am directing at her.

"I couldn't come back, not after everything I saw! They wouldn't have listened to me, they would just think I'm crazy, it was better for you to stay away from me so that you could live a normal life!"

Valka shouts out, causing me to see red as I blur out of sight and reappear in front of her as I grab her neck with my right hand and lift her off the ground, which gets a cry of alarm from her as well as Cloudjumper. Seeing Cloudjumper pounce towards me from my right, I lash out with my right foot, which connects with his jaw and launches him a couple of meters away from me.

"LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! I was an outcast for all of my life in that village! The only person who looked after me was Gobber, while Stoick blamed me for everything bad that would happen in that village! My life only changed when the Uzumaki clan gave me all of their knowledge when I was five and when I met Toothless here when I was six!"

I roar into her face with rage as she starts to choke, seeing this I snarl and throw her over to Cloudjumper as she coughs and looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"There's a saying in the Uzumaki clan, which is that family always comes first and if someone doesn't do this they are not family. I follow this saying with all my heart like every Uzumaki did and as of right now, I can't see you as my mother, my mother _died_ all those years back when she chose to leave her _baby_ for another life."

I snarl out as I turn away from her sobbing form and walk over to Toothless, who is looking at Valka in anger at what she said about my life then shakes her head as she walks off with me. Leaving Valka on the floor with Cloudjumper hugging her the best he can as she weeps into his chest, while the Bewilderbeast lets out a sigh as he looks at her with sadness.

(Three days later, Drago's POV)

Smirking as I see my army finished setting everything up on the outside of the Bewilderbeast nest, I start to swing my staff around as I roar out, which gets roars in response as dragons with steel armour on them fly towards the nest. The roar also causing my army on the ground to set off all the siege weapons, launching boulders through the air at the nest as I look on with a blood firstly smile on my face. This smile slowly disappears as none of the dragons are coming out of the nest to defend it, causing me to snarl as I look around for any dragons.

"Sir, it appears that all the dra-"

One of my commanders on my left says but stops as a loud roar comes out of the nest, followed by the side of the nest being broken as the nests Bewilderbeast rams through it then breathes out ice, destroying the siege weapons and killing a large number of my troops. This causing me to growl as I bring my staff up again and swing it around as I roar out, which gets answered by the Bewilderbeast under my control as it comes out of the water.

Smirking, I point the end of my staff towards the Bewilderbeast under my control, catching its attention then move my staff to the nests Bewilderbeast, which makes the Bewilderbeast's eyes narrow onto where I'm pointing.

Letting out a roar, the Bewilderbeast charges over to the white one as they engage in battle, which is pathetic as my Bewilderbeast easily overpowers the other one, knocking it onto its side with its stomach in view. Smiling as I see my Bewilderbeast move back with the ends of its tusks directed at the Bewilderbeast's stomach and chest, I catch the white Bewilderbeast's lips twitch into a smirk as the tusks are thrust into it. As the tusks embed into the Bewilderbeast's chest and stomach, I raise an eyebrow in surprise as glowing blue symbols start to cover the area of its chest and start to brighten.

Seeing this, my eyes widen before a defining bang sound off as the area is flooded in a flash of light, while a blast wave hits me and launches me a couple of meters behind me.

(Flashback, Hiccup's POV)

" **So what are these seals going to do again?** "

The Bewilderbeast says as he is laying on his side as I finish off the seals I have put on him, then push off of him doing a backflip and landing on the water, which is still freaking a lot of the dragons out in the nest at me being able to stand on water.

"Basically, there's a seal that monitors your heart and when your heart stops the seal will send a message to the other seal connected to it to activate. That seal is an explosive seal, well more like multiple of them joined together as well as being much more powerful than a normal explosive seal."

I explain as I seal up my sealing equipment, while the Bewilderbeast gains a smirk.

" **So when I die, these explosive seals will activate and will damage my** **kin** **immensely as well as taking a huge chunk out of Drago's army.** "

The Bewilderbeast says in humour, causing me to smile mischievously at him as he does to me with a gleam in his eyes.

(End of flashback)

Coughing as I drag myself up to my feet, I look around me to see that half of my army is gone as well as my Bewilderbeast being greatly injured as it whimpers in pain on its side. Seeing what happened to my army and Bewilderbeast, my eyes fill up with rage as I bellow out every curse I know while I beat up a corpse of one of my men with my staff.

[Author's note: Hoped you liked the chapter! Do you think that Valka should be forgiven or not? Do you think Toothless's father is dead? Tell me your thoughts! Anyway, see you next time I do!]


	8. Hatchlings

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I've been having some problems with my laptop lately and haven't had the time to fix it.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 8 – Hatchlings**

It took a few weeks for the new dragons to get settled into their new nest and to learn all of the rules, but they couldn't be happier with how things have turned out for them. The new species of dragons was the most time consuming in those weeks, with all the training and selecting who would be the clan head as well as where they would live.

But the most exciting thing that happened was when the eggs started hatching throughout the nest a couple of days after we came back.

(Flashback – Hiccup's POV)

Smiling as I caress Toothless neck, causing her to purr and then to move her head to nuzzle into my neck, we stop what we are doing when we here a crack coming from the eggs. Looking down to the eggs, which Toothless is partly wrapped around, we here more cracks coming from them as spider web like cracks start to creep over them.

Gazing at the snowflake egg, which has the most cracks, we move our heads closer to it when the top breaks off as a head pokes out of the egg. The hatchling's scales have the same snowflake gemstone look as the egg, with a body that has a slim figure like Toothless, showing that it's a female but with ice blue eyes instead of green. As the hatchlings head exits the egg with the top part of the egg resting on her head, she comes face to face with Toothless, causing her eyes to widen as she lets out a startled epp like sound. This causing me to chuckle with mirth as the hatchling ducks her head back inside of the egg, which causes the shell on her head to close off the opening of the egg.

Looking to Toothless as she pouts, I laugh as I look to the other eggs as the white egg brakes open, showing another female hatchling with pearl like scales with sapphire blue eyes looking at me as I smile at her. Staring at my smile, the hatchling starts to copy my facial expression, which ends with her giving me a silly gummy smile as Toothless giggles at her.

Gazing over to the other eggs as two of them break open, one of them having another female hatchling with black scales like Toothless but with confident ruby red eyes as she stares me down. The other hatchling being a male with the same black scales as Toothless and forest green eyes that are filled with mischief as he nudges the other hatchling with his tail, causing her to trip on an egg shell. Laughing as the red eyed female hatchling chases the green-eyed one, while the pearl scaled hatchling helps the shy hatchling out of her egg, I look over to the last egg that hasn't hatched yet.

Unseen by us the egg has a hole at the bottom of its back, showing that the inside of the egg is empty, while behind me two small blood-red eyes shine in the darkness.

Looking at the last egg with confusion, which turns to worry as the hatchling isn't coming out, I move forward to the egg only to hear a small squeaky roar behind me as the blood-red eyed hatchling pounces onto my back. This getting a startled yelp from me as the hatchling climbs up my back and sits on top of my head, while his head is held up high with a smirk on his lips. Grumbling under my breath about sneaky brats as Toothless laughs at me, I reach up and grab the black scaled hatchling, then place him on the floor with the other hatchlings.

Moving over to my side, Toothless places her head on my right shoulder as she looks warmly down at our hatchlings.

" **What should we name them?** "

Toothless asks as we gaze over the hatchlings as they run around playing.

"I got some names, but you should name some as well."

I say, causing Toothless to purr as she looks over the hatchlings, stopping her gaze on the pearl scaled hatchling.

" **Pearl** –Moving her gaze over to the black scaled female hatchling. – **Sapphire.** "

Toothless says, which I nod at with a smile, then turn my gaze to the green eyed male hatchling.

" **Loki** , – I say with mirth, the name catching the hatchlings attention as he gives me a gummy smile then goes back to tripping the other hatchlings over. Moving my gaze over to the snowflake scaled hatchling, who epps again and hides behind Pearl as she sees me looking at her. – **Haku,** – Moving my gaze to the blood-red eyes hatchling, who is sneaking up on Sapphire from behind. – **Rex.** "

I say with a warm smile, which Toothless returns as we watch our hatchlings play.

(End of flashback)

The weeks after our hatchlings hatched was mostly filled with running all over the place, getting caught in pranks from Loki, like having a Cod falling onto my head as I'm walking around, how he is even setting up these pranks without any hands I never know. Or getting pounced on by Rex twenty times a day as he suddenly appears inside of shadows when he wasn't even there a second ago.

The only problem in the nest is that of interaction between me and Valka, which is none at all as I keep her more than an arms distance away from me. The atmosphere around us is always tense when we are around each other, especially when she comes to see mine and Toothless hatchlings.

The hatchlings also seem to be nervous when she comes over to see them, which seems to hurt her even more, the only hatchling being not nervous or tensed around her being Pearl as her friendly nature won't allow it.

It also turns out that our hatchlings have all of the Uzumaki perks, fast healing, large chakra pools and a very strong bond to kin. The large chakra pools in them have also changed their genetics slightly so they have full control of shadows, which explains why Rex can suddenly appear in shadows as he can teleport through them.

Seeing that our hatchlings can already use chakra we started teaching them the basics so that they don't hurt themselves and know why they can do these things. This lead to us to start teaching the other hatchlings in the nest and to see how the unlocked chakra changes the different species in the nest. This led to more headaches for all the parents, especially with the Skrills as Bolt goes around generating lightning from his chakra to zap the adults in the nest.

" **Daaaaad! Loki tripped me again!** "

Groaning in despair as I come out of my thoughts and drag my right hand down my face, I look to the entrance of my study as I hear a giggle, which came from Toothless as she walks up to me.

"Hello, beautiful."

I say with a warm smile, which she returns before bringing me into a kiss

" **EWWWWW!** "

Shouts out a voice from the entrance of the study, which causes us to break our kiss to look at Pearl looking at us from the entrance with a look of disgust on her face, while she looks from Toothless lips to mine.

Chuckling, I quickly move over to Pearl and pick her up, which gets a startled yelp from her.

"So you don't like kisses?"

I say with a smirk as I carry her over to Toothless, Pearl getting a horrified expression as she catches onto what I'm about to do. Toothless gaining a shine in her eyes as I bring her over to her as well.

" **No, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!** "

Pearl shouts out frantically as she tries to get out of my hold as I stop in front of Toothless before I and Toothless start to smother her in kisses as she screams out in horror. This catching the attention of our other hatchlings as they quickly come over to where the screams are coming from, only to skid to a stop and to stare with wide eyes at Pearl getting drowned in kisses. Loki the only one who isn't frozen as he slowly backs away from the entrance to the study with a mischievous smile as he lets out a roar before he bolts away from the room.

This sound getting mine and Toothless attention as we look to the entrance, which causes our hatchlings to come out of their shock as they let out screams as they topple over each other to get out of the room first. Pearl joining them as she manages to get out of my hold, this causing me and Toothless to break down into laughter as we watch them run off.

(Drago's POV)

Glaring around at the men and women under my control with hate as I walk around my ship, inspecting everything is being done properly as I do so. While I'm walking my mind goes back to when I attacked the Bewilderbeast nest with my army and how all my plans failed because of that bitch. Just thinking about that dragon rider makes my blood boil in rage with how many times she dared defy me, first by taking his dragons and damaging his forts, to downright destroying them as well as killing all of his dragon trappers.

But the bitch went across the line when she used some type of magic to destroy a large percent of his army and worst damaging his pet Bewilderbeast, which if died would cause all of his plans to be for nothing.

"Sir!"

Coming out of my thoughts to sharply turn towards my left and to aim my glare at one of the weaklings under my control, which causes him to flinch back then to drop to one knee as he bows to me.

"Sir! We are nearing the Uglithug Territories!"

The weakling says as he trembles under my glare.

"Good, when I have the Berserkers under my control I'll destroy this dragon rider and everyone else who stands in my way."

I snarl out as I look ahead over the sea as my armada sails on. Not knowing that the Berserkers are still recovering from having three-quarters of their armada destroyed by the dragon rider, but not the one he has been putting all the blame on.

(Valka's POV)

Sighing as I enter my new room, I sit down on my bed as I think about how everything has changed so fast. Me not coming back for my baby as I know that I wouldn't be able to live there anymore after what I've seen, so I decided to stay with the dragons and stay out of my son's life. Only to find out that he never had a good life at all in the village and ended up isolating himself from everybody. Before somehow coming across a member of a destroyed village who gave him all the teachings of their village. And a year after meeting a Night Fury of all things and falling in love with her before going off to build his own nest with her. Also, he starts to destroy Drago's dragon trapper's forts and killing everyone who is inside of these forts. And to top it all off his mate got pregnant and laid five eggs that so happened to hatch recently.

This should make me happy as I now have grandchildren, but because of the rift between me and Hiccup, it is always a tensed moment when I'm around his hatchlings. It doesn't help that we don't talk and that he watches me like a hawk around his hatchlings ready to strike if I do anything. But the one thing that makes me cry at night is that only one of his hatchlings allows me to come near her as all the others stay close to Hiccup or Toothless.

Getting a nudge on my arm, I look to see Cloudjumper looking at me with concern, which causes me to give him a warm smile and to wrap my arms around his neck. As I do this he moves his head so that it's resting on my back, this being a dragon's version of a hug. Pulling away from the hug, I smile at him as he gets onto the bed and lays down by my side.

I never thought that I would miss moments like this, but now that Cloudjumper needs to do this training, we never see that much of each other often. But even though we are not that happy about this, I can see that Cloudjumper is happy about getting stronger and needs the training if he is going to be one of these clan heads.

Coming out of my thoughts as I hear a growl at the entrance of our cave, we turn our heads to see a Terrible Terror standing at the entrance with a scroll attached to his back as he stares at us. Getting off the bed as I move over to the Terrible Terror, I unstrap the scroll off of his back which causes the Terror to take a step back then bow to us before he turns around and takes off.

Shaking my head at how vastly different this nest is compared to the Bewilderbeast and how the dragons act, I look down at the scroll as Cloudjumper comes up to my side. Looking to my left at Cloudjumper who is looking at the scroll in my hands in curiosity, then looks at me with a face that clearly says _what are you waiting for? Open it!_

Looking down at the scroll, I open it and start to read out so that Cloudjumper can hear.

– _Valka, I Know that I would never be able to see you as a mother and that hurts me inside more than you would think. But I do not see us being able to live in the same nest with how we are acting towards each over at the moment, I have seen how my hatchlings act around you because of this. So I would like to start over, not as mother and son but as friends. If you want to start over, come to my place and we can start to get to know each other better, I also have something for you that will help you live in the nest. I also need to talk to you about something else._ –

Reading through the scroll with tears in my eyes at what it says at the beginning, while Cloudjumper comforts me and glares at the scroll. The tears turn to happy ones as I read on, while I gain hope that I haven't completely lost my son.

(Hiccup's POV)

Looking on with a warm smile as my hatchlings play with Toothless, all of the hatchling trying to dog pile her, which she keeps on evading on the last second to make them crash into each other.

" **I like that one.** **I think we are going to be best friends.** "

Stalker says with a smile as he comes out of a shadow and stares at Rex as he keeps on teleporting to shadows that will give him the best chance to pounce on Toothless.

" _Grate, there's going to be two of you._ "

I groan out in annoyance, but with a smirk on my lips.

" **I'm not that bad.** "

Stalker grumbles out, which causes me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sneaking inside of mine and Toothless bedroom when we were mating, just so that you can tell me that we forgot to turn on the silencing seals?"

I say with irritation, causing Stalker to smirk at me.

" **Well you were making all the females close by jealous with how you were making Toothless scream, and definitely aroused with how** _ **loud**_ **those screams were.** "

Stalker says back, which causes me to blush and for Toothless to halt long enough when she overheard what was said to get dog piled by our hatchlings, who cheer out in victory at winning the game.

"You are just jealous that you don't have a mate like Toothless,"

I shoot back, which only makes Stalker's smirk bigger.

" **Yes maybe, but if she was still male I would definitely be jealous of you.** "

He says, causing me to look and blink at him owlishly, which causes him to laugh.

"You're gay? I thought you would be straight with how you act around females."

I say in surprise, causing him to smile.

" **Well,** **I tell you, most dragons are actually bisexual but are more on the female side than male. Dragons don't look down on people that are gay too, because nearly all of the gay couples are soul mates and because most dragons are bisexual it doesn't affect them. That's why I don't like most humans, nearly all of them think that gay couples are wrong and unnatural.** **Also,** **the reason I act like that around females is that it keeps males from getting suspicious when in very** _ **rare**_ **times they catch me…** _ **observing**_ **them,** **hehe** **. Anyway, Me! I like males more,** _ **less nagging**_ **.** "

He says, whispering the last part to me, causing me to laugh out in amusement.

"So, are you here to tell me something? Or are you, somehow, able to be in two places at once as I thought that you are meant to be spying on Drago?"

I ask, which makes him straighten before he gets a dreamy expression when I say about being in two places at once. Snapping out of his daydream as I cough to get his attention, he bows his head in apology.

" **Yes. I got some information for you, I just got distracted with watching your hatchlings play. Anyway, Drago is moving to attack Dagur and his armada, he plans to add the large Berserker armada to his after he lost a lot of his army from attacking the Bewilderbeast nest. Unfortunately, for him, he doesn't know that you nearly destroyed all of the Berserker's armada when you attacked them. Actually, you would have if they didn't leave a small percentage of the armada at home to protect it. The only problem is that Dagur knows where our nest is and Drago would attack us as soon as he can.** "

Stalker answers, causing me to frown in thought.

"Stay here."

I command, which gets a nod from him before I walk into my study and walking over to where the forge is, grabbing a black kunai with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it off of a weapon rack against the wall. Gazing over the kunai, I nod to myself and walk back out of the study over to Stalker who is watching my hatchlings again as Toothless chases them around.

Seeing me, he gives the kunai in my hold a curious look as I move over to him, which I hold out to him with my right hand open so that he can gaze at it.

"I want you to take this and kill Dagur with it before he tells anyone of the location of our nest, but do it when Drago is talking to him and show yourself to everyone when you do. This should have Drago and his army on their toes as they know that there's a Changewing around but won't know how many. It should also show that it's coming from me as you used a kunai and will show that I know what's going on. Also, I give you permission to cause chaos in his armada after you have killed Dagur. You know, releasing dragons, braking equipment and do stuff that can make his army turn on each other as well, so that they want to kill each other. I would also talk to my son Loki, he can give you a lot of ideas to do and this can also direct some of his time from pranking us to the enemy. He would be able to see how his _talent_ can be used on the enemy and see how to implement his talents in his fighting."

I say, getting a large toothy grin from him when I get to the part about causing chaos and to let out a snicker when I say to get some help from Loki.

The both of them not knowing that when Hiccup spoke of getting help from Loki that the whole of Drago's army felt a shiver of dread go up their spines, Drago having the largest one of them.

"It will be done, and I will _definitely_ get Loki's help."

Stalker answers as he grabs the kunai with his tail before he bows to me and then turns invisible. Only my sharp eyesight being able to see where his paws are touching as he sneaks out of the entrance to my cave.

Picking up movement in the sky, I look over to see Cloudjumper with Valka on his back coming towards my cave. Stiffening a bit as I see her, I take a deep breath and calm myself down.

"Toothless, they're here."

I call out, causing Toothless to stop chasing our hatchling before gathering them up and to come up to my side. Smiling at her as she presses her side against mine, which she returns as our hatchlings stay behind us as they look ahead from under Toothless or around my legs.

Looking on as Cloudjumper lands and Valka climbs down off his back to stand by his side, then to fidget nervously as she looks at us then to our hatchlings. Only to yelp out as a blurred shape impacts her chest, causing her to fall onto her back and for Cloudjumper to spin around to see what attacked his rider only to stare in amusement. On her chest is Pearl who is currently covering Valka's face in saliva, causing her to laugh and try to move her face away, which doesn't do anything as Pearl moves with her.

Hearing quiet laughter, Pearl stops her attack and turns to the source of the laughter to see Cloudjumper, which she narrows her eyes at. Seeing the narrowed eyes, Cloudjumper gulps and takes a step back as he stares at her.

" **ATTACK!** "

Pear roars out as she pounces on Cloudjumper, followed by our other hatchlings, accept Haku, as they see that I'm not tense around Cloudjumper and Valka anymore. This getting a startled cry from him as he is dog piled by our hatchlings, this making me and Toothless to laugh out as Valka gets up, while trying to get the saliva off of her face as she does so.

"Come on, you can play with Cloudjumper inside."

I call out as I make my way inside with Toothless by my side, with Haku underneath her, chuckling as our hatchlings race each other to the middle of the cave, with Loki somehow already having pranks planted in the way. Which causes me to shake my head at his odd power at being able to spawn pranks out of nowhere.

'It looks like Loki might have blessed him or has reborn himself as him if the Gods are real.'

I think with a shudder, only to burst out in laughter with everyone else as _somehow_ Loki got a hold of one of my seals, which I was messing around with that can cover someone with paint. Looking on as a now pink Rex chases after Loki in rage, I shake my head and sit down crossed legged on a mat on the floor, while Toothless wraps her body around me. Looking on as Cloudjumper goes with the hatchlings to play with them, I turn my head to Valka who is looking at me nervously as she sits down on the mat in front of me.

"Now, before we get to know each other personally, I need to know some things before we get to that something that I mentioned in the scroll."

I say, which causes Valka to nod at me as she avoids staring in my eyes.

"First off, Drago is going to attack the Berserkers, so that he can add their armada to his. But, as you know, I destroyed nearly all of their armada, so he won't get anything from them. _But_ , we both know that eventually, Drago is going to attack my nest, so I will start to train you myself as I am the only one that can in my nest. I'm going to see how well trained you are and make you better, I can see that you like using your staff so I will dig out the scrolls that will teach you how to _truly_ use a staff in a fight. These scrolls are written in the Uzumaki language, though, so I will need to copy the scrolls but in Norse for you."

I say, which gets a nod from Valka as her nerviness fades away, while she gets a look of determination on her face.

"Now about that something that I have for you."

I say, while I pull out a storage scroll from a pocket on my cargo pants, which causes Valka to look at me in curiosity as she watches me open up the scroll. Looking up at Valka, I smirk as I place my hand on the seal on the scroll, Toothless mirroring my smirk as Valka hasn't seen a Storage seal before. Getting a gasp from Valka as smoke explodes from the seal, I snicker at her wide-eyed expression as she looks at the scroll when the smoke clears.

On the scroll is a necklace that has a small black Cloudjumper, who is holding a diamond in his talons protectively with his lower wings wrapped around the bottom of it. He has his upper wings spread out with the chain of the necklace attached to the claws at the tips of his wings. If you look closely at the necklace you would see that Cloudjumper whole body is engraved with seals as well.

Looking on as Valka picks up the necklace and traces her fingers over it as she gazes over the master craftsmanship.

"If you look closely, you will see that there are seals engraved into the necklace, theses give abilities to the person wearing it. These are the abilities to understand dragons like I can and if you add a drop of blood from your dragon onto the necklace, it will connect to the dragon. If you do add blood to it, the diamond will shine, this means your dragon is alive and it will keep on blinking if he is in danger or hurt. You will also always feel a faint pull when you are wearing it, this pull is telling you the direction of where Cloudjumper is."

I say with a small smile as I see tears in her eyes as she puts the necklace on.

" **Now that that's all out of the way, I think it's time that you two get to know each other** **better.** "

Toothless says, getting a gasp from Valka as she can fully understand her now, causing me and Toothless to smile at her.

(Drago's POV)

Rage. Pure uncontrollable rage I feel burning through my veins as I look over what is left of the Berserker's armada, which happens to be hardly anything now after we destroyed their small armada. Looking around at my armada, my rage rises as I see that I probably only gained about four more ships under my control.

'What happened? The Berserkers had the largest armada! What could have wiped out three-quarters of their armada? It must have been that rider again!'

"Sir! We captured Dagur like you ordered!"

Looking over to the voice, I gaze over Dagur's form as he looks back at me with his insane smile, but every so often looking up at the sky nervously as he searches for something not there.

Marching forward, I grab a hold of his neck and add pressure, which causes him to look down at my arm in surprise before bursting out with laughter, which causes me to stare at him in rage.

"You don't have anything! Anything that will make me scared of you! Strength, speed, skill, armies! You are nothing compared to the demon that attacked us! The demon who came down with his army of Skrills and destroyed my armada in seconds! The demon who killed the whole deck of berserkers on my ship by himself in seconds. The only thing seen of him is that of a blur of movement before everyone was cut to pieces, his sword cutting through their armor like they were made of water! He said that he only used a small amount of his full power to destroy my armada! The only reason I'm alive is because that he had a use for me! He told me! He told me to give a warning, he said that if anyone attacks his nest or his family he would destroy them, there would not even be remains of the attackers! Hahahahah!"

Dagur yells out then brakes down in insane laughter at the end of his speech, dropping to the floor as I let go of his throat and think over what he just yelled out. While I'm thinking over what I heard, I look around at everyone to see fear in their eyes at what Dagur said as they start to whisper to each other. Nobody seeing a flicker in the air as something invisible stalks around everyone so that it's behind Dagur.

'Demon… this can't be that bitch! Everything he said is similar to what has happened to my dragon trappers! This demon must be the one who took all the dragons from the Bewilderbeast's nest and caused that explosion! Now he takes away the armada that is rightfully mine! I will rip his flesh from his bones!'

I think in rage as I look back at Dagur who has stood back up as he carries on laughing.

"Where is this demon's nest!"

I snarl out, causing him to stop laughing as he looks me in the eyes, only to burst out laughing again but only louder. Growling in rage, I take a step forward only to stop as Dagur lets out a pained grunt, which stops his laughter as his eyes widen before he falls forward like a tree being cut down.

A kunai embedded into his spine between his shoulder blades so far that the blade of the weapon is fully embedded into him. Behind the now dead Dagur is a black Changewing with its tail pointing straight at where Dagur was standing, the Changewing also looks like it's smirking at everyone's wide-eyed expression before it gives a bow and then turns invisible again. This action breaking everyone out of their shocked states as they start to panic, looking around with their weapons drawn at the ready as they wait to be attacked again.

After a minute of nothing happening everyone starts to relax but still look around warily for any sudden movements, while I move over to the corpse of Dagur and grab hold of the foreign looking blade. Pulling the blade out of the corpse, I look it over but stop as my gaze lands on a red whirlpool design on the blade, which I glare at with hate as my grip tightens.

[Author's note: Ok, that's the end of this chapter! Do you have any ideas of what abilities each species should have? What do you think of the hatchlings? And do you think in the future that Cloudjumper and Valka should become mates?]


	9. Drago attacks, part one

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 9 – Drago attacks, part one**

Words can't describe the _rage_ and _humiliation_ Drago is feeling as he stands on his ship, his knuckle white as he grabs hold of the banister in front of him in a vice-like grip, while he looks down at his troops. This rage and humiliation coming from what is happening in front of him, which is that his troops are currently wearing bright pink, _PINK_ coloured armour, while they try to get through a sea of mouse traps set on the deck of _his_ ship.

This rage and humiliation has only been growing over the weeks as chaos plagues his armada every day after that Changewing showed itself. This chaos starting out small like his troops fighting each other as someone has stolen something from them, then becoming worse, like how _all_ of the bowls of ale somehow got a lot of salt in them.

This then lead to his troops waking up to have all their armour coloured pink and later on have some of their dragon cages opened to let the dragon out. Then to have his troops getting stuck to chairs when they sat on them, while some places on the ships floor felt as if you were standing on ice, causing hundreds of his troops falling over and breaking bones. But these were just a few of the things that have been happening among the daily disasters.

Snarling in rage, Drago walks over to the stairs and marches his way down to the deck as he grinds his teeth together. As he sets his left foot on the deck, followed by his right, his eyes widen as a loud click is sounded. Under his right foot, a large mouse trap appears as the large bar swings down and impacts not his foot, but on his toes, causing the sound of crunching bones to be heard as Dragon roars out in pain.

(Hiccup's POV)

Through the past four weeks, I have been watching Loki closely as he walks around with a large grin on his face, which voices that someone is in untold misery by his pranks. But the smiles would turn into downright evil ones when Stalker comes around to get more pranks off of him. When confronting Stalker to ask how his new assignment is going on, I could only listen on in horror and pity as he talks about all the pranks he has done. But the most disturbing is how Loki converted Stalker to pranks and has also become Stalker's teacher in the art of pranks.

Through the weeks Valka's training has been going nicely as well, but the training has also shown me that Valka is more of a healer than a fighter. I have also seen how close Valka and Cloudjumper have been getting to each other now that they can truly talk to one another. This only making me and Toothless to shoot them a knowing smirk now and again when we see them together, which causes them to give us confused looks at why we are smirking at them.

" **Hiccup?** "

Blinking as I come out of my thoughts, I look to the entrance of the bedroom as Toothless comes in with our hatchling following her. Gaining a warm smile, I kiss Toothless on the lips and pull away as she starts nuzzling the side of her face against mine, while she lets out a purr. This being watched by are hatchlings, who have gotten used to us kissing and being affectionate with each other in front of them.

"How are you, love?"

I ask as I sit on the bed, while our hatchlings pounce onto it and start to jump around on it as they play and ignore our conversation, except Haku who is sleeping on Toothless's back.

" **I'm fine now that I'm with** **you.** "

Toothless says, causing me to chuckle as I gently take Haku's sleeping form off of Toothless's back and place her in my lap, then start to stroke my hand across her back. This getting a light purr from Haku as Toothless smiles warmly down at her, before starting to climb onto the bed as well.

"Hmm, I think it's time that you all get to bed."

I say to our other hatchlings who all whine, before Toothless collects them together in her hold as she lays on her side, while I come over to her with Haku and place her with the others. Having all our hatchlings in her hold, Toothless closes her wings around them as I come up to lay behind her so that my chest his pressed up against her upper back. Shifting into a comfortable position against her, I wrap my right arm over her side so that I am holding her.

" **Goodnight, my Hiccup.** "

Toothless purrs out as she wiggles into my shirtless chest, before letting out a deep purr as I nibble on her ear.

"Goodnight to you as well, Tooth."

I say warmly as I rub my hand against her side before we both start to fall asleep.

(Outcast island)

"HOLD THAT DOOR!"

Alvin shouts out, causing five Outcasts to run forward and hold the door shut as another Outcast start to barricade it. This all going on as the door keeps on rattling and is trying to be forced open, while screams of dying Outcasts are heard as dragons rain fire down onto them.

Looking around at what is left of his men, Alvin lets out snarls of rage as he moves to the middle of the room, stopping at a war table as he leans over it as he looks at the map on it.

"Sir, what are we going to do? Theirs dragon swarming the place!"

Savage says as he comes up to Alvin, causing Alvin to turn around with a sneer on his face as he starts to say something back. But whatever he was about to say is forgotten as the door explodes inwards, launching all the Outcast who was holding it across the room. Both leaping over the table and ducking under it as wood flies over their head, they wait until all is quiet before standing up, while all the other Outcasts who ran to cover come out with weapons at the ready.

All staring at the entrance to the room, they freeze as a tall figure is seen walking through the smoke with a spear in his right hand, while more figures walk in behind him. As the smoke clears all the Outcasts stare with wide eyes before small snickering is heard, which turns into full on laughing as all the Outcasts point and laugh.

Standing in the destroyed doorway to the room is Drago, with four of his men behind him. The reason for the laughter is that all of their armour is pink, while Drago's metal arm is twinkling like a disco ball.

Hearing the laughter, Drago, and his men glare at the outcast as they shake in the spot in rage at the humiliation they feel. Having enough of the laughter, Drago throws his spear at savage, the spear tip going right through his chest and out his back as he gets launched through the air at the force of the impact. This snaps the Outcasts out of their laughter as they roar out battle cries and engage the pink armoured enemy.

(Time skip)

Looking over the Outcasts that are all tied up, Drago moves over to Alvin who only looks amused as he looks around at his new enemy, then smirks as Drago comes and stands in front of him.

"What can I do for you, my pink lord?"

Alvin says with a snicker, which the other Outcast join in on. This only angering Drago as he punches Alvin in the face, causing a tooth to come out as blood travels down his now split lip.

"Where are all your men? You must have more than this!"

Drago roars out in anger, some of his spit landing on Alvin's face, the question causing some of the Outcasts to flinch and for Alvin to get serious as he looks Drago in the eyes.

"Dead."

Alvin says, causing Drago to frown at him.

" _How._ "

Drago snarls out.

"I had a plan. Why not attack Berk when most of them are gone to find the dragons nest? So I had three ships ready to attack Berk, each ship holding twenty men, then set sail to Berk when I knew that they were close to the queen's nest. But when everything was going to plan, _he_ came. Hahaha, just one teen! Clothed all in black and a hood that shadowed his face from view! He swept through the village, slaughtering all my men like they were _nothing!_ I and a couple of my men got out of there as fast as we could!"

Alvin says as he laughs at the end at how they got bested by a teen, while the Outcast who was able to escape with Alvin get horror filled looks as they remember that day. The answer only angering Drago as he hardens the grip he has on his spear.

"What about the dragon? Where have all of them gone!"

Drago yells, while Alvin lets out a laugh.

"You don't know? Hahaha! They are all gone, disappeared ages ago! One minute all was calm, then the next an immense bang filled the air! The bang coming from the dragon nest! Then after that day all the dragons started disappearing! There hasn't been a sighting of a dragon up until now!"

Alvin says as Drago gets angrier the more he goes on, before he thrusts his spear into Alvin's neck, watching as blood pours out of Alvin's neck and mouth. Pulling his spear out of Alvin's neck, Drago marches to the destroyed door as his men kill the other tied up Outcasts.

"I want six ships to go to Berk and kill everyone there! And if you come across that boy... capture him! I'm going to the dragon's nest, to see what has happened! That dragon should have kept on making all the tribes weak until I came to kill it and take its dragons!"

Drago yells out as his troops run off to do what has been commanded of them, only to stop and grimace as a bucket of dung lands on Drago's head as he walks out of the room. This getting a very loud snarl from Drago, while a growl-like snicker is heard overhead as a faint shimmer is seen flying away from Outcast island.

(Hiccup's POV)

Tracing my fingers over the pitch black blade, I smile as I place the blade in its sheath and place the new Katana on a stand, below a second identical Katana. The scabbards for the Katana's are dark blue with black furred Chinese dragons wrapping around them. The handle of the Katana's just has black wrappings around them, while the blade of the Katana's are pitch black, which looks like it is sucking in any light around it. The buttcap of the Katana's have a mechanism that allows the two Katana's to connect, becoming a double bladed staff.

" **They're beautiful.** "

Rex says in awe as he gazes at the Katana, causing me to chuckle as I pick him up and hold him against my chest.

"You think so?"

I ask with a warm smile, my question making him nod his head quickly before he stares up at me with puppy eyes.

" **Can you make me one?** "

He pleads as his eyes sparkle at me, his question making me frown down at him as I gaze over his body.

"I don't know."

I say, getting a whine from him as he starts to beg me to make him one.

"I can't make you a Katana…."

I say as I think, what I said getting a whine of despair from him.

"I can make you something else, though."

I say with a smile, which causes him to let out a cheer.

"But! You will need to ask your mother first."

I say with a smirk, watching as his face turns to fear as he lets out a long groan of defeat.

" **But! But, Mum wouldn't let me have one!** "

Rex wails out in hopelessness as I just watch on and shake my head at his display.

" **I wouldn't let you have what?** "

Toothless says as she comes into the study/forge with a raised eyebrow at us. Turning around I smile warmly at her, which she returns as she walks over to me and gives me a kiss, before looking down at Rex in my arms.

" **So! What do you want, that I wouldn't let you have?** "

Toothless says as she looks at rex, while he fidgets in my hold.

" _ **You wouldn't let me have a sword, like**_ _ **dad**_ _ **has.**_ "

Rex utters quietly, the answer getting Toothless to look up at me as I wink at her, causing her to shake her head as she looks back down at Rex.

" **You are right; I wouldn't let you have one… But! You can have one when you are older.** "

Toothless says with seriousness, the seriousness going away at the end as she smiles warmly at Rex. Rex looking at the floor in misery at the start, then looking up with wide eyes as a large smile creeps up on his face before he lets out a roar of delight as he jumps out of my hold and runs around us. This making me chuckle, while Toothless giggles as we watch him jump around in joy.

"You know that I know you're there, right?"

I say with a smirk as I look to my left as Stalker un-camouflages himself, while he whines out at me knowing that he was there. Only to yelp as Rex appears in a shadow behind him and pounces onto his back, causing him to face plant the floor.

" **Uncle Stalker!** "

Rex shouts out in joy as Stalker grumbles from under him about having brats who are better than him at catching unaware pray. This causing me and Toothless to laugh at him as Rex jumps up and down on his back as he talks about what he has done today.

" **Yes, yes, Yes. Now! Get off, before you break my back!** "

Stalker yells out, while Rex jumps off his back and runs off as he sees Loki, still having the memory of his pink scales in his mind.

" **Stalker!** "

Loki yells out in delight as a large mischief filled grin appears on his face, while an identical smile appears on Stalker's face.

" **Did you do the dung bucket?** "

Loki says innocently, this getting a wide eyed look from me as I look over to Stalker, who is snickering.

" **Yes! Yes, I did! Right when Drago was walking outside, I dropped it on his head!** "

Stalker says as they both start snickering as my face goes green, while Toothless grimaces at the image in her head.

" **So, are you** **here** **for more prank ideas?** "

Loki says a little too innocently.

" **Actually, no. I'm her to give your dad some info.** "

He says as he turns to face me, while Loki lets out a whine.

" **Loki, go and play with your hatch mates.** "

Toothless says which Loki is going to protest to, but one look from Toothless stops him as he quickly makes his way out of the room.

"So what is this info?"

I ask while Stalker sits down.

" **Drago has killed all the Outcast. Well, all the ones on Outcast island that is. Anyway, Drago heard about a boy on berk who killed all the Outcasts when they attacked, which I'm guessing is you by the way, and has sent six ships to Berk. He gave them orders to kill everyone on Berk and capture the boy, while he goes to see what happened to the queen.** "

Stalker says as I frown, before nodding at him as he walks out of the room to meet up with Loki.

" **What are you going to do?** "

Toothless says as I look at her, then over to my two new Katanas.

"You stay here and look after our hatchling. I'm going to pay Berk a visit."

I say as I walk over to the Katanas and pull them off their stands.

(Queen's nest)

Frowning, Drago gazes over what used to be a nest, which is now just a pile of rubble. Looking at the queen dragon, Drago's frown deepens as he looks at the slowly decomposing body, which looks like its wings have been ripped off, while arrows are lodged into the eye sockets.

While he is gazing over the scene in front of him, Drago's troops walk around staring at the dragon with wide eyes as they collect anything useful.

"Sir!"

Looking over to one of his troops who is running up to him, Drago snatches the arrow out of his troop's hand, before looking it over. What he sees makes Drago growl in rage, as on the arrow head is an engraving that looks identical to the picture on the dagger-like weapon that killed Dagur.

(Hiccup's POV)

Looking on as I stand on the head of a Boneknapper, the Boneknappers recently joined the nest and live on an island where we place all the dead dragons. I gaze over Berk in the distance as I see smoke and hear fighting by adding chakra to my eyes and ears.

"Let them know that we are here."

I say to the Boneknapper as I look on, while all the dragons around me growl in approval. These dragons consisting of Six Deadly Nadders, four Monstrous Nightmares, two Skrills and the Boneknapper I am standing on. Rearing his head back as I stop channelling chakra to my ears, he lets out a loud bellowing that fills the air and makes the water below us ripple at how loud it is.

(Berk – Gobber's POV)

Growling as I swing my war axe down at the pink armoured enemy, my axe slices through the enemy's sword and cuts off his head. Looking behind me as Fishlegs smashes the head of his attacker with a war hammer, he looks back at me and nods as I smile at him. Both of us currently back to back as we face down all the attackers around us, while another wave of attackers are about to come at us, but everyone stops as a bellowing roar rips through the air.

Looking over to where the roar came from, everyone's eyes widen as they stare at the dragons, but most importantly the human figure dressed all in black standing on the head of a Boneknapper.

"Ha! I knew that Boneknappers were real, but nooo! Everyone said they didn't exist!"

I shout out in delight as Fishlegs turns to me with a face of disbelief, before he looks on as the black figure jumps off the Boneknappers head, causing us to gasp as he is more than twenty meters off the ground.

Half way down to the ground, he moves his body forward so that his feet are aiming at the floor, while somehow his body slows down it's decent. Everybody watches as he lands, the floor under him cracking as he lands on it in a crouch, before he stands up straight and gazes around. While he does everyone flinches back at the mask he is wearing and the glowing eyes that stare out of the slits in the mask.

(Hiccup's POV)

Gazing around at Drago's troops, I tilt my head to the side as I snicker under my breath at how ridicules they all look. Looking over to Gobber, I smirk before looking back at Drago's troops as I reach up and grab the handles of my new Katanas. Pulling the blades out of their scabbards, I hold them down so that the blade tips are pointing at the ground, before letting out a sharp whistle. This making the dragons above me to roar out before they start to attack the pink Vikings, causing everyone to snap out of their shock as they start fighting each other again.

Moving forward, I duck under a sword aimed at my neck and spin around them, lashing out with my Katanas as I do, the blades cutting right through the attacker's spine. Coming out of the spin, I block an overhead strike with my left Katana and strike his chest with my right Katana. Pulling the blade from his chest, I step back as a sword comes down on my right and then ram the end of the handle of my right Katana in his face, causing him to stumble back.

Ducking under another sword, I twist as my right leg comes around and sweeps the attacker off his feet. Standing up, I strike down with my left Katana, the blade going through the downed foe's skull. Letting go of the sword, I roll forward as a sword swings down where I was.

Standing up, I turn around and sprint forward as the attacker is pulling his sword out of the floor before he has the chance to attack again, I jump and side-kick him in the face. The kick launching him into another of Drago's troops behind him, moving over to my other Katana, I grab hold of it and pull it out of the ground. While I'm doing this, Gobber comes up behind me and slices through the chest of another attacker who was running up behind me.

"Nice kick you did there!"

Gobber yells out as he cuts the arm off of the person who was about to attack him, then following up by cutting the persons head off. What he said making me chuckle as Fishlegs comes up and joins us as we get surrounded by a bunch of Drago's troops.

"Any plans, mysterious person?"

Fishlegs says as he looks around as does Gobber, looking over to him, I smirk as I step away from them.

"Watch and learn!"

I yell out as I bring my Katanas to my front and connect their ends together, before swinging the now double bladed staff around myself in a deadly display of skill. Ending the display by halting the weapon so that one blade is pointing down next to my right foot, while the other blade is behind and past my left ear. Gazing around at Drago's troops, I see a lot of them take a big audible gulp as they stare at my weapon.

Letting out a dragon sounding roar, I sprint forward, jumping and twisting in the air half way towards the enemy in front of me. Swinging the double bladed staff in my twist as the right blade comes down on the enemy in front of me, the blade cleanly cleaves through his left shoulder, out through his right hip. The blade carrying on as I land in a crouch, while the blade cuts its way into the ground as the top half of the enemy slides down and off the lower half before the lower half falls to the floor as well.

Standing up, I spin around on the spot as I swing my staff around, the blades cutting through the two enemies on my sides, their heads falling off as they crumble to the floor. Moving to my left at the side of an enemy, I swing my staff around so that the right blade cuts through the back of the knees of the enemy, causing his body to fall backwards. Swinging the staff around, I twist around as I swing the left blade towards the enemy's neck, the blade decapitating him before his body lands on the floor.

Carrying on the twist, I bring up the left blade to block an axe as my left side faces the enemy. Un-connecting the Katanas, I hold my left Katana in place as I twist right so that my back is facing the enemy, while I change my grip on my right Katana so it is in a reverse grip. Striking backwards with my right Katana, I hear a pained grunt as the blade impales the enemy.

Pulling the blade from the enemy's stomach, I re-connect the Katanas as I twist my body to my right as a blade misses me. The right blade of my staff swinging around at the back of the attacker's neck, easily slicing through as I swing my staff around, cutting an arrow that was aimed at me in two. Staring at the enemy with a bow, I whistle two times before a spine flies through the air and decapitates the enemy with the bow.

Thrusting my staff to my left, the left blade embeds itself into the chest of an enemy on my left, before I disconnect the Katanas and thrust my right blade into an enemy on my right. Not pulling the blades out, I harden the hold I got on the handles before I jump and kick out with both feet behind me, impacting an enemy behind me.

Pulling the blades out of the two corpses, I look around before throwing my Katanas high into the air. Grabbing hold of my throwing knives, I start hurling all of them around me into the enemy's necks. Out of throwing knives, I summon them back as I move into an attacker's guard, bringing up my left forearm and pushing his right arm away from his front. Holding his right arm back, which has the hand holding his weapon, I strike out with my right palm as my hidden blade stabs into his chest.

Pulling the blade from his chest, I turn around and duck under a sword, before launching out my right foot. My foot connecting with his chest, the force of the kick launching him away from me. Bringing up my hands, I catch my Katanas and then connect them, before moving forward as I bring down the left blade onto the downed foe.

Crouching over the body as I hold onto my staff, I look around to see all of Drago's troops dead, my dragons landing around me as I stand up straight. Gazing around at all the Hooligans staring at me and the dragons who are around me, I pull my staff up as the blade leaves the corpse, before swinging it around me then disconnecting the Katanas. Placing the Katanas back into their scabbards, I tilt my head to the right as I reach out with my right hand, tracing it over the Boneknapper's armour who is on my right side.

Taking my hand off of the Bonenapper, I reach up and grab hold of my mask before pulling it off then pulling my hood down. Looking around with a smirk as all the villagers stare at me with wide eyes, I turn my gaze to Gobber and smile.

"I knew it was you!"

Gobber yells out in delight as he hobbles over to me and gives me a bear hug, causing me to laugh as I hug him back before we both pull away.

"You!"

Looking over to the voice, I see Stoick glaring at me with hate.

"How dare you come back here, you traitor! And come back with dragons as well! Dragons that killed your mother, I'll gut you where you stand!"

This caused all the dragons around me to growl as they step forward ready to attack, while I just start laughing.

"Killed! Hahaha! Oh, she is far from dead _father!_ She has been alive all this time! Living with dragons! She's a dragon rider! Just like myself! But unlike her, I'm _more._ I'm an alpha! I have more than three thousand dragons, who are all a mix of different species, living inside of my nest!"

I say, causing Stoick to stagger back as he has a face of disbelief before he starts to break down in denial. But when I get to the bit about being an alpha and how many dragons are inside of my nest, everyone looks at me in horror.

"So it was you who caused that defining noise."

Fishlegs says, causing me to look over to him and to gaze him over, before nodding my head at him.

"Yes, I and my mate went to the dragon nest."

I say, getting gasps from the villagers.

"The queen dragon, who is a red death, enslaved all the dragons around the place who were too weak to block her control. She made these enslaved dragons raid Viking villages for food, while she sits back and gets fat as she lets the dragons do the work, while also eating any dragon who didn't bring enough food back for her."

I say as I look around as everyone is looking at me with wide eyes.

"This dragon is also the size of a mounting, so it's a good thing that none of you actually found the nest."

I say, while all the Hooligans gasp and gain horror filled looks.

"That defining bang as you said, was me and my mate killing her and freeing all the dragons under her control."

I say as everyone stares at me in shock.

" _Mountain sized dragon._ "

Gobber whispers in disbelief, while he thinks over what would have happened if they did find the nest, causing him to wince at the picture.

" _Mate?_ "

Someone snarls out quietly, turning to the voice, I see Astrid glaring at me.

"Yes, mate. Means a married couple for humans and that they have had sex."

"Who is she?"

Astrid snarls out louder, causing me to glare at her as my eyes begin to glow, startling everybody.

"She is a Night Fury; we already have had hatchlings together."

I say, getting gasps and cries of outrage, causing me to let out a loud snarl as I glare around at everyone with my glowing eyes. This causing everyone to quickly shut up, while they stare at me and the dragons, who are snarling at them as well, in fright.

Looking back at Astrid, I see her glare has intensified as she walks forward, while the grip on her war axe hardens. Seeing her moving forward, the dragons are about to attack, but stop as I hold up my right hand as I step forward.

Seeing what is going to happen, all the Hooligans stand back as they watch on. Moving forward, I throw my mask at Gobber, who catches it as he looks at Astrid in pity. Walking around in a circle, while Astrid twills the axe around in her hand as she keeps her eyes on me before she launches herself at me as she brings down her war axe. Looking on as she comes towards me, I dodge at the last second and move behind her, still having no weapon in hand.

Letting out a growl, Astrid launches herself at me again as she brings her axe down onto my head. Ducking under the axe as I move into her guard, I punch her in the right armpit, getting a pop sound and a cry of pain from her as her right arm hangs uselessly by her side, while her war axe drops to the floor. Following up the punch, I punch her in the stomach with my left fist, launching her some distance away.

Looking on as she stands back up with a grunt, I kick the war axe behind me as she pops her shoulder back into place. Glaring at me, she runs forward and throws a punch at me, which I dodge and carry on dodging as she keeps on trying to punch me.

Sighing, I bring up my right forearm so that my fist is pointing up, blocking a punch to my face from her left fist and then bringing down my left forearm so that my fist is pointing downwards. Blocking a punch to my stomach from her right hand, before I grab hold of her two arms and pulling them down, which causes her head to be pulled down too. As her head comes down, I launch up my right knee, which collides with her face as a crunch is heard from her nose. Letting go of her arms, I watch her as she stumbles back as blood flows from her broken nose.

Glaring at me, she moves forward and goes to punch me with her right fist. Moving my left hand, I grab a hold of her wrist and pull as I bring my right hand up as I grab hold of her upper arm as well. Twisting my body so that my back is facing her, while I keep hold of her arm as I pull and flip her over my shoulder, her back colliding with the floor as all the air is knocked out of her.

Going to get back up, her head only gets a couple of centimetres off the ground before my right fist buries itself into her bloodied face, launching her head back into the floor as she passes out from the hit.

Standing up straight, I gaze around at all the Hooligans who are staring at me with wide eyes, which I snort at as I walk over to Gobber who gives me my mask back.

" _I'm leaving, still have a war to fight and my nest to protect._ "

I whisper to Gobber before I start to walk over to the Boneknapper, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing my right forearm. Turning my head, I see it's Gobber who is holding me, while Fishlegs stands next to him.

"Aye, you are. But we are going with you."

Gobber says with a smirk, causing me to let out a chuckle as I shake my head.

(Drago's armada)

"Sir! The ships that you sent to Berk haven't returned!"

Looking over to the troop who spoke, Drago grabs hold of the troop's neck and squeezes, while the troop frantically tries to get out of his hold. Staring into the troop's eyes, Drago hardens his grip until the frantic struggling stops as the body goes limp before he throws the corpse to the floor.

"Si-sir."

Turning to glare at the troop who spoke, the troop flinches under the glare as he fidgets on the spot.

"Sir, there has been a sighting of some dragons. They had riders, sir."

The troop says, causing Drago to smirk as he gazes across his armada.

"Set sail in the direction they were heading!"

Drago commands, causing all his troops to scatter around to do their jobs.

(Hiccup's POV)

Coming up to the storm, I look behind me at Gobber and Fishlegs, who are on the Boneknapper with me. Gobber and Fishlegs just look at the storm with wide eyes, before looking at me as if I'm crazy.

"Uh, lad. We aren't going through that storm are we?"

Gobber says nervously, causing me to chuckle.

"These storms surround my whole nest, made them myself to stop humans from getting in."

I say, getting disbelief filled looks from them.

"What! What do you mean you made these storms!"

Fishlegs shouts out with wide eyes as we get closer to the storms.

"That's a secret, Fishlegs! But you might find out soon!"

I yell out as we enter the storm, the storm splitting open and flowing around us, which gets a gasp from Gobber as well as Fishlegs.

"Only those who are a part of my nest can get through the storms! Or anyone that is close to one who is allowed to can get through!"

I shout as thunder sounds around us, while lightning fills the dark clouds with brief seconds of light.

Before long we come to the end of the storm and exit the storm, while Gobber and Fishlegs look around in wonder.

"Welcome to my nest!"

I yell out behind me as I smile and gaze over my nest, before looking around at the other dragons with us.

"Thanks for your help, it has been an honour to fight by your sides. You can go and rest, but tell your clans to be ready for war and to tell the other clans as well."

I call out to all the dragons around me, causing them to bow their heads to me.

" **The honour is** **ours** **alpha.** "

They say back, causing me to smile at them as they fly away to their clans. Looking back at Gobber and Fishlegs, I see them still gazing around the nest with awed looks.

"We are heading to my nesting area; I would give you a tour but we are expecting an attack soon, so you have to wait for that."

I call out as we head to my nesting area.

Landing outside of my cave, I jump off of the Boneknapper as Gobber and Fishlegs climb off of him.

"Thanks for carrying us Bone Crusher."

I say as I bow to the Boneknapper, which he returns.

" **No problem, my alpha.** "

Bone Crusher says as he bows to me, before he takes off towards his clan, while I turn towards Gobber and Fishlegs.

"Now, before you go in, I need to tell you some things."

I say seriously, causing Gobber and Fishlegs to stand straighter as they pay attention to what I am about to say.

"This cave is my nesting area, or as you would put it, it's my home. Like I said in Berk, my mate is a Night Fury and we have hatchlings, five to be exact."

I say, causing Gobber eyes to widen as he looks at me, while Fishlegs just looks confused as hell.

"But, but that should be impossible! Should it? I mean, how could you get a dragon pregnant, you are both different species!"

Fishlegs yells out in puzzlement, causing me to chuckle as I shake my head.

"Yes, it shouldn't be possible for me to have hatchlings with her. But she is a Night Fury, they are different than your normal everyday dragon."

I say, catching their attention as they both frown at what I said.

"What makes a Night Fury so different that they can have hatchlings with a completely different species?"

Gobber says while Fishlegs nods at the question.

"They are different because my mate used to be a male."

I say, causing their eyes to widen in disbelief.

"We are soul mates and Night Fury's have this special trait, which is that if they find a soul mate their bodies will change to suit the mate's needs. In this case, his body saw the problem between us and changed him into a female, while also making it possible for her new body to get pregnant with me."

I say while they develop awed looks at what Night Fury's can do.

"Now as I was saying. I have hatchlings and if I see you two making any threatening moves towards them, _you will wish you were never born._ "

I say, ending with a snarl as my eyes glow, causing both of them to gulp as they quickly nod their heads at me. Smiling at them as my eyes stop glowing, while they sigh out in relief, I walk into the cave as they follow behind me.

Halting in the cave, I turn to Gobber and Fishlegs, while I hold out my hands towards them.

"Weapons."

I say seriously, while they look at each other before giving me their weapons, which I put on a table to my left. Nodding at them, I carry on walking as they follow behind me.

Stopping at the entrance to my bedroom, I see Toothless giving our hatchlings a bath, while they whine as her tongue covers them in saliva. Laughing at their misfortune as I walk into the bedroom, while Gobber and Fishlegs stare on with wide eyes at seeing a Night Fury. My laughing catching the attention of Toothless and our hatchlings as they look over to me, while I smile warmly at them as I come over to them.

" **Dad!** "

Our hatchlings cry out with happiness, while Toothless brings me into a kiss.

" **How was the battle?** "

Toothless asks as she nuzzles the side of my face as she purrs.

"Went well, took out six ships of Drago's army and then got to beat up Astrid."

I say I smooth our hatchlings, getting purrs from them.

" **Astrid?** "

Toothless asks with confusion.

"Yeah. She _commanded_ me to tell her who my mate was and took my answer that it was you badly. Turned into her wanting to kill me, which ended with me knocking her out."

I say, while Toothless growls at what Astrid did, which turns to a smirk at the end. Looking behind me, Toothless narrows her eyes on Gobber and Fishlegs as she lets out a small snarl, causing Gobber as well as Fishlegs to gulp.

" **And who are they?** "

Toothless says as she keeps her eyes on Gobber and Fishlegs, while I look behind me.

"That's Gobber, who I told you about before, and Fishlegs."

I answer, pointing at them individually as I say their names, while Gobber and Fishlegs weakly wave at her.

"Gobber and Fishlegs, this is my mate, Toothless."

I say while Toothless nods her head at them in greeting as she stops snarling.

" **Hello!** "

Pearl shouts out with a smile, while she stands on Toothless's head, causing me to chuckle at her as I pat her head softly.

"This is my daughter Pearl. You won't need to worry about her; she is the friendliest dragon you could possibly meet. There's Sapphire. She's very proud and will be testing you if you are loyal enough to not harm her family. And then we have Haku. She's very shy, so don't be too loud around her."

I say, pointing at each of my daughters, Sapphire holding her head up high as she stares them in the eyes, while Haku hides behind Pearl. Smiling, I start to point to our sons as they stare at the two new humans.

"That's Rex, mind him as he will pounce on you a lot when you are least expecting it. And that's Loki. Like the name implies, he is a master prankster."

I say, Rex disappearing in a shadow as I point at him, while Loki only smiles mischievously at them. The smile aimed at them unnerving them a lot, while they get nervous as they look around to see where Rex is.

"Valka should be here soon, so she will fill you in on everything else. Just wait outside of the cave for her, take your weapons with you, you'll need them."

I say, getting nods from them as they leave the room, while I turn back to Toothless.

" **How long?** "

Toothless asks, causing me to look at her with a sad smile.

"Two days, at most until he gets here."

I say, getting a sad smile from her.

"You should stay with all the hatchlings and guard them."

I plead, getting a glare from her.

" **If you are fighting, then I'm going to be at your side. And what alpha would I be if I let the dragons under my care fight, while I stay on the** **sidelines** **and watch them get killed?** "

Toothless says as she nuzzles her head into mine, getting a small smile from me.

(Time skip – Two days)

The armada sails slowly into the small storm as they see land in the distance, Drago on the lead ship as he stares at the nest coming into view with a smirk. But that smirk slowly leaves his face as when they are in the storm it starts to get stronger. The clouds darkening until they are black, while they pour sea amounts of water onto them as the wind picks up. The small waves in the water becoming bigger and stronger as the ships are rocked side to side. Then defining thunder is heard as lightning strikes out of the clouds, sometimes catching ships, blasting them to pieces as they burst into flames. The water moving around until large whirlpools are created, which drag ships down into the depths of the sea, all around screams can be heard as ships crash into each other as they make their way through the storm.

Finally, the surviving ships make their way out of the storm, which happens to be the ship that Drago is on and five other ships. Looking around at what is left of his armada, Drago shakes in rage as he glares at the nest with loathing.

(Hiccup's POV)

Gazing on as six ships, which look like they are about to fall apart, exit the storm, I turn my head to the clan head Deadly Nadder next to me and nod my head. Seeing the nod, the clan head inhales before letting out a roar, which is accompanied by other roars as hundreds of Deadly Nadders rain their spike down onto the ships.

"You all know the plan!"

I shout out to the clan heads as I jump onto Toothless's back as she takes off. Unsealing my bow, I start firing arrows down at Drago's troops as they get off their ships, while Toothless fires at any of the siege weapons.

Before long, hundreds of armoured dragons join in on the attack as they take out our dragons, while the ground troops start trying to set up more siege weapons. As this is happening, Valka is going around to the wounded dragons and taking them off the battleground.

"Take me down Toothless."

I say, getting a nod from her as she dives down and dodges all the arrows aimed at us. Landing on the ground, I leap off Toothless's back as I pull my Katanas out of their scabbards.

Twirling my Katanas around in my hands, I look around at all the ground troops before my gaze stops on a group of enemies that are running at me. Narrowing my eyes, I crouch and turn slightly so that my left side is facing them, my left foot facing them, while my right foot is facing my front. Bending my knees, I bring my left hand out towards them, the Katana in my hand in a reverse grip so that the blade is pointing to my hands left. Then bringing my right hand up above my head, the Katana's blade pointing towards the approaching enemy.

Closing my eyes as I breathe in, my eyes snap open as I dodge to the right of a blade and bring my right Katana down on the attackers back as he runs past me. Not stopping to see what happened, I spin under a sword and cut along the belly as well as the chest of the attacker, before I bring my Katanas up so that they are crossing each other. This action stopping an overhead strike from a sword, holding the sword back, I lash out with a hard kick into the attacker's groin. This getting a high pitch scream from him as he loses the grip he has on his sword, which I use to knock his sword out of his hand as I run my right Katana through his chest before I bring my left Katana overhead. This stopping another overhead strike, but from behind. Twisting around to my left as I pull my right Katana out of the chest of my earlier attacker, I run my right Katana into the attacker's chest, before kicking him off my blade.

Looking around, I see that the rest of the group has been ripped apart by Toothless, who I nod to as we run to another group. Seeing two enemies in front of me who have their back to me, I run and jump towards them, landing in a crouch as my two Katanas pierce through their backs to come out of their chest's. While I'm in a crouch the other enemies in front of me are about to run at me, but Toothless pounces over my crouched form onto one of the three enemies, before she starts to claw and rip apart the three of them as I stand up.

Connecting my Katanas together, I swing my staff around before thrusting backwards, hearing a grunt of pain from behind as the right blade of my staff goes through the attacker's stomach. Pulling the blade from his stomach, I spin around to my left and slice his head off with the left blade of my staff.

Looking over to Toothless, I see her bite into the head of an attacker, while launching another away with her tail. Seeing someone behind her, I throw my staff like a spear at him, the left blade piercing his chest and out of his back as he is thrown off his feet by the force of the impact.

Unsealing my bow, I pull back the string as I unseal an explosive arrow, before letting go of the string. The arrow speeding through the air before the arrow tip embeds itself into the eye of a troop in the middle of a group of enemies. This getting a scream of pain from him before the arrow detonates, the troop's head exploding as brain matter and pieces of skull scatter around, while all the troops that were close to him get blown off their feet.

Switching to normal arrows, I shoot the other troops in the chest, head or throat as they get off the ground. While I'm doing this, Toothless takes care of another group of troops as I finish off killing my group.

"You!"

Someone roars out in rage, turning to who just talked, I see Drago glaring at me. Narrowing my eyes at him, Toothless comes up to my side as she starts to snarl at him.

"You have ruined everything! All my plans gone to waste, because of you!"

Drago roars out as he shakes in the spot before he starts swinging his staff over his head as he screams out.

Looking on beyond him to the sea, I see the Bewilderbeast come out of the water as he roars out before he walks towards us.

"Now you will know what it's like to have everything not go as you planned it to!"

Drago roars out as he points his staff at the Bewilderbeast, before pointing his staff at Toothless, which causes the Bewilderbeast to stare at Toothless as he tries to control her. Some seconds later, me and Toothless start to laugh as the Bewilderbeast gains a confused as he can't event connect to Toothless. This only causes Drago to gain more rage as nothing is happening and that we are laughing at him.

"You think that would have worked! You are dumber than I thought! Every nest has an alpha, this nest has two alphas and that happens to be _us!_ "

I say as my eyes glow brightly, while Toothless goes into her alpha mode, causing Drago and the Bewilderbeast to flinch back at the power we are radiating. Spiriting forward as dirt is kicked up, I seal my bow and pick up my staff and carry on running towards him, this breaking him out of his state as he growls at me. While I attack Drago, Toothless takes off and attacks the Bewilderbeast.

Spinning around, I lash out with my staff, while Drago jumps back as a blade misses his face by inches. Following up my attack, I swing my staff around me and bring it down on his head, which he blocks and then lashes out at my right side. Disconnecting my Katanas, I bring my right Katana down to my side, blocking his staff before I change my hold on my left Katana so it's in a reverse grip and lash out at his throat.

Ducking under the blade, Drago jumps back before thrusting his spear at my chest, which I dodge by spinning around him and slicing through the tendons in his right leg. This getting a hiss of pain from him as he limps and puts more of his weight on his left leg as he turns to face me with a snarl.

Moving forward, I sidestep as he brings his spear down at me and swings my staff up, slicing through his left arms biceps before spinning around and back kicking him in the chest. This launching him some distance away from me before he lands on the floor with a grunt as the air is knocked out of his lungs.

(Toothless's POV)

Taking off as Hiccup deals with Drago, I fire a chakra infused blast at the Bewilderbeast's face, causing him to roar out as his head gets knocked back at the force of the explosion. Flying over to the sea, I hover in front of the ships as the Bewilderbeast turns to me with a snarl, before breathing out ice at me, which I dodge as the ice goes on and destroys half of the ships. Dodging more blasts of ice, I blast the Bewilderbeast in the mouth, causing him to roar out in pain as I fly out of his reach.

Flying higher into the sky, I move backwards and fall down towards the Bewilderbeast, before barrel rolling down as I fire off three plasma blasts into the Bewilderbeast's eyes. Halting my barrel rolling, I open up my wings and come out of my dive, while the Bewilderbeast roars out in rage, before breathing ice at me again, which forces me to land on the ground to dodge.

(Hiccup's POV)

Staring at Drago as he stands back up, he sneers at me before he looks around. Seeing something, he turns to me with a smirk as he brings up his spear and turns on the spot, before hurling his spear at someone.

Looking to where the spear is going, my eyes widen in fright as I see it heading towards Toothless's unaware form.

" _TOOTHLESS!_ "

I roar out in fear, causing her to turn in my direction and for her eyes to widen as she sees the spear speeding towards her before she looks into my eyes with fear.

Watching, I draw in a breath as a pained grunt is heard, before the sound of a body hitting the floor is sounded as everything goes silent across the battlefield.

[Author's note: "CLIFFHANGER!" Laughing evilly as lightning strikes in the background.]


	10. Drago attacks, part two

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! Like I said in my other story I just updated, I had some problems with my laptop again and I only just got around to fixing them with how busy I have been.]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and Naruto or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 10 – Drago attacks: part two**

Sprinting towards Toothless as I stare on in despair as the spear rockets towards her, I come to a halt as something red knocks Toothless to the floor and takes the spear themselves. This someone letting out a pained grunt of pain as they fall to the floor, landing with a thud like a puppet getting its strings cut. Seeing who it is who took the hit and saved Toothless's life, I run over to him as I rip off my mask and drop to my knees as I grab a hold of his head as he smiles at me with a sad look.

" **I-I swore** **to-to** **pro-protect your family, al-alpha.** "

Fang manages to say, who is the monstrous nightmare's clan head as well as the dragon who looked after our unborn hatchlings. As the dragon talks, he coughs between his words as blood leaks from his muzzle.

"And you have done more than that, my friend. Save your strength, I know that you can pull through this."

I say in a pained voice, while I tighten my hold on his head as I look to the spear that is buried into his chest, where his heart should be.

" **N-no.** **We b** **-both** **kn** **-know that I-I ain't going t-to** **ma-make** **it. B-bu-but I die w-with** **honor** **,** **kno** **-knowing … that I-I saved** **on-one** **o-of** **my alphas a-and … spared yo-your hatch-hatchlings ….. the** **pa-pain** **of …. Liv-living with-without ….. a-a-a … m-mo-moth-mother….** "

He says as his voice grows weaker, while his eyes slowly close as he coughs up one more batch of blood before he goes limp in my hold.

"No, no, no! Stay with me! Don't you close those eyes!"

I shout out as I hold his limp head against my chest, while Toothless stands by my side looking down at his limp body with tears in her eyes as she lowers her head in sadness. In the background, laughing can be heard as it grows louder and louder, which can be heard over all the battleground with how everyone has stopped their fighting to look over to us.

Hearing the laughter and who the laughter is coming from, I gently place the head in my hold onto the floor before slowly standing up as my hands tighten into fists as I shake on the spot in rage. Looking over to Drago as my eyes glow in hatred, while his laughter quietens down as bloodthirsty rage filled killing intent floods the area.

Taking a step towards him as I reach up to the center of my chest and deactivate a seal on my armor, causing all my upper body armor to fall off me so that I am bare-chested. Taking another step towards him as I let out a snarl as I pump chakra throughout my body, causing a large seal array to appear on my chest and back, which branches off to cover my other limbs to conceal my whole body in a seal array. This seal array being the side project that I kept a secret from Toothless for a surprise.

(Third person)

As the seal array glows blue, a tiny section of the seal glows green instead where a small mistake in the seal array can be seen. This small mistake causing something to be born that the world has never seen. As the seal array glows brighter, while the green starts to quickly spread through the whole seal array until the entire seal array is glowing green. This causing Hiccups eyes to widen as agonizing pain washes throughout his body as he falls to his knees, while he screams out in pain as the seal array absorbs natural energy instead of using his chakra.

Slowly a shroud of green energy surrounds Hiccups body as the natural energy does as the seal array was supposed to do, while also changing some things in the outcome of the transformation.

Slowly the green energy around Hiccup condenses so that it is like a second layer of skin, which hides his body from view as the green energy brightens until everyone needs to look away to not get blinded by the green light. As this happens, Hiccups screams fade out as the green energy produces a loud buzzing noise, which slowly grows louder as it turns into a screech like sound before a loud explosion is heard as everyone is thrown to the floor.

(Hiccups POV)

Screaming out in agonizing pain as I feel my whole body being ripped apart, while I feel my chakra changing as well as growing stronger and larger as my chakra grows to fill in all the places of my body that are being ripped apart. Slowly I feel that my whole body is gone as my chakra condenses into the shape of my body, while I feel my chakra carry on growing before the pressure is too strong as I feel my chakra explode outwards. As my chakra explodes outwards, I feel it change again as my chakra stops growing and turns pitch black, while I feel my chakra condense again but into a different shape.

As my chakra condenses into a different shape, I feel my chakra move inwards as it leaves some chakra behind, which turns into flesh as my chakra makes my new body. Letting out a sigh of relief as all the pain goes away, I open my eyes and look around as everyone is deathly silent as they stare at me with wide eyes filled with disbelief or terror.

Gaining a confused look as I need to look down to see everyone, my eyes widen as I see that my body has changed into a Night fury. This, of course, not being the reason for my astonishment as I knew that the seal array would turn me into a Night Fury. No, the astonishment is the sheer size of my Night Fury body as I tower over the Bewilderbeast, who is currently looking up at me with wide terrified eyes as he backs away from me.

Looking further down, my enhanced eyesight picks out Drago as he crawls away from me on his back as he shakes on the spot. Narrowing my eyes at him, which causes them to turn blood red as they turn into slits and for my body to glow blood red as well. Lifting my front right paw, which causes Drago to yell as I bring my paw down on him, turning him into a bloody paste under my paw as the ground shakes under the force of me bringing my paw down on him.

Snarling as I look up from my paw towards the quivering Bewilderbeast, my snarl causing the ground to shake as it is heard throughout my nest, I take a menacing step towards him as I release my alpha aura. My alpha aura being twenty times stronger than it used to be as it can be felt miles upon miles away from my nest, which causes many dragons to turn in the direction of where they felt it come from. This also had the effect of releasing any dragon which was forcedly under the control of another dragon or alpha, which they used to escape and head towards the dragon who have freed them.

Watching as all the dragons that were under the Bewilderbeast's control fly behind me, I look into the eyes of the Bewilderbeast as I carry on slowly walking towards him as he backs away from me.

" **You come to** _ **my**_ **nest! You** _ **kill**_ **the dragons under** _ **my**_ **care! YOU TRY TO TAKE** _ **CONTROL**_ **OF** _ **MY**_ _ **MATE**_ **TO MAKE HER** _ **ATTACK ME!**_ "

I snarl out as I near him, while he backs up into the sea until he is fully in the water as I roar out the last bit as he looks up at me in horror.

" **You** **won't** **have a quick death like Drago had.** "

I snarl as I grab hold of his left tusk with my right paw as I move my snarling muzzle closer to his face, while I feel my chakra being released from my tail which I bring up to the side of my face. Moving my eyes over to my tail as does the Bewilderbeast, his eyes watch in terror while a smirk creeps up onto my muzzle as we watch the black chakra being released from my tail condenses into a ball.

" **No. I want to see and hear you** _ **scream**_ **before you die.** "

I snarl as I pull my head back and move my tail so that the ball of chakra is in front of the Bewilderbeast face, while strands of black chakra shoot out of my tail. These strands of chakra latching onto the Bewilderbeast jaws and forcing them wide open before I shove the ball of black chakra down the Bewilderbeast throat.

Standing back as my chakra lets go of the Bewilderbeast jaws, I tighten my grip on his tusk before shoving him back, which causes him to be launched further into the sea. Watching on as the Bewilderbeast starts to thrash around as it roars out in agonizing pain. I see my black chakra seep out between the Bewilderbeast's scales, while I see his body swell out like a balloon and like a balloon being filled with too much air he explodes with one last roar of pain.

Closing my eyes as I look away, I feel blood spray onto my form as I hear multiple thuds of chunks of flesh hitting the floor, while splashes are constantly heard as most of the Bewilderbeast body lands in the sea. Opening my eyes as I look back to the sea where the Bewilderbeast should be, I see that the water is stained red as chunks of flesh can be seen all over the water's surface as they slowly sink to the bottom of the water.

Gazing on as the last bit of flesh sinks to the bottom of the sea, I turn around and look down towards where Toothless should be to see her staring up at me with wide eyes. Looking down at myself, I frown at my size as I look towards Toothless at how small she is compared to me, while also seeing a tear escape Toothless right eye at not seeing how our relationship is going to carry on with me being this size as she closes her eyes in sadness.

Seeing this, I feel self-loathing travel through me as I glare at my body before I feel a jolt travel through my chakra as I feel my flesh turn back into chakra. After this, I feel my chakra condense as I feel myself shrinking before my chakra stops condensing and turns back into flesh.

Opening my eyes, I look forward and look down slightly to see Toothless, who I am two heads bigger than, in front of me with her eyes still closed as she cries. Smiling down warmly at her, I walk forward and nuzzle the side of my face into hers as I purr. This causing her to snap her eyes open as we look into each other's eyes before she cries out in happiness, while she crashes into me as I laugh and hug her as she nuzzles her face into my neck.

" **You're not getting rid of me that easily, Tooth.** "

I say tenderly to her as I pull away from her, while I move my tail so that the tip of my tail is touching the underside of her muzzle, which I use to gently push her head up so that she is looking at me in the eyes. Smiling at her, I move forward and press my muzzle against hers as I bring her into a love filled kiss.

Moving my head back as we break the kiss, I bring out my tongue and lick away her tears as she stops crying.

" _ **I thought you**_ _ **were**_ _ **going to be stuck like that.**_ "

Toothless whispers out to me as she moves her head underneath mine and nuzzles her face into my neck as she breathes in my scent.

" _ **Like I said, you're not getting rid of me that easily. And if I was stuck in that size, I would work myself into exhaustion until I made a seal to make me this size.**_ "

I whisper back to her as I lick across the top of her head as I hold her the best I can, which gets a purr from her from what I said as well as the feel of my tongue. Looking around as I hold Toothless, I see that all the dragons have finished off Drago's troops, while my dragons gather up all the dragons that were under the Bewilderbeast's control.

Hearing my mother close by, I look over to her to see that she is by Fang's body with the spear by her side, looking closer at Fang's body I see the faint movement of his chest showing that he is still alive. This causing me to smile as I let out a small chuckle at seeing that I was right about him being able to survive the wound.

Feeling Toothless pull away from me as she heard my chuckle, she looks to where I'm looking and gains a smile as she looks to me.

" **Valka made it just in time to save him. She said that the spear missed his heart by an inch and that he would make it, he will just need to rest for a week.** "

Toothless says to me, which I nod at as I look at Fangs unconscious form, while Toothless eyes roam over my Night Fury body as she unconsciously licks her lips. Seeing this in the corner of my eye, I smirk as I turn around on the spot so that she can have a better view of my body. As I am turning around, I lift my tail up so that when my ass is facing her she gets a glimpse of my balls, which causes Toothless to gain a large blush at seeing the size of them.

" **Like what you see?** "

I purr out as I finish my rotation so that I am facing her, looking at her blushing form with a wide sly smirk.

" **Yes. I like what I see a lot.** "

Toothless purrs out as she gazes over my body that is larger than hers, which causes her to think about what size my dick would be now. This thought causing her blush to darken as her eyes glaze over for a second, while her mind wanders off towards how much more pleasure I can give her now when we are mating.

" **So, this was the side project that you were working on?** "

Toothless asks as she snaps out of her daydream, causing me to frown as I look at my form.

" **Yes and no. The seal array was supposed to transform me into a Night Fury, while also making it so that I keep my human body, which would allow me to change from the one form to the other. But it looks like I made a slight error in the seal array as instead of using my chakra to power the seal array and to transform me into a Night Fury. The seal array used the natural energy around us to power the seal array and to transform me into a Night Fury. This caused a lot of the problems as the seal kept on absorbing natural energy and pumped that energy into my chakra core, which merged with my chakra. But the power of the energy caused all my chakra pathways to be destroyed. This should have killed me, but the transformation part of the seal array saved me as the energy changed the outcome of the transformation. This changed outcome being that instead of it changing me into a Night Fury. It, it transformed me into a tailed beast that has the body of a Night Fury.** "

I explain, trailing off on the end as I get lost in my thoughts, while Toothless lets out a gasp at what I said at the end of my explanation as her eyes widen in awe and disbelief. This being because Toothless knows what a tailed beast is as I have told her about them when I explained to her the universe that the Uzumaki clan lived in.

" **You're a tailed beast now because a little error in your seal** **array** **?** "

Toothless asks in disbelief, causing me to come out of my thoughts as I look at her and nod my head.

" **Yes, but it seems that I am different from the tailed beasts that the Uzumaki clan documented as instead of only being made up of chakra, my chakra transforms into real flesh so that I have a living body.** "

I say as I lift my right paw and look it over as I move it so that she can see how my muscles are flexing, showing that I have muscles and that I am not only made of chakra.

" **Only you, Hiccup. This wouldn't happen to anyone else but you.** "

Toothless says to me in mirth as she smiles in amusement, while I pout at what she said being true. Looking around, I see a lot of dragons going around collecting the dead, while others help move the wounded.

" **This is going to be a long day.** "

I say with a sigh, which Toothless nods at before she moves to my side and leans her body slightly against mine.

" **But at least you have me to help you through it.** "

Toothless says, which causes me to turn my head to her and smile as I let out a chuckle.

" **Yes, at least I have you by my side to lighten up my day.** "

I purr out as I nuzzle the side of my head against hers, which gets a purr from her before we move out across the battlefield to help the wounded.

Most of the day was taken up with collecting the dead and moving the wounded to a cave, which was made into an infirmary. This is where Valka spent her whole day as she ran around with Cloudjumper as she healed the wounded. When I went up to Valka, she first fainted at finding out who I was as she was too busy trying to save Fang's life to pay attention to what was happening on the battlefield. This caused me to laugh at the face she pulled before she fainted, while Cloudjumper just stared at me with wide disbelief filled eyes as he wasn't on the battlefield because he was guarding the hatchlings inside a cave with some others.

As the wounded and dead was sorted out, a bunch of dragons went around to collect all of Drago's human troop's corpses. These corpses were stripped of anything of value, which was placed inside of a cave where they were sorted, while the corpses were piled up into a pile where they were burnt. The dragons that were under the control of Drago's Bewilderbeast were stripped of their armor, which was placed inside the cave to be sorted like everything else, while the dragon themselves were given the choice to join the nest.

After all of this was done, all the clan heads were called to the meeting area to discuss the outcome of the battle as well as to bring forth anything that may be important. This, of course, turned to them asking me about my new state of being, which then turned to me explaining to them what a tailed beast is. Which when I was finished, caused them to stare at me in awe at me being a _God_ , in their eyes, that is.

After the meeting was finished, everyone went home to their families, which was when mine and Toothless's hatchlings saw my new body. This causing them to think that I was another Night Fury at first but when they smelled my scent they were all over me, while Toothless watched with a warm smile at how happy our hatchlings were at me turning into a dragon.

(Next day)

Drowsily opening my eyes before I let out a yawn, I blink as I look around to see where I am, which comes back to me as my sleep induced mind wakes up. Smiling as I see that I am in my bedroom, I look down to see Toothless pressed up against my chest as my paws hold her against me, while my left wing is draped over her like a blanket.

Moving my head forward, I bring out my tongue as I give Toothless drawn out love filled licks across her head, which causes her to start purring in her sleep as she snuggles her body into my chest. Resuming on licking her head as she starts to wake up, I purr to her as I stop licking her, which causes her to moan out in disappointment as she sleepily opens her eyes before letting out a yawn.

" **Good** **Morning, Tooth.** "

I purr out as I nuzzle my head against hers, which gets a purr from her as she nuzzles me back, while she turns her head so that she is looking at me.

" **Good morning, Hiccup.** "

Toothless says back to me with a warm smile, which I return as I move my wing off her and give her another lick.

" **How are the hatchlings?** "

I ask as I move my head to look towards the front of her stomach, which is blocked from view by her left wing. Looking towards her stomach, Toothless lifts her wing as she uncovers our hatchlings who are all bunched together sleeping peacefully.

" **Sleeping, like they always do in the morning.** "

Toothless answers with a warm smile as she gazes over our hatchlings, while I smirk at seeing something that she doesn't.

" **Accept Loki, that is.** "

I say with humor as Toothless snaps her gaze to where Loki is before looking closer at him, which causes her to groan in annoyance as she sees that in Loki's place is a lifelike doll of him.

" **Where does he even get these things?** "

Toothless huffs out as she moves her head forward and picks up the doll in her muzzle before moving it away from the sleeping hatchlings.

" **LOKI!** "

Roars out a voice, which we can just about hear from across the nest, causing me to chuckle and for Toothless to let out a sigh as she shakes her head.

" **At least he** **is causing** **some of the dragons to get their mind off what happened yesterday.** "

I say with a sad smile at the loss of dragons because of the battle yesterday, which causes Toothless to smile sadly as well.

" **I need to go and see how Gobber and Fishlegs** **are, as** **I haven't seen them since before the battle.** "

I say as I get up and stretch out like a cat, which gets a content sigh from me when multiple clicks are heard before I get out of my stretch and move around to Toothless's front so she doesn't need to move.

" **That would be funny to see. But how are you going to talk to them? They don't have that seal that allows them to understand dragonese.** "

Toothless says as she looks over my body, which she has trouble doing without blushing as she finds my new body strikingly attractive. Hearing what she said, I gain a frown as I sit down on my rear and think about what I could do to solve the problem.

Gaining a smile as a thought comes to me, I concentrate on my chakra and will it to turn my body into chakra, which gets a startled gasp from Toothless as my form breaks down into a hovering mass of black chakra. Concentrating on what I want to happen, my chakra moves into a humanoid shape and then condenses before turning back into flesh.

Opening my eyes, I blink as I look around before I move my gaze to Toothless, who is staring at me with wide eyes as her mouth hangs open in shock. Snapping out of her shocked state, she gazes over my body as her eyes widen slightly as she sees some changes to my human body, which are that I have claws instead of fingernails now. I am also eight feet tall, while my eyes are slits like a dragon, which glow slightly. My teeth have also changed as they are now all sharper and my K9s are more developed as they can be seen when my mouth is closed.

These changes giving me a more feral look overall, which causes Toothless to gain a small blush as she looks me over. This blush intensifying when Toothless realizes that I am naked, while her mind goes into battle with her body as she tries not to look down at my groin, which her mind loses. Looking down at my groin, her blush deepens as her body starts glowing blue as her eyes are glued to my four-inch cock, which causes her eyes to glaze over as she thinks what my size would be when I am fully erect.

Seeing where she is looking, I blush as I realize that I have no clothing on, which my chakra reacts to as it surrounds me before condensing and transforming into a black tank top as well as black cargo pants. Hearing Toothless groan in disappointment at the loss of view, I blush as I bring up my right hand to my mouth before making a fist, which I cough into. This snapping Toothless out of her state as the glaze in her eyes fades away before she looks at me sleeplessly.

" _ **Sorry.**_ "

Toothless mutters out as she moves her head away from me, which is halted by my right hand as I turn her head back to me and bring her into a kiss before breaking away with a warm smile.

"You don't need to be sorry, love. We're mates. You're going to be seeing this body naked a lot more in the future."

I say tenderly to her while saying the last bit with amusement as Toothless blushes at what I am implying.

"But I think that I am going to be spending most of my time in my Night Fury form as it feels, more natural, than this form does."

I say as I indicate to my body, which causes Toothless to smirk.

" **Well, that's going to be a problem as I am having difficulty trying not to jump at you and mate with you on the spot when you are in your dragon form.** "

Toothless purrs out with a sly smirk, which gets a small blush from me before I gain a smirk as well.

"Well, I have to stay in my dragon form more often, then. Don't I?"

I say back before I transform back into my dragon form, while Toothless blushes at what I said.

" **See you later, Tooth.** "

I purr to her as I move forward and give her a lick on her lips, which gets a purr from her before I turn around and walk towards the doorway to our bedroom.

" **Bye.** "

Toothless calls out to me as I leave our bedroom before she rests her head on her paws as she waits for our hatchlings to wake up.

Walking out of the cave, I come to a halt as I gaze over my nest and breath in the fresh air, while I listen to the melodies that the birds are singing.

(Flashback, Unknown location when Hiccup released his alpha aura)

In the darkness of a cave, a pair of eyes snaps open as it feels a strong alpha aura wash over it, showing forest green eyes that glow in the darkness. This small light illuminating a face of a Night Fury who has a cut running slanted over the Night Fury's face, which looks like it has been caused by a slash from a sword that was inches away from cutting the Night Fury's right eye.

As the Night Fury takes in the feel of this new powerful alpha as it closes its eyes, it detects that this new alpha is a Night Fury but digs further into the aura as it senses a small presence that clings to the aura that feels familiar. Eyes shooting open as its eyes widen as it feels the other aura, a warm smile appears on the Night Fury's face as its eyes shine in happiness.

" ** _Son_** "

The Night Fury whispers out in a hope-filled deep voice, showing that he is a male as he stands up and exits the cave into a valley that has Night Furys flying all over the place.

[Author's note: Hoped you liked the chapter! Bet you didn't expect Hiccup turning into a tailed beast, did you! Now, I know that I have kind of made Hiccup to overpowered, but I will not make it so that he just walks into a battle and goes Bijuu on everyone; as, to me, that wouldn't be fun to read. So, he will only go into his Bijuu size when he needs to, like if he was facing something the size of a Bewilderbeast or if he has no other choice. To those who read the lemons, now that Hiccup has a Night Fury body, you can expect more lemons in future chapters! Also, how do you think Toothless's father is going to react when he meets Toothless's mate and their hatchlings? Anyway! I will see you in the next chapter and don't forget to review!]


End file.
